


Love Fool

by MiirnaRuth



Category: Glee, Glee RPF
Genre: Cheerio Blaine Anderson, Cheerio Kurt Hummel, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-12 09:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 39,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15992609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiirnaRuth/pseuds/MiirnaRuth
Summary: Kurt vive feliz con su padre, quien, desde que su madre murió, no ha estado con nadie. Él lo ayuda a conocer a alguien por internet. Ella es perfecta, sólo que tiene un hijo. Kurt cree que es un niño pequeño, pero no sabe que se trata de un apuesto chico de su edad, que cumple con todo los requisitos para ser el amor de su vida.





	1. Casa Llena

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola a todos! Les traigo uno de mis mejores trabajos dedicados a esta hermosa pareja. Y porque todos amamos a Kurt y Blaine siendo Cheerios, compitiendo entre ellos, el amor-odio que se desencadena a lo largo de esta historia, y los sentimientos no dichos... Espero que disfruten la lectura, tanto como yo disfruté escribiendo.

**Prólogo.**

_No se imaginan cuanto amo a mi padre, él es todo para mí, y es por esta misma razón que decidí crearle un perfil en esas páginas de internet para conocer gente. Sé que no es la opción más viable para alguien como mi padre que a penas a logrado usar el móvil de pantalla touch que le hice comprarse, pero algo es algo._

 

_En un principio, la idea parecía ser bastante buena, hasta que conoció a Alice, una mujer viuda, independiente y trabajadora, además de divertida y que cumplía con el perfil de mujer que mi padre buscaba. Ella simplemente era perfecta… aunque no de todo. ¿Por qué? Porque luego de que llevaban más de un mes charlando por la página web, Alice le dijo a mi padre que tenía un hijo._

 

_Ese punto jamás lo consideré al momento de tomar la determinación de hacerlo. Siempre me mentalicé en una mujer soltera, divorciada o viuda… pero sin hijos. Y no es que no me gusten los niños, es sólo que, me incomodan demasiado… Al punto de querer arrojarlos por la ventana en cuanto ensucian la casa o te cambian del canal de moda al de las caricaturas. Soy intolerante con ese tipo de cosas, y bastante quisquilloso, por lo que un niño en casa, sería algo horrible para mí._

 

_Mi padre no pareciera pensar igual. Yo le veo muy contento y para nada acomplejado con el asunto que a mí me tiene de los nervios, incluso ya me ha hablado de la posibilidad de enseriar las cosas con ella._

 

* * *

 

**1\. Casa Llena**

 

_Es increíble como ya han pasado tres meses desde que papá conoció a Alice. Como hasta la fecha no nos hemos conocido, mi padre la ha invitado a cenar con nosotros. Por supuesto, seré yo quien la encante con mis habilidades culinarias, puesto que soy el único que sabe cocinar en casa. Mi padre ha estado demasiado emocionado al respecto; cada vez que regresa de una de sus citas con ella, me recalca que es la indicada, porque su corazón se lo dice._

_Me centré en preparar la mejor receta del libro que compré hace algunos años, decoré la mesa poniendo servilletas de tela blanca dentro de las copas. Incluí un hermoso jarrón de flores en el centro y ajusté milimétricamente los cubiertos. Suertudo mi padre de que aún esté en vacaciones, aunque sólo me quedan un par de semanas para ayudarle con estas cosas._

_-_ ¿Y? – _mi padre apareció en el comedor caminando con paso pesado_ \- ¿Qué tal me veo? – _lo escruté con la mirada; llevaba el traje gris que le había recomendado, la camisa azul se veía bastante bien, pero la corbata definitivamente no pegaba con el resto del conjunto. Me acerqué a él y se la quité rápidamente_ \- ¡Hey! – _masculló._

\- Mucho mejor – _le desabotone el primer botón y acomodé el cuello con destreza_ \- ¿A qué hora vendrá Alice?

\- En menos de diez minutos – _el nerviosismo se sentía en su voz._

\- Bien, me iré a cambiar, y de paso tendrán un tiempo a solas – _le giñé el ojo y besé su mejilla en señal de suerte_ – Bastante tiempo en realidad, si consideras lo que tardo en vestirme… _\- añadí._

\- Sólo… no te enloquezcas – _me advirtió_ – Ponte algo sobrio.

 

_Le resté importancia a su comentario, puesto que era sabido que yo poseo un exquisito gusto por la moda. Tengo mis sentidos agudizados cuando de vestirse se trata. Así soy yo y no pretendo mostrarle algo diferente a la novia de papá. Ella debe conocerme tal como soy, y no como mi padre pretende mostrarme. Y no es que él se avergüence de mi forma de ser, pero mis atrevidos atuendos lo hacen volverse un poco loco a veces; como aquella ocasión en que llegué a casa vestido de animador y casi se infarta creyendo que tendría que llevar falda. Tardé horas explicándole que también participan chicos en los animadores, aunque por lo general terminan en la base de la pirámide, pero que de ninguna manera llevaban falda como las chicas. Al principio estuvo reticente, pero viéndome a diario con el uniforme rojo y blanco, se sintió tranquilo._

_Aunque, yo no puedo sentirme ni siquiera un poco en igualdad de condiciones con los otros chicos de los Cheerios, básicamente porque Sue Silvester me adora y ha hecho de mí el centro del show. No pretendo presumir, pero canto, y lo hago muy bien; y junto a mi amiga Mercedes logramos estar siempre en medio del espectáculo, haciendo que nuestro equipo logre ganar siempre todos los trofeos._

_Me vestí rápidamente, y al cabo de veinte minutos estaba listo. Bajé las escaleras, recibiendo la aprobación de mi padre, quien levantó su pulgar y sonrió. Alice ya estaba en casa, y sus ojos oscuros me miraron con dulzura. Realmente era una mujer muy bella, aún más que en las fotografías de la web. Ella parecía ser muy fina. Me acerqué a saludarla y me abrazó con confianza, como si me conociera de toda la vida._

 

\- Tú debes ser Kurt, ¿cierto? – _consultó con una sonrisa natural._

\- El mismo, único y auténtico – _la saludé con un beso en la mejilla._

_La mujer se veía joven y su cabello rizado y azabache le restaba bastante edad. Creo que papá tenía razón al decir que era simplemente perfecta._

 

_Cenamos envueltos en una armonía que no sentía desde la última vez que un toque femenino adornaba la casa, y de eso, ya habían pasado nueve años. Alice hizo que ambos no paráramos de reír y bromear entre nosotros, a veces con algunas anécdotas; como aquella vez cuando mi padre intentaba tomar mi delicado juego de tazas de té, y quedó con el dedo índice atorado en el asa de una de ellas, o las noches de Halloween tratando de lidiar con mis disfraces, pues él quería vestirme de Superman y yo quería ser La Mujer Maravilla._

 

\- ¿Y por qué un chico como tú querría vestirse de chica? – _consultó conteniendo una carcajada._

\- Pues… - _me limpié la boca con la servilleta, luego de beber de mi copa_ – Adoro el cinto con la estrella, y considero que no necesito ser una chica para vestirme de una heroína.

\- Es que, me parece raro… Mi pequeño siempre peleaba por conseguir un disfraz de Power Ranger o algún súper héroe.

 

 

 _Le lancé una mirada breve a mi padre, con una pregunta implícita en ella. Él solo presionó los labios juntos en una mueca._ _¡Demonios! Él no le ha dicho que soy gay. ¡Dios! Y eso que fue lo primero que le dije que debía hacer, para conocer su posición respecto a ese “asunto”. Por muy agradable que Alice pueda ser, no permitiré que mi padre esté con una homofóbica o que produzca un quiebre entre nosotros._

 

\- Lo que pasa es que… - _miré a mi padre, advirtiéndole que ni se le ocurriera interrumpir_ \- … Los chicos gays solemos tener mejor gusto con ese tipo de cosas – _continué con la mayor naturalidad que me fue posible_ – Ya sabe, esas estrellas y el glamour incluido en ello es… simplemente increíble.

\- Oh, tú… tú eres… - _su cejas se alzaron en sorpresa, pero no vi señales de desprecio o rechazo como en muchas otras personas, luego de decir una cosa como aquella._

\- Homosexual, sí – _afirmé con orgullo. Si esta mujer pasaba la prueba de fuego, estaba dentro, aunque tuviera a un odioso niño revolviendo entre mis cremas hidratantes._

\- No… no puedo creer que Burt no me lo dijera.

 

_De acuerdo, y a continuación viene la parte en donde se disculpa, poniéndose de pie, inventado alguna excusa para irse, y luego llama a mi padre para decirle que aún está enamorada de su esposo muerto o algo por el estilo, y que su relación no puede ser. Lo he visto en muchas series y películas. Mi padre me miró apenado, pues sabía lo que circulaba por mi mente y que luego le exigiría saber el por qué no le había mencionado ese detalle tan importante._

 

\- No… encontré el momento adecuado – _se disculpó de forma barata. Yo alcé una ceja, incrédulo._

\- Bien, pues… yo creo que cada quién es como es – _comenzó a decir, mirándome casi con cariño_ – Y nadie tiene derecho a juzgar o criticar a nadie por su forma de ser.

_Me sorprendí gratamente al oírla hablar así. Poco me faltó para ponerme en pie, rodear la mesa y abrazarla. Simplemente ella es perfecta._

\- ¡Brindemos por eso! – _exclamé alzando mi copa, y ella me siguió al instante. Mi padre aun parecía algo sorprendido._

_. . ._

_Las semanas luego de esa cena, pasaron de forma intensa. Mi padre se sentía tan flechado por la candidez de Alice que me comentó sus deseos de proponerle matrimonio y vivir todos juntos. Al principio me compliqué un poco. Alice era increíble, pero ni siquiera sabía si nos llevaríamos realmente bien al momento de vivir juntos. No es lo mismo estar con ella el tiempo que dura una cena, que convivir bajo un mismo techo cada día._

\- Vamos, Kurt – _intentó persuadirme_ \- ¿No te gustaría acaso llegar de la escuela y tener quien te espere con una comida caliente y un abrazo cálido?

\- Me gusta cocinar para ti, papá – _rebatí_ – Nunca he sentido eso como una carga.

\- Sólo deseo el calor de hogar que le da una mujer a una casa… - _pasó una mano por su frente, soltando un largo suspiro_ – Quiero sentirme amado, y tener a alguien a quien amar – _torcí el gesto, sintiéndome egoísta._

\- Está bien, si quieres casarte con Alice… yo te apoyo – _la expresión lúgubre de mi padre mutó a una completamente asombrada, entonces la más bellas de las sonrisa le iluminó el rostro._

\- Gracias, hijo – _me envolvió en un abrazo intenso y yo sólo me dejé hacer._

_Dos semanas después de esa charla, me encontraba buscando colores para decorar la que sería la habitación del hijo de Alice, que por cierto, aun no veía ni una fotografía de él y tampoco sabía su nombre, pues cada vez que preguntaba, mi padre decía haberlo olvidado._

_Durante mi última semana de vacaciones, lo único que hice fue mentalizarme en ser tolerante con el pequeño, tratarlo como uno más de la familia y portarme como un adulto ante la situación. Realmente lo necesité, créanme._

_Los días volaban; Alice y su hijo se mudarían con nosotros precisamente este fin de semana, o sea, en dos días más._

_Ese fue el jueves y viernes más breves de mi vida, en donde casi me quedo calvo tratando de hallar la combinación de colores perfectas para el cuarto y las cortinas. Mi padre me dijo que le dejara esa labor a él mismo, pero me rehusaba a tener un cuarto en la casa con muros tapizados de póster de figuras de acción y súper héroes. Me estremecía de sólo imaginarlo, sumándole unas horrendas cortinas de los Power Rangers._

_. . ._

_Sábado, 9 am. Y yo ya no pude seguir por más tiempo en mi cama. Me vestí casual, pues de todos modos pasaría el día trasladando cajas y equipajes. Ya estaba resignado a ello. Mis infaltables pantalones de gimnasia, que no usaba hace mucho, una sudadera gigante que utilizaba en el invierno para dormir y un par de converse._

 

_Bajé a la carrera, acomodándome el cabello con las manos, mientras brincaba los escalones. Tomé un bol y puse cereal y leche en él. Con poca delicadeza, me acomodé en la barra de la cocina y devoré mi desayuno. Tal vez la comida saliera tarde, por lo de la mudanza, así que, prefería comer lo suficiente para no morir de hambre._

 

_En casa parecía no haber nadie, por lo que tecleé el número de mi padre y esperé a que contestara. Al segundo tono, lo cogió._

 

\- Papá, ¿dónde estás?

\- Vamos de camino, he venido a ayudar a Alice a meter sus cosas en el carro, que, por cierto… ¡Te encantará! – _se oía emocionado_.

\- Genial, no puedo esperar a verlo – _fingí entusiasmo_.

\- El viaje hasta Westerville es algo extendido, pero ya estamos a la mitad, por lo que creo que en treinta minutos llegaremos – _explicó._

\- De acuerdo, esperaré – _colgué y, luego de dejar limpio mi bol de cereal, lo llevé al fregadero._

 

_Saqué una bolsa de galletas y me senté en el sofá, poniendo el programa de “No Te Lo Pongas”, riendo en cuanto tomaban las horrendas prendas de las chicas y las arrojaban al basurero. Esa era, sin duda, mi parte favorita._

 

_Oí un claxon, luego de un rato, resonar a las afueras. Habían llegado._

 

_Esperé en mi posición desparramada en el sofá, con el televisor en “Mute”, esperando oír los apresurados pasos del mocoso, o tal vez unos incesantes “¡mami, mami!”, pero no oí nada de ello._

 

_Al contrario, el timbre sonó y me dije a mi mismo que el chico era educado y bien portado, o tal vez sólo deseaba creer que así era._

 

_Antes de poder llegar a la puerta, esta se abrió y mi padre entró con una maleta._

 

 _-_ ¡Bienvenidos! _– dijo él, depositando el equipaje en el vestíbulo -_ ¡Están en casa!

_\- Hola, Kurt – saludó Alice, entrando tras él. Yo sonreí y alcé mi mano en saludo – Vamos, Blaine… No seas tímido – se dirigió a alguien más afuera. Seguramente el niñito._

_Entonces, estuve a punto de que se me resbalara la bolsa con galletas saladas que aún tenía en la mano a medio comer. En el umbral de la puerta se encontraba perfectamente parado un chico cinco centímetros más bajo que yo, vestido rigurosamente con una camisa a cuadros de manga corta, un suéter igual, color verde, pantalones ajustados a un tonificado cuerpo y un corbatín en su cuello. Su cabello peinado con esmero y gran cantidad de gel, le hacía parecer recién salido de la bañera. Una pequeña sonrisa bailaba en sus perfectos labios rosados y sus ojos mieles me atravesaron en cuanto se posaron sobre mí._

_Me sentí un mendigo al lado de él, pues yo parecía aun estar pijama o peor que eso. Lucía como un recolector de basura, sin mi atuendo acostumbrado, ni mi fijador en el cabello, y lo que era peor… No me había lavado los dientes._

_Me negué a abrir la boca. O siquiera a acercarme a él, por lo que me quité con rapidez las migajas de galletas del rededor de la boca y de mi sudadera. Alcé mi mano nuevamente en un saludo rápido y corrí escaleras arriba._

_-_ ¿Kurt? _– preguntó mi padre, mientras yo huía a mi cuarto -_ ¿Te encuentras bien?

 _-_ ¡Sí, no es nada! _– grité, para no ser grosero con los recién llegados._

 _-_ ¡Ya te he dicho que no comas esas galletas, porque luego terminas con problemas estomacales! _\- ¡Dios! ¡Lo que me faltaba!_

 _-_ ¡He dicho que no es nada! ¡Bajo en seguida! _– volví a gritar con más fuerza, para descartar la posibilidad de que creyeran lo que mi padre acababa de decir._

_Deseaba, literalmente, cavar un agujero y enterrarme vivo. No bastaba con que el chico me hubiera visto luciendo horrible, si no que mi padre va y dice que tengo problemas estomacales. ¿Qué podía ser peor que eso?_

_Me encerré en el baño de mi habitación y, con violencia, me cepillé los dientes. Luego cogí la lata de fijador y comencé a arreglar la maraña sobre mi cabeza. No logré dejarlo a la perfección, pero al menos estaba mejor. Luego de eso, fui directamente a mi armario, y busqué lo mejor que tenía en ropa casual. Opté por mis amados jeans rojos, una camiseta blanca ajustada y conservé las converse sólo por comodidad… y tiempo._

_Cuando regresé al vestíbulo, me percaté de que mi padre y el hijo de Alice, ya habían metido casi todas las cosas, por lo cual me alegré de no tener que trabajar de más._

_-_ ¿Necesitan ayuda? _– consulté en cuanto ambos estaban dentro, pero me referí más que nada al chico._

 _-_ Am… si quieres… aunque ya no queda casi nada más _– murmuró mirándome extraño. Tal vez se estaba preguntando si en mi cuarto tenía alguna especie de hada madrina, y que de “Ceniciento” me había convertido en una persona normal… o algo así._

 _-_ Oh, bueno… De todos modos ayudaré _– propuse, sólo para parecer agradable –_ Me encanta ayudar _– añadí._

 _-_ ¿En serio? _– se burló mi padre a mi lado. Yo sólo lo miré furioso -_ ¿Quién eres y que has hecho con mi hijo?

 _-_ Ha, ha _– reí irónicamente y salí fuera, encaminándome hacia el carro, que, por cierto, era impresionante._

_Todo negro, con una gran capacidad. Parecía acabado de salir de la concesionaria, muy hermoso para estar frente a nuestra casa._

_-_ Lindo, ¿no? _– oí la pregunta tras de mí._

 _\- ¿_ Lindo?, no… ¡Jodidamente increíble! _– exclamé, perdiendo un poco la compostura._

 _-_ Era de mi padre, pero me lo dejó a mí en su testamento _\- Me giré a mirarlo._

_¡Woah! A la luz del sol era aún más hermoso. No podía creer que este chico fuera a vivir conmigo… ¡Diablos! ¿Sería mi hermanastro? Ok, ahora no me gusta mucho la idea._

_-_ Blaine _– se presentó, tendiéndome la mano en saludo. Yo la apreté sin dudarlo. Estaba tibia y suave, e incluso, casi podía sentir como su olor se impregnaba en mi nariz, por la cercanía. El olía a limpio, a hombre y a gel de fresa. Estaba a punto de hiperventilar -_ ¿No me dirás algo como… “Hola hermano” o “Bienvenido a la familia”?

 _-_ Oh, ah… _\- me quedé en blanco, rebuscando algo que decir… pero las frases que circulaban por mi cabeza no se parecían en nada a esas. Eran algo como, “¿Eres gay? Espero que sí” o “¿Estás soltero? Sí, que bien, acabas de conocer a tu novio”… pero no podía decir ninguna de esas. De seguro saldría corriendo aterrado -_ Bie-bienvenido… Soy Kurt _– fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir, antes de que él creyera que me había comido la lengua el ratón._

 _-_ Lo sé, mi madre no deja de hablar de ti _– rodó los ojos y eso me hizo pensar en que, o yo le desagradaba, o que su madre realmente hablaba de mí._

 _-_ Espero que cosas buenas _– reí a medias._

 _-_ Am… me… ¿me devuelves mi mano? _– preguntó conteniendo una risa. Entonces miré nuestras manos aun unidas en un saludo eterno._

 _-_ Oh, lo siento, suelo ser algo distraído _– me disculpé, golpeándome la frente mentalmente._

_Aun no terminaba de procesar que aquel chico tan increíblemente atractivo, con esa sonrisa encantadora bailando en sus labios y sus ojos amielados, comenzaría a vivir conmigo. Pero, lo que más me afectaba en este momento es que él había dejado salir la palabra “hermano”. Si nuestros padres se casan, estaré jodido. Ni por muy rebelde o irreverente que suelo ser, podría cometer un acto tan descabellado como intentar algo con el chico que se supone es mi familia ahora. Independiente que no tengamos la misma sangre, mi consciencia jamás me dejaría en paz._

_-_ ¿Cuándo comenzarás las clases? _– Preguntó, apoyándose en la puerta trasera de su carro –_ Estoy muy ansioso de conocer McKinley.

 _-_ Pues… _\- sacudí mi cabeza, tratando de dar una respuesta coherente esta vez –_ Si me conoces a mí, conocerás el instituto.

 _-_ ¿Eres popular allí? _– preguntó excitado._

 _-_ ¿Popular? No... yo no lo veo así _– me puse a su lado –_ Digamos que sólo, pertenezco a los animadores, soy el que marca las tendencias de moda, el que canta mejor y… sí, podría decir que soy algo así como… destacado _– asentí satisfecho con mi curriculum –_ Además de no sacar notas inferiores al 10, por supuesto.

 _-_ ¡Wow, entonces nos llevaremos genial! _– él casi aplaudía y daba saltitos. Estaba realmente entusiasmado –_ Yo, en Westerville estaba en una academia privada de chicos, y todos me reconocían como el chico listo. He mantenido un registro de calificaciones perfecto. Aunque la mayoría adoraba oírme cantar junto a los Warblers.

\- ¿Los qué? – _alcé una ceja._

\- Warblers. Es el coro acapela de Dalton – _explicó él_ – Participamos en muchos concursos…

 

_Yo rompí en una carcajada, interrumpiéndolo._

 

\- ¿Estabas en el coro de tu escuela? – _casi me burlé._

\- Sí, ¿qué con eso? – _comenzó a fruncir el ceño y yo tuve que detenerme._

\- No lo sé, acá en McKinley es como un suicidio social, asique no lo hagas – _reprimí una carcajada mayor._

\- ¿Qué? ¿Me estás diciendo que no cante porque a los demás podría molestarles? – _cuestionó mis palabras con recelo._

\- Algo así… - _murmuré no muy seguro de continuar el tema_ – Aunque el hielo es bueno para el cuidado de la piel, pero sin colorante rojo n° 2.

\- ¿De qué hablas? – _me miró desconcertado, como si me acabara de aparecer un tercer ojo en la frente._

\- Nada, nada… Ya lo verás, chico del coro – _me contuve de continuar riendo._

\- Tú dijiste que también cantabas – _inquirió él._

\- Por supuesto, y debo añadir que lo hago muy bien… pero yo no lo hago en una salita diminuta… Yo me presento frente a miles de personas, de pie en medio de todos, siguiendo una performance elaborada a la perfección. Ya te enseñaré los videos – _no pude evitar sonar altanero._

 

_El chico me miró con notable desagrado y en medio de una tosecita falsa, soltó algo muy similar a “fanfarrón”. Yo decidí fingir que no lo había oído._

 

\- Sacaré lo que queda – _dijo señalando el maletero y dio la vuelta al carro._

 

_De acuerdo, esa no había sido mi idea de bienvenida… y al parecer él lo tomó como una bofetada en la cara. Tal vez no era una buena decisión venirse a vivir con nosotros sin habernos conocido antes, sin saber de antemano como eran nuestras personalidades. ¡Dios! ¡Yo creí que sería un inquietante niño pequeño el que llegaría, y me traen un chico deslumbrantemente guapo que ya me odia! ¡Maldita sea mi boca presumida!_

 

_Sin decir nada, caminé hacia la casa y corrí a mi cuarto, recibiendo las extrañadas miradas de Alice y mi padre. En cuanto entré, tomé mi móvil y llamé a mi mejor amiga._

_-_ ¡No era un niño! _– Vociferé en cuanto oí que contestaba –_ Yo creí que era un mocoso insoportable y no lo era ¡Y nadie me dijo! ¡Ellos lo planearon! ¡Estoy seguro! ¡Sabían que me comportaría como idiota! ¡Los odio!

 _-_ Am… ¿por qué no me explicas todo esto con un poco más de calma?, porque… es fin de semana y deseaba dormir hasta tarde _– dijo ella, antes de proferir un bostezo –_ Lo cual ya no podré hacer.

 _-_ Okay _– dije inhalando para controlar mis atolondradas palabras –_ Recuerdas nuestra última conversación, ¿no? _– Ella murmuró un “Mm-hmm” en confirmación –_ Yo, todo este tiempo, creí que tendría que vivir con un niño de primaria, pero hoy, cuando llegaron… apareció un chico que si lo vieras, te convertirías en agua… _\- me contuve de gemir, con el recuerdo de mi primera visión de Blaine, bajo el umbral de la puerta –_ Es… simplemente… perfecto.

 _-_ ¿Algún parecido a alguien? Como para hacerme una imagen mental _– sugirió._

 _-_ Lo siento, creo que no hay nadie que se le asemeje _– me encogí de hombros, aunque sabía que ella no podía verme, pero si imaginarlo –_ Mercedes, él… tiene unos hermosos ojos color miel, el cabello negro, es un poco más bajo que yo, pero podría inclinarme si quisiera besarme _– reí ante eso. Ella soltó un “estás loco” –_ Y físicamente es tan… bien proporcionado… ¡Y su trasero! ¡Si tan sólo vieras su trasero! _– Chillé emocionado –_ Hmm… _\- añadí frustrado, regresando a mis cabales –_ Pero creo que ya di el inicio de nuestra relación con el pie izquierdo…

 _-_ ¿Kurt, qué hiciste? _– cuestionó, preparándose para reñirme._

 _-_ Sólo… comencé a presumir…

 _-_ Kurt _… – dijo con voz de madre._

 _-_ ¡Sabes que no puedo evitarlo! _– Me defendí, agitando mi mano libre –_ Él quería saber acerca de la escuela y eso fue lo que dije.

 _-_ ¡No! ¡Tú le hablaste de lo que tú eras en la escuela, no de la escuela! _– me descubrió._

 _-_ Supuse que él debía saberlo… _\- solté otra exhalación –_ Sí, lo sé… soy un idiota, y he hecho que él lo crea también.

 _-_ ¡Oh, sí! _– la pude visualizar chasqueando los dedos frente a mí, con una expresión de haber ganado._

 _-_ Y, ¿ahora qué haré? _– le pregunté, en busca de una solución a todo esto._

\- Pues demostrarle lo contrario – _respondió, como si fuera lo más evidente del mundo._

\- ¿Y cómo se supone que haga eso? – _Exclamé avergonzado_ – Sí es lo que soy… Los demás sólo me toleran porque soy popular, y les doy consejos de moda y estética… ¡Sin mí, morirían! – _me apreté el puente de la nariz_ \- ¿Ves? Lo he hecho otra vez ¡No puedo evitar presumir!

\- Sólo trata de… - _golpearon a mi puerta, por lo que alejé el teléfono, tapándolo con una mano. Luego lo puse nuevamente en mi oído, sin oír lo que me decía mi amiga._

\- Alguien está a mi puerta, te hablo luego – _corté, sin esperar respuesta_ \- ¿Quién es?

\- Am… Blaine – _contestó su melodiosa voz del otro lado._

 

_Entonces abrí mis ojos como platos. Miré a mí alrededor y me odié por no haber ordenado mi cuarto antes._

 

\- ¡Un momento! – _vociferé, guardándome el móvil en el bolsillo trasero, corriendo hacia la cama, estirándola lo mejor posible, y acomodando luego las almohadas para cubrir las imperfecciones que había dejado con la prisa. Recogí las prendas que había tirado al suelo, luego de que me viera vistiendo como un mendigo, lanzándolas dentro del armario en un completo desastre. Ya me haría el tiempo para ordenarlas. Cerré las puertas y miré a mi alrededor, un poco satisfecho de lo hecho en tiempo record. Por último, tomé mi perfume y rocié un poco en el cuarto y en mí, sólo por si acaso. Caminé hacia la puerta, y la abrí, poniendo mi mejor cara._

 

_Él estaba distraídamente apoyado sobre la pared del pasillo, con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, y un pie contra el muro formando una especie de 4. Me miró, y nuevamente esa sonrisa apareció en sus perfectos labios._

 

\- Burt me ha dicho que me enseñarías mi cuarto – _dijo, pasando una mano por su gelificado pelo_.

 _-_ Oh, eso _– por tercera vez en esa mañana, palmeé mi frente mentalmente. Debí haber tomado en consideración la sugerencia de mi padre, cuando señaló que él podría decorar su cuarto solo –_ Yo… _\- cerré la puerta tras de mí y comencé a caminar a su lado –_ Pues, digamos que me di a la tarea de… decorar el que sería tu cuarto _– comencé a explicar, aminorando mi caminar a medida que llegábamos –_ Porque soy increíble en eso… _\- me detuve, al ver que estaba presumiendo otra vez –_ Am, bueno… el asunto es que tenía la idea de que cuando tu madre decía “hijo”, se refería a un niño de primaria… Créeme que me llevé una gran sorpresa cuando te vi allí abajo – _traté de bromear, pero el sólo me miró sin sonreír_ – Fue tonto de mi parte no preguntar antes de pintar todo y comprar las cortinas… - _el alzó una ceja_ – Pero eres libre de cambiar todo si quieres – _añadí rápidamente._

\- Okay – _respondió dudoso._

 

_Con la advertencia hecha, abrí la puerta, dejando ante sus ojos un cuarto pintado con distintos tonos de azul celeste, cortinas en color azul rey, una cama cubierta por un edredón blanco con diseños de pequeños carros (sugerencia de Mercedes), un escritorio pequeño y una cajonera celeste._

 

\- ¿Tú hiciste todo esto? – _preguntó entrando sin más, recorriendo la habitación, pasando las manos por las paredes y acabando sentado en la cama, probando la comodidad de esta, con pequeños saltitos._

\- Sí… - _se oyó más como una pregunta._

\- Pues, me gusta el azul – _afirmó con su cabeza_ – Pero tal vez cambié el edredón – _bromeó, y me hizo sentir un poco más tranquilo_ \- ¡Sí! ¡Me agrada! – _confirmó, recostándose del todo en la cama._

\- Bueno, cuando quieras, puedo acompañarte a comprar un edredón nuevo – _propuse. El confirmó con un “Mm-hmm”._

_Sin saber qué más hacer ahí, me di la vuelta para regresar a mi propio cuarto._

 

\- ¡Hey, Kurt! ¡Espera! – _me detuve y regresé, apoyando mis manos en el marco de la puerta_ – Gracias por… - _señaló a su alrededor con sus dedos índices_ \- …todo esto.

 

_Sonreí en respuesta y me marché._

_Pasé el rato, hablando con Mercedes, Rachel y Quinn, por Whatsapp; en nuestro grupo personal._

_En cuanto les hable de Blaine, me exigieron que, aunque fuera a escondidas, le tomara una fotografía para enviárselas. Yo sólo reí por las locuras que decían, pero llegaron a enloquecer literalmente cuando les confirmé que el primer día de clases, llegaría con él a McKinley. Los emoticonos fueron pocos para ellas, entre la emoción y la felicidad._

_Rachel:_ Y ¿ya sabes si es gay?

 _Quinn:_ Sinceramente espero que no.

 _Yo:_ Aun no lo sé, pero ningún hetero viste tan bien.

 _Mercedes:_ No es justo, tú siempre te los llevas todos.

 _Yo:_ Eso no es cierto.

 _Quinn:_ ¡Claro que sí! O ya olvidaste al chico del Lima Bean?

 _Yo:_ Él fue el que se insinuó descaradamente _._

 _Rachel:_ Pero si tú le dejaste tu número anotado en la servilleta!

 _Yo:_ Fue él quien escribió “Chico Lindo” en mi vaso, en vez de mi nombre.

 _Quinn:_ A eso llamas insinuarse descaradamente?

 _Mercedes:_ Lo cierto, es que desde la barra le guiñó el ojo. Yo lo vi. También le acarició la mano cuando le entregó el vaso.

 _Yo:_ ¿Lo ven? Gracias Cedes.

 _Mercedes:_ No me des las gracias y preséntanos a tu chico.

 _Rachel:_ ¡Oh, sí!

 _Quinn:_ Los amigos comparten!

 _Yo:_ ¡Oigan! Él no es un pastel para repartirlo en rebanadas!

 _Quinn:_ ¡Ya quisieras! Para comértelo.

 _Yo:_ Ha, ha… que graciosa!

 _Mercedes:_ Acaso se olvidan que nuestro Kurtie está enamorado de otro chico?

 _Yo:_ Eso es cierto!

 _Quinn:_ Pero, ya llevas dos años tratando de cazar a Finn, y él no cede. ÉL NO ES GAY!

 _Yo:_ La esperanza es lo último que se pierde. Además, a él NUNCA le ha molestado MI COMPAÑÍA.

 _Rachel:_ Que no te aleje, no es una señal muy clara de que le gustes. Él es bueno con todos.

 _Yo:_ Trío de envidiosas!

_Estuve a punto de enviarles una fotografía mía, enseñándoles la lengua, cuando tocaron a mi puerta. Esta vez, sabía exactamente quién era._

_-_ ¿Kurt? _– llamó._

 _-_ Pasa _– mi padre asomó la cabeza y me miró._

 _-_ Alice se preguntaba si podías ayudarla a preparar, ya sabes, la comida… Aún no sabe dónde están las cosas y serías de gran ayuda si se lo enseñas.

 _-_ Claro, bajo enseguida _– respondí con una sonrisa._

_Tecleé rápidamente un “me voy” a las chicas, mientras que ellas hacían apuestas sobre si Blaine era hetero o gay, y si saldría primero con Finn o con él._

_El día pasó veloz y sólo vi a Blaine en el momento en que almorzamos, porque estaba acomodando sus cosas en el cuarto. Cuando llegó la hora de la cena, él bajó y se acomodó en el sofá junto a mi padre, para ver el partido, lo cual me dio un mal augurio de que este chico tal vez sí era hetero._

_Me quedé observándolo un momento, oyéndolo exclamar a la par con papá cuando alguien hacía una buena jugada y quejarse cuando ocurría lo contrario. Sin pensarlo, saqué mi móvil e inmortalicé su hermoso cuerpo, iluminado con la luz del televisor, y de la sala. Miré aquella obra maestra plasmada en mi pantalla, su sonrisa casual, su cabello, peinado a la perfección y sus brillantes ojos. Todo él era hermoso._

_-_ ¿Kurt? _– dijeron tras de mí. Yo guardé mi celular de inmediato y me volteé, fingiendo inocencia._

 _-_ ¿Sí? _– miré a Alice con mi mejor sonrisa._

 _-_ Me ayudas con los platos _– asentí y caminé con ella hacia la cocina._

_En cuanto pude, le envié la foto a las chicas, añadiendo un “Muéranse de envidia”, y una carita sonriente._

_Nos sentamos todos juntos en la mesa del comedor, veinte minutos más tarde._

_-_ Kurt _– habló mi padre –_ Alice y yo saldremos esta noche, asique, quedas a cargo de todo _– yo asentí._

 _-_ No es como si necesitara cuidarme _– murmuró Blaine, bebiendo de su vaso._

 _-_ Oh, no… no quise decir eso, es sólo por… costumbre _– se disculpó Burt. Blaine le sonrió de vuelta._

_De pronto mi cabeza comenzó a trabajar a gran velocidad. Estaría sin mi padre por alrededor de tres horas, lo que significaba que si me encerraba en mi cuarto, y me escapaba por la ventana, nadie se daría cuenta. Sonreí para mis adentros._

_Me despedí de ambos en el vestíbulo y en cuanto la puerta se cerró, corrí escaleras arriba._

_-_ ¿Kurt? _– Me detuve a la mitad de mi huida -_ ¿Quieres que veamos una película o algo?

 _-_ Yo… _\- ¡Demonios! Una oferta tentadora._

 _-_ Creo que pasarán Iron Man 2 esta noche _– él sonrió entusiasmado. Definitivamente este chico podía ser hetero._

 _-_ Uh, creo que nuestros gustos no son iguales _– me disculpé –_ Lo siento, tendrás que verla solo _– me encogí de hombros y seguí subiendo._

 _-_ Podemos ver algo que te guste a ti _– le oí decir. La culpa me recorrió, pero tenía algo mejor en mente y no podía desaprovechar esta oportunidad._

 _-_ Será para otra ocasión _– grité y me encerré en mi cuarto._

_Tecleé de memoria el número de Finn en mi celular, y esperé a que contestara._

_-_ ¿Kurt? _– contestó._

 _-_ Hola, Finny _– saludé con cariño._

 _-_ ¿Cómo estás? Llevabas tiempo sin llamar _– me acusó._

 _-_ ¡Si te contara!

 _-_ Tengo tiempo, cuéntame tus aventuras de este último mes _\- ¡Sí! Estaba esperando oír eso._

 _-_ Pues, que te digo… mi padre acaba de salir, asique podría pasarme por tu casa en diez minutos ¿Qué dices? _– en ese momento deseé tener un teléfono fijo en mis manos, para enrollar el cable alrededor de mi dedo._

 _-_ Claro, te espero _– respondió, haciéndome hacer una celebración silenciosa._

_Me arreglé el cabello, tomé una chaqueta de mi armario y con cuidado, bajé por el árbol al lado de mi ventana._

_Solíamos hacer esto con Finn, nuestras visitas nocturnas eran una especie de tradición extraña entre nosotros. La mayoría del tiempo, era él quien venía a visitarme, pero desde la última vez que Burt casi lo descubre, por caerse del árbol, decimos hacerlo cuando los padres no estuvieran._

_Estos pequeños detalles, me hacían pensar que las chicas se equivocaban al decirme que era un iluso por creer que él se fijaría en mí. Yo pensaba lo contrario._

_Su casa se encontraba a tres manzanas de la mía, por lo que caminé presuroso, intentado llegar lo más rápido posible. Para mi suerte, Finn con descaro, había puesto una escalera fuera de su ventana, ocultándola con la enredadera que cubría la casa._

_Entré a la casa Hudson, como todo un ninja y trepé con maestría hasta la ventana de Finn. Dos golpecitos suaves bastaron para que él me ayudara a entrar._

_-_ ¿Qué tal? _– saludé._

 _-_ Pues, bien ahora _– él sonrió como solía hacerlo, curvando un lado de su boca –_ He batido todos los records en la consola y no he tenido tiempo de conseguir más juegos.

 _-_ ¿Ansioso de volver al instituto mañana? _– pregunté, acomodándome en su cama._

 _-_ No lo sé, prefiero no pensar en eso, ¿sabes? _– Se sentó frente a mí –_ Entonces… ¿Me dirás qué te tuvo tan ocupado que ni siquiera me llamaste?

 _-_ Oh, sólo una mudanza _– sacudí la cabeza._

 _-_ ¿Mudanza, dices? _– Alzó una ceja -_ ¿Te has cambiado de casa?

 _-_ No, no… ¡Cómo crees! _– Reí –_ Mi padre, que decidió traer a vivir con nosotros a la mujer que conoció por internet.

 _-_ ¿Tan pronto?

 _-_ Lo mismo quisiera saber yo – _solté un suspiro._

 _-_ ¿Y qué has hecho con lo del niño? _– preguntó._

 _-_ No es ningún niño… Tiene nuestra edad _– aclaré._

 _-_ Un momento… Y ¿vivirás con él? _– su ceño estaba fruncido._

 _-_ ¿Detecto celos? _– me burlé._

 _-_ Kurt, tú sabes que no es eso _– se rascó la nuca –_ Yo sólo no confío en cualquiera para que viva contigo.

 _-_ Y es muy lindo de tu parte, pero ya es muy tarde… Y no parece ser una mala persona.

 _-_ De todos modos, mantenme informado si es que él intenta algo… _\- lo miré conmovido y él sonrió._

_Pasamos el rato, hablando de cosas sin importancia; los deportes, la ropa que debería usar mañana, la práctica… Como Finn estaba en el equipo, solíamos tener la práctica juntos, yo con las animadoras y él con los chicos._

_Los amigos de Finn; Puck, Sam y Mike me tenían como un hermano menor, siempre cuidándome y haciéndome los gustos, sobretodo Noah… él decía que yo era adorable y que cocinaba jodidamente bien. Por eso siempre que se juntaban para jugar con la consola, me llamaban y me incluían. Son un encanto._

_-_ Bien, me iré _– declaré, caminando hacia la ventana –_ Nos vemos mañana. No llegues tarde el primer día.

 _-_ Adiós, Kurt _– se acercó a mí._

_Besé su mejilla y desaparecí de su vista._

_Como un maldito mono, me trepé al árbol, entrando por mi ventana._

_-_ ¿SABES LO PREOCUPADO QUE ESTABA? _– Gruñeron a mis espaldas, mientras yo ponía el seguro –_ ¡Estuve a punto de marcarle a Burt, porque no lograba hallarte y tampoco tenía tu número!

 _-_ ¿Y para qué te preocupaste tanto? _– Dije algo irritado con su comportamiento –_ No es como si me hubieran abducido los aliens _– bromeé, pero él estaba más que furioso._

 _-_ Esto no es gracioso _– bufó entre dientes -_ ¡Llegué a pensar en que te habían secuestrado!

\- ¿Secuestrado? – _negué con la cabeza –_ Estamos en Ohio, por Dios.

\- ¿Y eso qué? – _podía ver como se expandían las aletas de su nariz con cada respiración que daba. Estaba colérico el chico._

 _-_ De acuerdo, al parecer tendremos que trazar la línea _– declaré cabreado –_ En primer lugar, te prohíbo tajantemente que te metas en mi cuarto o en mi vida otra vez _– él me miró con su ceño fruncido –_ Soy una persona poco tolerante y no querrás verme molesto porque puedo ser una verdadera amenaza _– lo señalé con un dedo –_ Segundo, si yo me escapo por las noches, ese es mi asunto. Es a mí a quien castigarán en caso de que lo descubran. Tú haz de cuenta que ni oíste ni viste nada, ¿ok? _\- tomé aire y continué –_ Tercero; mi madre murió hace mucho tiempo, por lo que hace bastante que dejé de ser reñido, soy independiente y no quiero que vengas con aires de “correctito” a tratar de ponerme límites. Yo me mando solo, ¿queda claro? Además, serías una madre horrible.

\- Kurt…

\- ¡Cuarto! – _Vociferé para no ser interrumpido_ – Cuando yo hablo… Nadie… repito… ¡Nadie!... me interrumpe. Ahora, ¡lárgate de mi cuarto, Blaine! – _señalé la salida con violencia y él salió azotando la puerta._

_De pronto, comencé a sentir que no sería capaz de soportar una casa llena… Las paredes empezaban a cerrarse y el espacio se sentía pequeño, todo me abrumaba… ¡¿Me estaré volviendo claustrofóbico?!_


	2. Integrándose

 

_El reloj digital sobre la mesita de noche, marcaba las 3 am. Y yo no era capaz de conciliar el sueño. Ahora que estaba más tranquilo, me sentía bastante mal. Había arremetido contra Blaine en el primer día, lo había corrido de mi cuarto gritándole como un demente y ni siquiera me sentía capaz de verlo a la cara nuevamente._

_Era impresionante cómo en 12 horas había jodido por completo nuestra relación._

_Me envolví en el albornoz que tenía sobre la silla, bajando a la cocina por un vaso de leche tibia. Tal vez eso me ayude con mis problemas de sueño. Mientras caminaba hacia el frigorífico, arrastrando los pies, pensaba en una buena excusa para no ir junto con Blaine al instituto en un par de horas más, pero no encontraba nada convincente._

_-_ ¿Tampoco puedes dormir?

 _-_ ¡Dios! ¿¡Pero qué demonios!? _– chillé, poniendo una mano sobre mi pecho, comprobando que mi corazón siguiera en su lugar, latiendo._

 _-_ Lo siento _– se disculpó de entre las sombras. Yo encendí las luces y me llevé una grata sorpresa al verlo con el pelo revuelto en una maraña ondulada, una ajustada camiseta blanca sin mangas y unos muy pegados bóxer, dejando bastante poco a la imaginación. Él caminó hacia mí y yo tuve que apoyarme en el mesón de la cocina para no caerme –_ No quise asustarte _– sonrió a medias._

 _-_ ¿Asustarme? No, como crees _– ironicé –_ Así es como saludo por las noches.

_Él sonrió gloriosamente y mis muros defensivos fueron destruidos. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan devastadoramente encantador? Parecía un maldito príncipe de Disney._

_-_ Oye, con respecto a lo de esta noche, yo…

 _-_ Blaine, no tienes que disculparte… _– lo interrumpí –_ Sólo comprender que hay momentos en los que suelo ser… un poco… Idiota _– me encogí de hombros –_ Que es la mayor parte del tiempo, por lo que te pido paciencia. No soy una mala persona, sólo algo presumido, obstinado e intolerante, además de que no me gusta perder y no tener la razón – _añadí_ – Si logras obviar todo eso, podemos ser buenos amigos – _sonreí._

\- ¡Woah! La lista es larga – _puso una mano en mi hombro y me temblaron las rodillas_ – Pero, puedo hacer un esfuerzo.

\- Ok, voy por mi leche – _dije, apuntando con mi pulgar hacia mi espalda_ – Dicen que es buena para dormir.

\- Entonces dame un vaso a mí también, porque no quiero llegar con ojeras a mi primer día de clases. ¡Dios! ¡Estoy tan nervioso! – _se mordió las uñas._

\- ¿Por qué? – _Consulté, vertiendo la leche en vasos_ – Sólo serán un montón de chicos subdivididos por rango de popularidad, obligados a compartir ocho horas diarias a la semana – _hice un gesto y él volvió a reír._

\- Sé que sonará algo raro, pero llevo tanto tiempo en una escuela de chicos, que creo que ya olvidé por completo lo que es estudiar con chicas… Y ¿qué tal si no le agrado a nadie? ¿O si se burlan de mí por ser “el chico nuevo”? – _Hizo comillas en el aire, abriendo los ojos con exageración_ – Tengo miedo de no poder integrarme.

\- ¿En serio estás así por eso? – _Suprimí una carcajada_ – Pues, pierde cuidado… Recuerda que tienes un santo en la corte – _me señalé con un dedo y luego le guiñé un ojo_ – Mientras estés conmigo, todo lo demás vendrá sólo.

\- ¿Incluso las chicas? – _fruncí el ceño._

\- ¿Tanto te importan las chicas? – _farfullé._

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí! – _Dijo evidente_ \- ¿A ti no?

 

_Me acerqué a él, poniendo el vaso en frente suyo, dejando el mío a un lado. Luego me incliné sobre el mesón, quedando a centímetros de su rostro._

 

\- El asunto es el siguiente… - _susurré mirándolo con intensidad. Él no retrocedió, sólo mantuvo sus ojos en los míos, como hipnotizado_ – Me importan mucho más los chicos… de preferencia guapos, divertidos, y con atributos… - _le guiñé nuevamente un ojo y regresé a mi posición, sentándome frente a él, bebiendo de mi leche, disfrutando su rostro estupefacto._

\- ¿Er-eres… gay? – _yo asentí, sin apartar mi mirada de la suya. Él parecía sorprendido, pero más que nada curioso._

\- ¿Tú no? – _consulté, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta._

\- Yo… - _¿estaba dudando?_ – Yo no, m-me gustan las chicas… Quiero decir, no tengo nada en contra… de hecho… - _ahora fue él quien se apoyó en el mesón para acercarse a mí -_ ¿Te puedo contar un secreto? _– Yo lo miré fascinado y le di un “sí “silencioso –_ Una vez hicimos una fiesta con los chicos de Dalton _– susurró frente a mi rostro, haciéndome agua la boca –_ Y uno de los chicos propuso jugar a la botella. Era estúpido, porque sólo habíamos chicos, pero algunos eran, ya sabes, gays… Esa noche besé a cinco chicos distintos, aunque habíamos bebido un poco, pero lo recuerdo como algo divertido.

 _-_ Estoy impactado _– musité sonriendo ante la nueva información adquirida -_ ¿Quién diría que aquel cliché de que “las apariencias engañan” era cierto?

 _-_ Bueno, sólo fue por una ocasión puntual… _\- aclaró, volviendo a sentarse –_ No es que me ande besando con cualquier chico cada vez que bebo.

 _-_ Claro, nadie lo ha sugerido _– anoté mentalmente en mi lista de cosas por hacer: “1.- Emborrachar a Blaine”, luego añadí más abajo “2.- Jugar al juego de la botella”._

_Bebimos de nuestros vasos en silencio, sólo lanzándonos miradas realmente intensas. Noté que se ruborizaba cada vez que yo mantenía mi vista en sus ojos, apartando su mirada._

_-_ Bien, creo que comienzo a sentir sueño _– dije, con mi humor mejorado –_ Me iré a la cama.

 _-_ De acuerdo, buenas noches _– se puso en pie y besó mi mejilla, paralizándome._

 _-_ A-adiós _– balbuceé y corrí escaleras arriba._

_No pude evitar poner la yema de mis dedos sobre el lugar en el que sus labios me habían tocado. Fue un gesto tan tierno, verlo ponerse de puntillas y besarme, que me lancé sobre mi cama y abracé la almohada, con una enorme sonrisa._

_Entonces, pude dormir._

_Mi despertador sonó, alejándome de mis fantasiosos sueños, acerca de una fiesta en donde estaba rodeado de guapos chicos sentados todos en círculo, con una botella girando en medio, apuntando directamente a Blaine, quien estaba frente a mí. Él gateaba por el suelo y se acercaba a mi rostro. “¿Vas a besarme?”, susurraba yo, temblando de anticipación. “Es lo que más deseo hacer”, respondía con aquella sensual sonrisa de dientes blancos. Ponía una mano en la parte trasera de mi cuello y me pegaba a él, besándome con pasión, introduciendo su lengua para recorrer mi boca, luchando por liderar el beso, presionándose en busca de profundizarlo aún más._

_-_ ¡Kurt! _– Mi puerta estaba siendo aporreada por mi padre -_ ¡Apaga esa maldita cosa!

 

_Abrí los ojos, y lancé un manotazo al despertador que dejó de sonar al instante. Me froté el rostro, alejando las imágenes de mi mente. Entonces me percaté de que no sería tan fácil, puesto que bajo mis sábanas, mi erección amenazaba con rasgar mi bóxer._

_¡Demonios! ¡Necesitaría una ducha fría!_

_Luego de veinte minutos temblando bajo la regadera, me sentí en condiciones de temperar el agua. Había recuperado mi compostura y no pretendía volver a recordar aquel erótico sueño. Me arreglé frente al espejo, como lo solía hacer, antes de ir al instituto, luego me vestí con la ropa que había preparado._

_Pronto comenzaría a usar mi uniforme de los Cheerios, pero debía esperar a que la entrenadora Silvester acabara con las pruebas de admisión, en donde no añadía a nadie nuevo, sino que sólo se burlaba de aquellos que trataban de formar parte de los animadores._

_Bajé por mi desayuno y me encontré con Blaine, sentado en el mesón, tal y como había estado hace unas horas, bebiendo leche y confesándome que había besado algunos chicos con el jodido jueguito de la botella._

_Aparté con violencia aquellos recuerdos de mi mente, antes de que mi amigo reaccionara, y tuviera que tomar otra ducha de agua fría._

_-_ ¡Buenos días! _– Saludó él, con alegría en su voz -_ ¿Emocionado?

 _-_ Tal vez _– me encogí de hombros, cogiendo una tostada de su plato –_ Sólo quiero llegar y ver a los chicos nuevos _– lo vi tensarse en su lugar y sonreí para mis adentros. Al parecer el tema de los chicos, le afectaba._

 _-_ Burt me dijo que tus amigas venían a recogerte… _\- comenzó a decir –_ Pero había pensado que podríamos irnos juntos, en mi carro _– sonreí ampliamente._

 _-_ Por supuesto que sí _– respondí, sacando mi móvil para textearle a Rachel._

_“No vengas por mí. Encontré mi conductor personal – Kurt”_

_Comí en silencio y luego subí a lavarme los dientes. La respuesta a mi mensaje no tardó en llegar._

_“Maldito suertudo. Más te vale que sea hetero – Rachel”_

_“Eso aún está indefinido – Kurt”_

_Reí ante eso y cogí mi bolso, regresando a la planta baja._

_-_ ¿Nos vamos? _– pregunté. Blaine asintió y nos montamos en su flamante carro._

_Le di las indicaciones de cómo llegar al instituto y en menos de quince minutos, ya estábamos buscando un lugar para aparcar._

_-_ Bienvenido a mi reinado _– bromeé. Él sólo negó con la cabeza y bajó del carro. Yo lo seguí._

 _-_ Supongo que tendré que pasar por la dirección en busca de mi horario y todas esas cosas, ¿no? _– dudó._

 _-_ Por supuesto, pero antes, déjame presentarte a mis amigas _– lo tomé del brazo, haciéndolo entrar en el pasillo –_ Te encantarán.

_Caminamos girando en algunas partes, y tal como lo pensé, las hallé reunidas junto a mi taquilla. Solía ser nuestro centro de reuniones._

_-_ ¡Cedes, Rach, Q! _– exclamé, soltando el brazo de Blaine y acercándome a ellas con los brazos abiertos, envolviéndolas en un abrazo grupal._

 _-_ ¡Kurtie! _– gritaron las tres, ensordeciéndome._

 _-_ ¿Este es Blaine? _– consultó Rachel en cuanto nos separamos._

 _-_ Oh, sí _– lo tiré de un brazo y lo puse frente a mis amigas –_ Chicas, les presento a Blaine.

 _-_ Blaine Anderson _– detalló él, saludándolas a cada una con un beso en la mejilla. Reí ante las expresiones de fascinación que hacían luego de ser besadas por él._

 _-_ Eres aún más guapo en persona _– soltó Quinn._

 _-_ ¿Uh? _– Blaine me lanzó una mirada de duda. Recordé la fotografía que les había enviado._

 _-_ Nada, no las escuches _– lo aparté de ellas –_ El sol de estos meses les fundió las neuronas _– empezamos a caminar, por lo que miré a las chicas –_ Nos vemos luego, debo acompañar a Blaine a la dirección.

_Nos alejamos y solté un suspiro. Blaine rio divertido._

_-_ Son algo… hormonales _– murmuró._

 _-_ Son chicas, es su naturaleza _– me encogí de hombros._

_Anduvimos por los pasillos, y Blaine miraba fascinado hacia todas partes. De pronto, doblando en una esquina, fue arrollado por alguien. Él rápidamente sostuvo a la chica, antes de que esta cayera y se diera un buen golpe. En cuanto vi quien era, deseé que la dejara caer._

_-_ Lo siento, estaba distraída _– se disculpó ella, acomodando su bolso y su largo cabello negro._

 _-_ No es nada _– comentó él, de forma amable._

 _-_ Tal vez si abrieras más los ojos, podrías ver por donde andas _– solté molesto -_ ¡Oh! ¡Lo olvidaba! No puedes ir en contra de tu naturaleza asiática… ¡pobre! _– fingí un tono apenado._

 _-_ Kurt… _\- siseó Blaine. Yo lo ignoré y chasqueé los dedos frente a la chica._

 _-_ ¡Vamos! ¡Muévete! _– exclamé y ella prácticamente corrió para desaparecer de en frente nuestro. Yo sonreí satisfecho._

 _-_ ¿Por qué has hecho eso? _– Miré a Blaine con mi ceja alzada –_ ¡Fue muy grosero!

 _-_ ¿Hacer qué? _– Pregunté -_ ¿Lo dices por Tina? ¡Pff! Es una tarada.

 _-_ ¿Qué te ha hecho para que la trates de esa manera? _\- ¿me estaba regañando? –_ No creí que fueras así, Kurt _– negó con la cabeza y dio un par de pasos lejos de mí._

 _-_ ¡Hey! _– vociferé molesto. Él no volteó, por lo que tuve que alcanzarlo -_ ¿Tú qué sabes? ¡Además, ya te había dicho como soy, no puedes culparme por no poder refrenar mis palabras!

\- No, pero nada te da derecho de humillar a los demás – _se volteó a mirarme y me habló muy de cerca, con evidente enojo_ – Eso es ruin y bajo, mayormente si se trata de un chica.

 

_Se alejó, dejándome con una cara de tonto._

 

\- ¡Aún no te he llevado a la dirección! – _grité, para que regresara._

\- ¡La encontraré yo solo! – _respondió sin mirarme._

 

_Se perdió entre los muchos chicos se circulaban por el pasillo, y yo quise patear un bote de basura._

_Di la media vuelta y caminé en busca de las chicas. Después de todo, él tendría que volver a hablarme, porque aquí, yo gobernaba… Está perdido sin mí._

…

 

\- De acuerdo, por ser el primer día, les consentiré que no estén llevando sus uniformes – _comenzó a decir la entrenadora Silvester, mientras Mercedes y yo la mirábamos sentados frente a ella_ – El pertenecer a los animadores, les da un lugar aquí, y ¿cómo se supone que lo demuestren, si no llevan sus uniformes?

\- Creímos que querría hacer las pruebas primero – _dije, encogiéndome de hombros._

\- Por supuesto que haré las pruebas, pero mi capitán de los Cheerios no necesita audicionar – _declaró, apoyándose en su escritorio._

\- ¿Perdón? Dijo… ¿capitán? – _dudó Mercedes a mi lado._

\- Sí, eso fue lo que dije mini Aretha – _confirmó_ – Quinn me falló la temporada pasada, cuando se lesionó el tobillo. Y eso no me sirve… Asique ¡Felicidades, Porcelana! – _me miró con una mueca muy similar a una sonrisa_ – Desde mañana, comienzas a mandar aquí.

\- Muchas gracias entrenadora – _musité yo, saliendo de mi nube de felicidad_ – No se arrepentirá.

\- ¿Le podrían decir a Santana que venga a mi despacho? – _Nos pidió_ – Necesito a alguien tan cruel como yo, para burlarme de los ilusos que audicionarán esta tarde. Becky es genial, pero considero que otra perra, no me vendría mal – _me miró a mí_ – Te lo pediría a ti Hummel, pero las críticas sobre la ropa, no son lo suficientemente hirientes.

 

_Salimos de la oficina de Sue y poco me faltaba para aplaudir de alegría._

 

\- En cuanto le cuente a mi padre, morirá de felicidad – _exclamé_ \- ¡Soy el nuevo capitán de los animadores!

 

_Mercedes me abrazó y luego continuamos nuestro camino._

_En las afueras de la cafetería, nos topamos de frente con Santana, quien estaba de la mano de Brittany._

 

\- ¡Hey, López! – _hablé fuerte para que me oyera._

\- Lady Hummel, también me da gusto ver tu cara – _ironizó_ \- ¿Cuánto dinero invertiste este verano para mantener alejado el acné de tu rostro de niña?

\- Menos de lo que gastaste tú en ponerte ese par de pechos falsos – _se mordió el labio ofuscada, porque sabía que no me equivocaba_ – Mira, si te estoy hablando, no es por gusto, créeme, tengo mejores cosas que hacer – _dije cortante. Ella cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho, mirándome con una ceja alzada_ – La entrenadora quiere verte, me pidió que te diera el recado – _la esquivé para marcharme con Mercedes, pero ella abrió la boca._

\- ¿Así que ahora eres la paloma mensajera de la entrenadora? – _Podía oír la burla en sus palabras_ – Que bajo has caído Kurtie – _se compadeció falsamente. Yo, sonriendo me volteé y me puse frente a ella, mirándola hacia abajo._

\- Oh, no querida… – _simulé simpatía_ – Me lo pidió luego de nombrarme capitán de las animadoras, asique… - _puse mi voz de advertencia_ \- Yo que tú, guardaría las frasecitas mal hechas con las que sueles hablar en ese barrio vulgar donde vives, y comenzaría a comportarme mejor con el que podría sacarte la popularidad de una patada.

 

_Ella torció el gesto en una mueca altanera y giró sobre sus talones, alejándose con Brittany. Yo sonreí satisfecho de darle una cucharada de su propio veneno a esa arpía y continué caminando con mi amiga._

_-_ Eso fue soberbio _– se rio ella._

 _-_ ¿Tú crees? _– Tomé su brazo –_ Yo siento que pudo haber sido mejor.

 _-_ Oye, ¿ese no es Blaine? _– preguntó Mercedes, mirando al frente sorprendida._

 _-_ No es él _– murmuré al ver quien lo acompañaba -_ ¡No puede ser él! ¿Qué hace con la chica “Chang”? _– bufé molesto._

 _-_ No lo sé, tal vez se conocieron en clase… o algo _– sugirió ella._

 _-_ ¡Maldita asiática! ¿No se conformó con arrollarlo en el pasillo, ahora quiere cazarlo? _– dije indignado._

 _-_ ¿De qué hablas? _– mi amiga me miró, ladeando la cabeza._

 _-_ Nada, vamos _– caminé hacia ellos, fingiendo mi mejor sonrisa –_ Hola Blaine _– saludé -_ ¿Has encontrado la dirección?

 _-_ Sí, gracias por preguntar _– respondió cortante._

 _-_ ¿Haciendo de guía turística? _– me dirigí a Tina –_ Esa labor ya puedes dejármela a mí.

 _-_ No, gracias _– me interrumpió Blaine, poniendo una mano en mi brazo para que volteara a verlo –_ Tina lo ha hecho muy bien _– sus ojos me miraron, atravesándome con intensidad. Él estaba molesto, muy molesto –_ Además, tú debes estar muy ocupado _– dijo sarcásticamente –_ Tu agenda debe estar repleta de personas a quien debes ir a humillar públicamente, asique, no te preocupes por mí, que puedo arreglármelas por mi cuenta.

_Sentí que literalmente mi mandíbula llegaba al suelo. Me quedé estático, mirando cómo él la tomaba de la mano y se alejaban._

_-_ ¡Ash! _– Solté, apretando mi puño frente a mi rostro teatralmente –_ ¡Es una zorra!

 _-_ Creo que deberías calmarte un poco, Kurt _– Mercedes se paró delante de mí y me abanicó con su carpeta –_ La vena de tu frente va a explotar si no lo haces.

 _-_ ¡Hola chicos! _– Apareció la voz de Rachel a nuestro lado -_ ¿Qué hacen que no van a clase? Nos toca en el laboratorio, ¡Vamos!

 

_Me dejé arrastrar, sin ser capaz de salir de mi estado de incredulidad. No entendía como Blaine podía matar todas sus posibilidades de ser popular en el instituto, sólo por una chica como Tina._

_El resto de las clases pasaron como una nebulosa frente a mis ojos, excepto el último bloque, pues Blaine acababa de entrar al salón. No odiaba la Geografía, pero tampoco entraba dentro de mis favoritos. Aunque eso podía cambiar ahora que mi chico gelificado ocupaba el asiento junto al mío._

_-_ Hola _– saludó, sacando su libreta de apuntes y algunos lápices –_ Lamento lo de hace un rato _– dijo, mirándome con sinceridad. Yo me negué a continuar comportándome como un tonto inmaduro, y mostré mi mejor sonrisa._

 _-_ Yo lo lamento más _– mentí, porque lo cierto es que volvería a hacerlo –_ Es que… nunca me he llevado bien con Tina y, verte con ella… me sacó de mis cabales _– me miró raro y luego rió –_ Tampoco quiero que pienses que soy así con todas las personas, yo no humillo a nadie…

 _-_ Tranquilo, eso fue… Am… _\- se sonrojo –_ Sólo lo dije porque estaba molesto. No es que realmente lo piense.

 _-_ Pues, que bien… _\- saqué mis materiales, al ver que la maestra había ingresado al salón y pedía orden a la clase._

_Pasaron un par de minutos y yo me devanaba los sesos tratando de decir algo inteligente y agradable para iniciar conversación con Blaine, pero todo lo que pensaba era en preguntarle por qué se paseaba con Tina por todo el instituto o cosas por el estilo. De pronto, una idea brillante cruzó por mi mente._

_-_ Blaine, ¿cuándo es tu cumpleaños? _– susurré, temiendo que se mosqueara conmigo, pues estaba demasiado concentrado en lo que la maestra hablaba._

 _-_ El próximo mes _– contestó, mientras escribía con su hermosa y caligráfica letra sobre el papel –_ Cerca de Halloween _– añadió con una sonrisa de lado -_ ¿Raro, no?

 _-_ Genial, diría yo… _\- respondí, girándome en la silla, para verle de pleno –_ Porque, había pensado que… con las chicas podríamos organizar una fiesta de bienvenida para ti, y es casi perfecto que el próximo mes sea tu cumpleaños… Sería un “cumpleaños de bienvenida” _– traté de sonar divertido, pero él me miró confundido, por un largo rato._

_Me relajé en cuanto lo vi soltar una carcajada, que provocó un llamado de atención de la profesora, para ambos._

_-_ Me encantaría _– susurró cerca de mi oído. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda e inconteniblemente, un suspiro se me escapó. Por suerte él no llegó a oírlo._

_Llevaba dos días compartiendo con este chico, pero aún no lograba entender de qué iba, porque; o sufría un caso grave de bipolaridad, o somos jodidamente iguales, y chocamos por ello._

_El timbre que finalizaba la clase, sonó al fin y yo guardé todas mis cosas, en perfecta armonía con mi compañero de pupitre._

_-_ Por fin nos vamos a casa _– comenté, saliendo del salón, hombro con hombro con Blaine._

 _-_ Oh, ah… creo que tendrás que esperarme _– dijo, rascándose la nuca –_ Es que… me he inscrito en algunos clubes y en los animadores _– explicó con una amplia sonrisa al decir lo último –_ Y las pruebas son ahora, asique…

 _-_ Un momento… _\- alcé mi índice, deteniéndolo -_ ¿Te has apuntado a los Cheerios? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no sabes que Sue Silvester no acepta a nadie y solo hace pruebas para burlarse de todos?

 _-_ Pues… Sé que tengo habilidades para entrar, y… _\- yo lo miré algo compungido, pero él no se dejó abatir –_ Soy bueno en todo lo que me propongo.

 _-_ De acuerdo, te acompañaré sólo para recoger lo que quede de ti, luego de que esas tres perras destrocen tu autoestima _– le puse una mano en el hombro y avanzamos hacia el gimnasio –_ Y, ¿a cuántos clubes te has unido? _– pregunté._

 _-_ A todos _– respondió campante. Yo lo miré asustado. ¿Qué pretendía con eso?_

_Él sonrió complacido de mi cara de asombro, sin siquiera inmutarse por ello. Dudé que fuera capaz de lograr llevar al día todas aquellas actividades extracurriculares, por lo que estaba más que seguro de que antes de que el primer trimestre del curso acabara, ya habría desertado al menos de la mitad._

_Quizás subestimé su miedo de no lograr integrarse, pero al parecer, iba en serio. De cierta forma, era bastante lógico lo que él hacía… Si no se unía a nada, no conocería a gente, por lo que sería un perdedor total. Entonces, muy por el contrario, se ha unido a un montón de clubes, por lo que conocerá un montón de gente y la popularidad vendrá sola. Muy listo._


	3. Malas Decisiones

 

 

_Llegamos a la entrada del gimnasio, sorprendiéndonos de la gran cantidad de chicas y chicos que hacían fila para audicionar. Nos acercamos, para formar parte del montón. De pronto, todos se apartaron hacia un lado, dejando salir a una chica, que venía tapándose el rostro con ambas manos, mientras lloraba sonoramente. Blaine la detuvo con amabilidad, preguntándole si se encontraba bien, lo cual era obvio que no._

_-_ ¡Ella es un mounstruo! _– sollozó la chica, aceptando el pañuelo de papel que Blaine le ofrecía y echándose a correr por el pasillo._

_Ambos compartimos una mirada confundida, y yo sólo apoyé mi mano en su hombro, para darle ánimos. Sabía lo que pasaría, pero si él se empañaba en hacerlo de todos modos, a pesar de que ya le había hecho la advertencia, no podía hacer nada más._

_-_ ¡Blaine Anderson! _– oímos, luego de que por fin avanzamos en la interminable hilera de personas._

_Caminé junto con él, entrando en el amplio espacio, que daba al interior del gimnasio. Una mesa estaba ubicada en medio, dejando el espacio suficiente para evaluar a quien se presentara. En ella, Sue Silvester destacaba en medio, con Becky Jackson a la izquierda y Santana López al otro lado._

_-_ ¡No, no, no! _– exclamó Sue, al verme, negando con su dedo y señalando posteriormente la puerta –_ Porcelana, no puedes estar aquí _– vociferó –_ Ya tengo suficientes jurados.

 _-_ Yo… sólo vine a acompañar a Blaine a su prueba _– expliqué, sintiéndome ligeramente molesto. O sea, nadie me negaba la entrada así como así._

 _-_ Lo siento, él debe audicionar sólo o simplemente no audicionar _– declaró tajante._

_Miré la burlona sonrisa en el rostro de Santana con los ojos entrecerrados y haciendo un berrinche, caminé dando largas zancadas fuera del gimnasio. Empujé a un par de_

_nerds que se me atravesaron en la salida, y me los quité de encima. Estaba cabreado, y odiaba no saber que horribles cosas podría estarle diciendo ahora mismo Santana o Sue al pobre de Blaine. Él era un chico talentoso, no lo dudaba, pero no creo que ellas lo dejen hacer ni la mitad de su audición antes de comenzar a abuchearlo. Fruncí el ceño pensando el ello y me maldije por no haber insistido en asistir a las jodidas audiciones como juez._

 

_Luego de cinco interminables minutos, Blaine salió, luciendo normal. No había signos de decepción en su rostro ni menos ganas de salir huyendo, como muchas veces había visto en otros chicos que hacían las pruebas para entrar._

 

\- ¿Qué tal se han portado el trío de arpías? – _pregunté, tratando de bromear._

\- Creo que me fue bastante bien – _respondió sin una pizca de sarcasmo_ – Ellas incluso se pusieron en pie para aplaudir, en cuanto acabé.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Qué! – _estaba jodidamente asombrado. La última vez que eso había pasado, fue la vez en que yo audicioné, presentando una rutina que había ensayado todo el verano_ \- ¿Qué has hecho allá adentro? ¿Alguna especie de “Streaptease”?

 

_Él sonrió de forma encantadora, negando con la cabeza. Tomó mi brazo, cruzándolo con el suyo y caminamos de esta forma hasta el aparcamiento. Yo caminé en piloto automático, completamente atónito. Blaine era una verdadera caja de sorpresas, al punto que me asusutaba._

 

_Una vez montados sobre su carro, él encendió la radio, dejándolo en una estación en que pasaban una canción de Katy Perry._

 

\- ¡No sabes cómo amo a Katy! – _comentó, mirándome con aquella sonrisa aun en sus labios_ – Me considero su mayor fan.

\- Katy es increíble, eso es cierto… Pero, Gaga es… Simplemente maravillosa – _rebatí._

\- Claro que no, o sea, sí… pero no más que Katy – _discutió, subiendo el volumen al radio_ \- You’re so hypnotizing, could you be the devil, could you be an angel – _cantó junto con la música_ \- Your touch magnetizing, feels like I am floating, leave my body glowing…

\- Ya no cantes – _reí, golpeando su hombro con suavidad_ – Arruinarás aquella canción, y pobrecita Katy – _añadí, haciendo un puchero. Él cerró los ojos para cantar._

 _-_ You’re from a whole another world, a different dimension _– continuó ignorándome -_ You open my eyes and I’m ready to go, lead me into the light… ¡Vamos, canta conmigo!

_Negué con la cabeza, pero accedí._

_-_ Kiss me, k-k-kiss me, infect me with your love, and fill me with your poison _– nos miramos, riendo como dos tontos -_ Take me, t-t-take me, wanna be your victim, ready for abduction _– simulé un micrófono con mi puño y lo puse frente a él para que cantara -_ Boy, you’re an alien, your touch so far away _– le quité el “micrófono” y canté yo -_ It’s supernatural, extraterrestrial…

_Nos detuvimos en un semáforo y continuamos tarareando la canción, y cantándola… mientras que nuestros ojos conectaban de una forma increíble. Era como si él intentara ver a través de ellos, buscando mi interior. Me sentía sofocado y a la vez emocionado por las nuevas sensaciones que este chico me hacía experimentar._

_Llegamos a la casa, luego de cantar dos canciones más que resonaron por todo lo alto, mientras andábamos por las calles de Lima._

_-_ Debo admitir que no mentías cuando decías que cantabas bien _– comentó, entrando conmigo al vestíbulo._

 _-_ ¿Bien? ¡Pff! Soy una maravilla _– alardeé –_ Justin Bieber me envidiaría si me oyera cantar _– Blaine soltó una carcajada sonora y vi cómo mi padre hacía acto de presencia desde la sala._

 _-_ Oírlos reír es bueno _– dijo, palmeando el hombro de Blaine y luego medio abrazándome a mí -_ ¿Qué tal la escuela?

 _-_ Una locura _– soltó él._

 _-_ Increíble _– respondí al mismo tiempo -_ ¿Adivina a quién han ascendido a capitán de los animadores? _– Comencé a decir, sin contener mi felicidad -_ ¡A mí!

 _-_ ¿Es enserio? _– preguntó mi padre, con una enorme sonrisa -_ ¡Genial! _– me envolvió en un paternal abrazo._

 _-_ ¿Por qué no me lo habías contado a mí? _– consultó Blaine, mirándome con una expresión de indignación fingida –_ Yo también quería felicitarte.

 

_Él me jaló hacia sus brazos y me desarmó por completo con aquel gesto tan natural. Me rodeó, pegándome a su cuerpo y yo tuve que poner toda mi fuerza de voluntad en no demostrar mi felicidad de forma física, porque si él lo notaba, no podría disimularlo con decir que tengo una bolsa de caramelos en el bolsillo del pantalón. Necesitaría algo mucho más grande que eso._

_Imágenes de gatitos atropellados y gente mal vestida llenaron mi cabeza, consiguiendo mantener las cosas bajo control, mientras disfrutaba de su toque tan varonil y su perfume almizcleño de madera y fresas._

_-_ ¡Serás el mejor! _– exclamó el moreno, mirándome feliz._

 _-_ Gracias Blaine, papá _– los miré a ambos, y quité una lágrima imaginaria con mi dedo._

_Mi padre se marchó luego de un rato, diciendo que tenía algo de trabajo pendiente en el taller, por lo que nuevamente estaba a solas con Blaine._

_-_ ¿Qué tal una película? _– Propuso –_ Podríamos pedir una pizza y escoger algo que te guste.

 _-_ Tal vez… _\- me encogí de hombros, pero sentí el vibrar de mi teléfono._

_Alcé mi mano, pidiéndole un minuto a Blaine, cogiendo la llamada._

_-_ ¿Diga? _– respondí._

 _-_ Hola, Kurt _– saludó Puckerman con su particular estilo de malote -_ ¿Estás en casa?

 _-_ Sí, me disponía a ver una peli, ¿por? _– quise saber._

 _-_ Pues, tenemos programada una reunión de chicos en casa de Finn, ya sabes, lo usual… _\- sonreí, sabiendo con exactitud a lo que se refería –_ Algunos videojuegos sangrientos, muchas latas de Coca-Cola y tú cocinándonos una comida increíble _– su voz cambió al decir lo último, sonando emocionado._

 _-_ No lo sé, es que… estoy con… con mi… am… _\- no sabía cómo demonios llamar a Blaine –_ Con el hijo de la novia de papá y, no quisiera dejarlo solo… me sabría muy mal hacerlo.

 _-_ Si es por eso, puedes traerlo, no hay problema… con tal de que vengas a cocinar para nosotros _– declaró._

 _-_ Algún día, les cobraré por mis servicios otorgados _– me quejé antes de confirmarle que en media hora estaría allí, con Blaine._

_Al principio, éste se mostró algo reacio al respecto, argumentando que prefería pasar el tiempo en casa… conmigo. Pero, cuando yo le dije que sería la ocasión perfecta para que hiciera un par de amigos; que hablaban de películas de acción, videojuegos, pornografía y chicas… sobretodo chicas, él aceptó ir. No niego que eso me cabreó un poco y estuve a punto de mandarlo al demonio, pero me contuve a tiempo para reprimir mis hormonales palabras y salimos en dirección a la casa de mi platónico._

_-_ ¡Hola a todos! _– vociferé al llegar, para escucharme por sobre el ruido de las metralletas que resonaban por la sala. ¡Malditos videojuegos!_

_Miré a Blaine, quién parecía algo nervioso. Lo tomé del brazo y lo arrastré al interior de la casa._

_-_ ¡Kurt, llegaste! _– Noah fue el primero en correr a recibirme, envolviéndome en un abrazo poco delicado, girándome en el aire -_ ¡Ya estaba muriendo de hambre!

 _-_ ¡Por Dios, Puckerman! _– fingí enojo –_ Sólo me utilizas para satisfacer tu hambre _– el rió, medio azorado y negó con la cabeza. Luego su vista miró más allá de mí, centrándose en Blaine -_ ¡Oh, tú debes ser Brandon! _– comentó Puck, dándole un apretón de manos._

 _-_ Blaine… _\- corrigió él, dejándose arrastrar a la sala por el chico del mohicano._

 _-_ ¡Oigan, chicos! _– gritó él -_ ¡Miren! ¡Él es Braine, el amigo de Kurt! _\- se esforzó en presentarlo, errando nuevamente en el nombre._

 _-_ Blaine _– una vez más explicó –_ Y soy soy hermanast…

 _-_ ¡Bienvenido! _– vociferó Finn, alzando una mano en saludo. Sam y Mike lo imitaron, dándole un saludo poco formal e invitándolo a unirse._

_Noah aprovechó que todos estaban más que concentrados en las violentas imágenes en la pantalla, inclusive el recién llegado, quien ya tenía un joystick en las manos, y se puso a mi lado, en la isla de la cocina. Me miró de lado, y yo, bajé la vista al suelo. Siempre hacía lo mismo. Cada vez que los chicos se reunían, era él quien me llamaba con la excusa de la comida, pero pasaba prácticamente todo el tiempo a mi lado, sin perder ocasión de adularme o coquetear, lo cual me descolocaba, porque solía decir frases homofóbicas cuando estaba con los chicos, o salir con cada chica que se le cruzaba por el frente._

_-_ Extraño verte en tu traje de animador _– comentó, acercando su mano a la mía. Yo no me moví. Lo cierto era que esas extrañas actitudes en él, no me molestaban en lo absoluto. Prefería pensar que era su forma de mostrar cariño de amigos –_ Luce genial en ti.

 _-_ Creo que desde mañana cumpliré tus deseos _– bromeé, pero no pude evitar que mi voz sonara algo rasposa._

 _-_ Oí por ahí que has ascendido a capitán _– su mano envolvió la mía, dándole un suave apretón –_ Felicidades.

 _-_ ¿Qué tal si cocinamos algo? _– Noah solía ofrecerse a ayudarme. Una sonrisa lobuna recorrió su rostro y se puso en pie, tirando de mi mano hacia la cocina._

 _-_ Una tentadora oferta, viniendo de ti _– revolvió mi cabello, a sabiendas que odiaba que me tocaran el pelo. Yo me alejé, tratando de restaurar la perfección de éste mirándome en el microondas, mientras que él sólo reía divertido._

 _-_ Algún día te afeitaré la cabeza mientras duermes _– farfullé, alzando con mis dedos, mi cabello._

 _-_ Uh… _\- fingió un escalofrío –_ Estoy realmente asustado. Aunque tenerte de noche en mi cuarto no suena nada mal _– yo negué con la cabeza, ante aquel comentario tan tremendamente homosexual._

_Pasamos un rato rebuscando entre las cosas de la alacena, en busca de algo que pudiéramos cocinar, hallando masas pre cocidas de Lasaña. Ambos “chocamos los cinco” ante el hallazgo. Buscamos lo restante y nos pusimos manos a la obra en preparar la cena para todos._

_-_ He pensado en tatuarme la estrella de la bandera judía en mi hombro _– comentó Puck, mientras salteaba la carne en una sartén -_ ¿Qué opinas?

 _-_ Hmm _… – puse cara de analista –_ Aunque los chicos tatuados son realmente excitantes… _\- empecé a decir –_ No soy partidario de dañar la piel con algo permanente _– arrugué el entrecejo –_ Yo no lo haría.

 _-_ Así que… _\- Noah me acorraló entre el fregadero y su cuerpo, haciéndome mirar directamente a sus ojos pardos –_ Te resultan excitantes los chicos con tatuajes.

 _-_ Depende del tatuaje _– me apresuré en decir en un susurro suave, algo ahogado._

 _-_ Puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión… - _su rostro estaba tan cerca del mío que el aire comenzó a faltarme de pronto._

 _-_ ¿Kurt, en cuanto…? _– Puck y yo volteamos a ver el rostro contrariado de Blaine, que nos miraba como si acabara de aparecer un pulpo en la cocina. Noah retrocedió, regresando a su labor de cocinar la carne, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Yo, en cambio, me acerqué al moreno, que aún me miraba confundido._

 _-_ ¿Qué decías? _– traté de sonar normal, pero no fui muy convincente._

 _-_ Los chicos se… preguntaban en cuanto tiempo tendrás… tendrán… lista la cena _– explicó, cerrando los ojos a ratos y revolviendo la mano en el aire, en un intento de recordar lo que iba a decir._

 _-_ Creo que en un rato _– declaré –_ Puedes decirles que no se desesperen _– añadí con una sonrisa, pero él solo volteó, como presuroso por salir de mi vista._

_Quedé con una sensación extraña en el cuerpo, luego de que Puck tuviera ese comportamiento y Blaine actuara de esa forma._

_El resto de la velada pasó en una inquietante normalidad, en la cual Blaine, Puck y yo, compartíamos miradas de todo tipo, mientras los demás chicos comían como si no lo hubiesen hecho en años. Igual que siempre._

_-_ “Ke loh prohmeko, Kuhg” _– comenzó a decir Finn, con la boca repleta de comida –_ “Sih ahgun díah ke cambiag deh casa”… “o ge ciudag”… “Go meh goy conkigo. Ereg un puko genioh en ga cogina. Mamá ke engigiaría”

 _-_ ¡Demonios, Finn! _– me quejé -_ ¿Y no podías esperar a tragarte todo eso antes de hablar? _– él me sonrió apenado y los chicos sólo rieron._

_Una vez que la comida se hubo terminado, me acurruqué entre Finn y Mike, quienes se debatían un duelo a muerte con unos personajes horrendos, que llevaban cabellos de colores y vestimentas extrañas. Pero peleaban como si fueran hadas, lanzándose encantamientos con estelas brillantes. Reí para mí ante ese pensamiento._

_-_ Kurt… es algo tarde _– habló por fin Blaine, luego de guardar un silencio sepulcral –_ Deberíamos irnos.

 _-_ No… pero si apenas llegaron _– resopló Finn –_ Además, comenzabas a caerme bien, Brandon.

 _-_ Blaine… _\- dijo el aludido con voz cansada. Llevaba corrigiéndolos desde que Puck lo había nombrado mal._

 _-_ Como sea… Unos minutos más no les harán daño _– insistió._

_Crucé miradas con Blaine, en busca de una respuesta. Lo cierto es que estaba algo cansado y deseaba como nunca recostarme a dormir, pero tampoco quería ser aguafiestas._

_-_ Será mejor que continuemos otro día _– respondió entonces el moreno, poniéndose en pie y tendiéndome una mano para ayudarme a hacer lo mismo. No lo pensé mucho y la acepté. Me llevé una mirada letal de Puckerman, pero preferí ignorarlo. Era mejor así._

 _-_ Nos vemos mañana chicos _– me despedí con un gesto de la mano libre, pues Blaine no había liberado mi mano aun –_ Y, Finn… No aceptaré que te desaparezcas todo el día otra vez.

 _-_ ¡Era el primer día! _– Se justificó, entregándole el mando de la consola a Puck –_ La entrenadora nos hizo pruebas a todos, lo siento _._

 _-_ Como sea, no dejaré que se repita _– lancé un beso en su dirección y salimos al frescor de la noche._

 _-_ Debí traer mi chaqueta _– murmuró Blaine, mientras caminábamos -_ ¿Tienes frío?

_Yo negué, pero un involuntario escalofrío me delató. Él sin tardar ni medio minuto, se quitó su suéter sin mangas y lo puso sobre mi espalda, envolviéndome con sus brazos, para conservarlo en su lugar. Yo me abracé a mí mismo, avanzando por la acera así, uno pegado al otro._

_-_ Entonces… _\- comenzó a decir él ojimiel, con evidente nerviosismo –_ Entre ese chico, ¿Puckerman?... y tú… ¿Hay algo? _– yo me contuve de carcajear._

 _-_ ¡No, no, no! _– Negué eufóricamente -_ ¡No! Es decir, es Noah Puckerman… ¡No! _– simulé un escalofrío ante la idea. Blaine rió._

 _-_ Él no pareciera pensar igual _– comentó, lanzándome una mirada inquisitiva. Yo volví a negar, conteniendo mi sonrisa._

 _-_ Somos buenos amigos, desde hace mucho, al igual que con Finn _– aclaré, aunque no sabía por qué –_ Para ellos soy quien les cocina y se burla de lo absurdo de sus video juegos, pero con el que siempre pueden contar para todo.

 _-_ Eso es lindo, viniendo de ti _– murmuró._

 _-_ ¿Qué quieres decir con “viniendo de mí”? _– Hice comillas en el aire con exageración –_ ¿Acaso piensas que no puedo ser una buena persona de vez en cuando, que se gane un par de amigos?

 _-_ Hey, yo no he dicho nada de eso _– se defendió, mirándome con las cejas alzadas –_ No seas tan intenso, por favor. Ves cosas donde no las hay.

 _-_ Oh, ¿cómo tú extraña amistad con Tina? _– Disparé, aunque estaba consciente de que no venía al caso –_ Tú dices que ella es agradable y todo eso, cuando yo veo todo lo contrario.

 _-_ ¿De qué demonios estás hablando, Kurt? _– Exclamó, soltando su agarre a mí alrededor -_ ¿Qué siempre será así entre nosotros? ¿No podemos llevarnos bien por cinco malditos minutos? _– bufó, mirándome con intensidad._

 _-_ Lo siento _– dije con la voz cargada de sarcasmo –_ Pero hay cosas que no consigo dejar pasar, ¡y una de esas es imaginarte a ti con Tina en situaciones románticas! _– solté, arrepintiéndome al segundo siguiente._

 _-_ ¡Por todos los cielos! _– Elevó las manos al aire, como si clamara por algo de clemencia –_ No puedes estar hablando en serio, ¿cierto? No se ha pasado por mi cabeza, ni en un solo momento, la idea de salir con Tina. Y, de todos modos, ¿por qué rayos estamos hablando de esto? ¿Es que acaso no encuentras mejor distractor que cambiar el tema para no reconocer que tú y Puck tienen algo?

 _-_ ¡¿Qué?! _– Chillé tan agudo que temí romper sus tímpanos –_ ¡Creo que el que ha enloquecido eres tú! Y, ¿sabes qué? ¡Me voy a casa solo! _– con despecho, le lancé su suéter directo al pecho. Él retrocedió un paso al recibirlo, quedándose algo sorprendido de mi reacción._

_Caminé tan rápido como dieron mis piernas, sin llegar a correr. Sólo quería dejarlo atrás lo suficiente como para que no pudiera seguirme. Estaba furioso con su actitud. Y, aunque yo no era el más indicado de hablar de malas actitudes, él conseguía tirar por la borda mi cordura y hacerme rabiar cada dos por tres. Estaba comenzando a odiar esta extraña relación de amistad-odio que compartíamos._

_Llegué a casa, encontrándome con las miradas curiosas de papá y Alice, pero no presté atención y subí directo a encerrarme en mi cuarto._

_-_ Kurt, ¿No saliste con Blaine? _– oí que gritaban desde abajo._

_Blaine. Blaine… ¿Y qué de mí? ¿Acaso no les importaba lo mal que lo pasaba yo? Desde que llegó él, que ha estado acaparándolo todo. Es tan molesto._

_Preferí no responder y morder mi lengua. Ya llegaría él y explicaría su parte. Por mí, como si se quedara calvo. ¡Qué me importa!_

_A los pocos minutos oí como llegaba el aclamado chico y mantenía conversación con los adultos, pero ni siquiera me tome la molesta en averiguar qué diría por excusa. Al contrario, me puse mis audífonos y escuché los éxitos de Lady Gaga a un volumen ensordecedor._

_. . ._

_Una ojeada a mi mesita de noche y me volví consciente de que nuevamente tenía insomnio. Eran las 3 am. Y yo aún no conseguía dormir. En una especie de déjà vu, bajé las escaleras en penumbra, dirigiéndome a la cocina por algo de leche._

_-_ ¿Se volverá esto una especie de costumbre? _– preguntaron tras de mí. Por poco me desmayo del susto, pero logré disimularlo, volteándome con una sonrisa._

 _-_ Es curioso _– comencé a decir –_ Cada vez que discutimos, el insomnio ataca. ¿Debería culparte?

 _-_ No lo creo _– sonrió él, encaminándose hacia mí desde la sala. Nuevamente vistiendo sólo su bóxer y una camiseta ajustada –_ Tal vez sea tu conciencia, por lo que estoy aquí dispuesto a oír que te disculpes _– extendió los brazos, señalándose a sí mismo con una amplia sonrisa._

 _-_ No voy a disculparme _– farfullé incómodo._

 _-_ Pues yo sí _– eso me descolocó. Él cambió el peso de su cuerpo de un pie al otro y luego me miró con sus ojos mieles –_ Fue inapropiado, lo que dije y cómo actué _– ladeó la cabeza y me miró con una media sonrisa bailando en sus labios –_ Aunque tú tuviste algo más de culpa que yo…

 _-_ De acuerdo, lo reconozco _– alcé las manos, alejándome hacia la isla de la cocina –_ Estuve completamente fuera de lugar con lo de… Tina.

 _-_ Lo estuviste _– sonrió satisfecho._

 _-_ ¡Y tú con Noah! _– le acusé._

 _-_ Lo acepto _– extendió su mano hacia mí -_ ¿Estamos bien ahora?

 _\- ¿_ Por qué no? _– estreché su mano y me dejé atormentar por la cálida corriente eléctrica que me recorrió -_ ¿Leche?

 _-_ Por favor _– pidió y yo reí con ganas, abriendo la puerta del frigorífico._

 _-_ ¿Sabes? _– Le miré de lado –_ Perfectamente pudiste haber sacado leche por ti mismo hace mucho.

 _-_ Digamos que… albergaba la esperanza de que aparecieras _– sonó sincero, y de tan sólo oírlo, mi estómago se contrajo._

 _-_ Bien, la próxima vez, serás tú el lechero _– me burlé._

 _-_ ¿La próxima vez? _– Se extrañó -_ ¿Pretendes discutir otra vez conmigo?

 _-_ No… yo, no me ref… es decir, claro que puede… pero no… _\- balbuceé, sin saber que decir –_ Ninguna relación de amistad logra ser perfecta… Es posible que volvamos a discutir por no congeniar en algo… ¿No crees?

 _-_ Hmm… Espero sinceramente que no _– me miró, acercándose más de lo que me hubiese gustado –_ Aunque debo reconocer que… Te vez muy bien cuando te enojas.

_Sus labios fueron plasmados en mi mejilla, y su vaso bebido de un sorbo. Yo me quedé estático, mirándolo con mis ojos bien abiertos._

_-_ Buenas noches _– murmuró, caminando a las escaleras –_ Y… gracias por la leche.

_Desapareció de mi vista y yo aún no lograba pestañear. ¿Qué demonios había sido eso? ¿Acaso comenzaba a alucinar con tanta lactosa? Espero que no. De seguro sólo lo ha hecho de cariño y yo lo he agrandado todo en mi cabeza porque el chico está para comérselo. Pero, ¿qué diablos estoy diciendo? ¡Dios! Necesito una ducha fría… ¡Pero son las 3 de la mañana! Mejor me voy a dormir, antes de seguir tomando malas decisiones._


	4. Actitudes

 

 

_Segundo día de clases y yo bajo a la carrera para alcanzar a desayunar algo, pues me he quedado dormido, atrasándome con mi ritual de belleza. Hoy estoy metido dentro de mi flamante uniforme de los animadores, y debo decir que amo cómo realza mis atributos, sobretodo en la parte trasera._

_-_ ¡Woah… Te ves muy bien! _– oigo de parte de Blaine, quien está sentado en la isla de la cocina, comiendo un par de tostadas. Nuevamente, robo una de su plato y me la como –_ Oye, ¿siempre robarás de mi desayuno?

 _-_ No te quejes, te estoy ayudando a conservarte en forma _– reí, sacudiendo las migajas de mi boca._

 _-_ Si quedo, ¿tendré que vestirme así? _– preguntó, apartándome de mis pensamientos rutinarios._

 _-_ ¿Qué? _– lo miré y él me señalo, o más bien a mi uniforme –_ Oh, sí… ¿Qué creías? ¿Qué andarías con falda por el instituto?

 _-_ Es una idea tentadora _– bromeó._

_Nos encaminamos a la escuela, pero esta vez, me dejó conducir su auto. Realmente lo amaba. Al auto, por supuesto._

_-_ Me toca francés _– comentó Blaine, chequeando su horario._

 _-_ ¡Genial! ¡A mí también! _– Palmeé alegre –_ Vamos.

_Sentí una mano sostenerme del hombro y me encontré con la entrenadora, quien con un solo gesto de su cabeza, me indicó que la siguiera._

_-_ Lo siento, te veo en clase _– le susurré a Blaine, apartándome de él –_ ¡Resérvame un lugar! _– le vi asentir y caminé tras Sue Silvester._

_Adoraba la potencia de esa mujer a la hora de proponerse el obtener algo, como ganar, por ejemplo. Pero a veces, cuando las cosas no eran como ella deseaba, me asustaba bastante. Era mejor complacerla lo más posible._

_Entré en su despacho y me senté frente a su escritorio. Ella se reclinó en su asiento y me miró._

_-_ Porcelana _– comenzó a decir –_ Sue Silvester ha sido impresionada la tarde de ayer _– alcé una ceja, incrédulo. No sabía que me había llamado para comentar la funesta audición a los animadores. Recordé a Blaine con pesar –_ Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía algo semejante. Ha sido…

 _-_ Horrendo _– completé, llevándome un ceño fruncido por su parte. Me callé de inmediato._

 _-_ ¡Increíble! _– alzó las manos al aire –_ Desde tu audición que no veía tanto ritmo y talento en una persona _– se acercó a mí a través del escritorio –_ Hubiera llorado de emoción, de no ser porque hice que me sacaran los lagrimales ya que llevaba años sin darle ningún utilidad _– se encogió de hombros con indiferencia, luego regresó a la expresión de asombro –_ Pero ese chico fue como un espectáculo pirotécnico. Logró excitar a mis chicas y no pude evitar aplaudir de pie _\- ¡Dios! ¡No puede ser cierto! ¿Está hablando de Blaine?_

 _-_ ¿C-cómo se llama? _– pregunté sin querer realmente escuchar la respuesta._

 _-_ Blaine Anderson _– moduló cada letra, como si lo disfrutara –_ Es un chico nuevo, no creo que lo conozcas.

 _-_ E-es mi… es… _\- los ojos de Sue se centraron en mí, mirándome con interés –_ Es el hijo… de la novia de mi padre… vivimos juntos.

 _-_ ¡Perfecto! _– Medio sonrió satisfecha –_ Le ayudarás a ponerse al día con las rutinas y con el reglamento de los animadores, porque sinceramente no recuerdo en dónde puse las fichas. Después de que entraste, no las había necesitado más.

 _-_ Disculpe, entrenadora _– murmuré algo temeroso -_ ¿Está segura de querer integrar a Blaine?

 _-_ Claro _– dijo indiferente –_ Y tal vez, si el chico es bueno, serán co-capitanes.

 _-_ ¿Qué? _– chillé._

 _-_ Sin celos, Porcelana _– dijo, estirándose para alcanzar una pequeña pesa de mano, comenzando a ejercitarse con ella –_ Ahora, lárgate de mi oficina.

_Salí bufando del despacho de Sue, con la sangre hirviéndome en las venas. Simplemente, no podía ser cierto. Yo tuve que matarme por dos malditos años para ascender a capitán, ¿y él en un día ya casi lo consigue? ¡De eso nada! ¡No voy a permitírselo!_

_Pasé por afuera del salón de francés, dispuesto a entrar, cuando la imagen frente a mí me hizo congelarme. Blaine estaba riendo felizmente acompañado de Tina. ¡Ella ocupando MI lugar junto a él! ¡De ninguna manera!_

_Entré, explicándole al profesor que estaba en el despacho de la Sra. Silvester y me acerqué a la alegre “parejita”._

_-_ Estás en mi lugar _– murmuré lo más calmado que me fue posible._

 _-_ Oh, lo siento, Kurt _– comenzó a decir Blaine –_ Creí que ya no volverías, y le pedí a Tina que se sentara conmigo.

 _-_ Pero ya estoy aquí _– escupí entre dientes, batallando con la gran cantidad de insultos que se formaban en mi cabeza –_ Así que…

 _-_ ¡Señor Hummel! _– La voz del profesor me hizo voltear -_ ¿Hasta qué hora tendremos que esperar para que tome asiento? Además de llegar tarde, está interrumpiendo la clase.

 _-_ Sí, señor _– siseé, molesto._

_Le lancé la peor de las miradas a Tina y me encaminé al único lugar vacío. ¡Junto a Brett Stoner! ¡Ugh! ¡Jamás se lo perdonaría a Blaine!_

_Pasé el resto de la hora ideando las mil maneras de descuartizar al moreno mientras dormía, haciéndolo parecer un accidente doméstico. Odiaba estar sentado junto a ese chico raro, mientras que la asiática ocupaba mi lugar junto al idiota de Blaine. ¡Ash! ¡Ni que estuviera tan bueno! ¿A quién engaño? Blaine es simplemente un adonis en toda su expresión._

_Al acabar la tediosa clase, salí airado con ganas de voltear todos los pupitres al pasar. Pero me contuve de armar una escena que pudiera perjudicar a mi reputación._

_Me tardé más de lo necesario en mi taquilla, sin ganas de toparme con nadie. Juro que descargaré toda mi bronca contra el primero que aparezca._

 

\- He confirmado que los rumores son ciertos – _la voz de Santana apareció junto a mí, y no sabía si había sido de lo más oportuna o debía sentir pena por lo que se le venía_ – Eres el nuevo capitán de los animadores ¡Bravo! – _continuó irónicamente._

\- Así es, Santi – _farfullé con fingido aprecio_ – Por lo que te recomiendo salir en este instante de mi vista, si no quieres acabar sosteniéndome en la base de la pirámide.

\- ¡También oí que no gobernaras solo! – _se apresuró en decir, antes de que lograra cerrar mi casillero._

\- ¿De qué demonios hablas? - _bufé_ – Yo soy el único que manda aquí.

\- No fue lo que oí de Sue, y es una pena que tu “hermanastro” venga a derrocarte, ¿no? – _simuló compadecerse de mí. Y ¿cómo diablos sabía que…? ¡Oh, claro! ¡Sue!_

\- No es mi hermanastro, ni me quitará nada – _exclamé saliéndome de mis casillas_ \- ¡Y más te vale mantener tu boca cerrada, antes de que te la cierre yo!

\- Uuuiii – _alzó las manos en señal de rendición, pero con una sonrisa satisfecha por haberme cabreado_ – Al parecer tienes más miedo del que creía… El chico es bastante bueno – _empequeñecí los ojos, mirándola con auténtico odio, y ella lo captó_ – Ok, me voy… Pero sabes que esto no se queda así.

 

_Se alejó, meneando sus caderas como si estuviera andando sobre una pasarela. Le alcé el dedo del corazón a su espalda y me volteé presuroso por salir de allí. Me quedé congelado al ver a Blaine entrando en el despacho de Sue, ¿junto con Tina? ¿Qué demonios?_

 

_Miré a todos lados y al no ver a ninguna de las chicas, me acerqué en plan “espía” a la oficina de la entrenadora. Pegué el ojo a la ventana, que ¡gracias a Dios! Estaba entreabierta y podría oír lo que hablaban._

 

\- Ha sido una gran presentación la del otro día – _comenzó a decir Sue_ – Es por eso que he decidido que te unirás a los animadores de manera inmediata.

\- ¡Oh, no sabe cómo se lo agradezco! – _La emoción era perceptible en su voz_ – Pero… si voy a entrar, tengo una condición.

 

_¿Qué? ¿Había dicho “condición”? ¿Acaso no sabe que Sue Silvester no permite que nadie le imponga condiciones? ¡Está perdido!_

 

\- ¿Una condición? _– Sue no sonaba en nada alterada con el atrevimiento del chico_ – Y supongo que tiene algo que ver con la chica que te acompaña, ¿no?

\- Sí – _confirmó él, haciendo que apretara los puños con ira. ¡Maldita Tina Cohen-Chang!_ – Tina lleva audicionando desde hace dos años y este año también lo ha hecho… Ella tiene una voz preciosa y podría ser de mucha ayuda en las presentaciones. Kurt me ha dicho que él y Mercedes cantan, mientras los demás bailan… Sería mucho más potente para un campo lleno, si tuviera un cuarteto en vez de un dúo. De todos modos, no aceptaré entrar en los animadores, si Tina no me acompaña - _¡Ok! ¡Es oficial! ¡Voy a matarlos a ambos!_

\- Lo siento, Blaine – _habló por fin la entrenadora, haciendo que respirara un poco aliviado_ – Pero no me interesa añadir a más chicas, tengo las necesarias. Sólo te necesito a ti. Tienes potencial y puedo oler desde aquí lo talentoso que eres. Y si hay algo que ama Sue Silvester, es a las personas talentosas. No son fáciles de encontrar en este agujero de Ohio, lleno de gordos perezosos que sólo saben lamentarse de lo triste que es su vida, sin siquiera esforzarse en cambiarla. Por eso no puedo dejar que rechaces mi oferta. Piénsalo bien, y si Tina es tu amiga, y realmente quiere verte surgir, no te estorbará en esto.

\- Y-yo… me-mejor me voy – _tartamudeó la chica, intentado ponerse de pie._

\- Buena idea – _murmuró Sue, pero Blaine la sostuvo del brazo._

\- Entrenadora, no habrá otra respuesta, por mucho que lo piense _– la determinación en él me desconcertaba. Sus ojos no se desviaban del rostro de Sue, sin titubear ante su respuesta_ – Solo entraré si Tina también lo hace.

_Entonces no tengo que preocuparme más. La entrenadora Silvester le dará puerta de inmediato._

 

\- Está bien – _respondió ella, haciendo que casi me desmayara allí mismo en el pasillo_ – Ambos están dentro – _Blaine sonrió y envolvió a la chica en un abrazo_ – Becky les entregará sus uniformes y los espero en el entrenamiento de hoy a las 4 en punto. ¡No se atrevan a llegar tarde! – _amenazó._

\- ¡No entrenadora! – _respondieron al unisón._

\- ¡Ahora, fuera de aquí!

_Corrí a encerrarme a los servicios más cercanos, antes de que me descubrieran fisgoneando. Si antes estaba furioso con Blaine, ahora me sentía colérico, y a un punto_

_crítico en el que cualquier cosa podía actuar como un detonante para mi ira y transformarme en Hulk. Quería golpear y patear a todo el mundo, luego gritar y llorar._

_Finalmente, sólo me encerré en un cubículo, subiendo los pies al inodoro cerrado, y escondiendo mi rostro entre mis rodillas, lloré._

****

**_…_ **

_Pasaron algunos días grises para mí, luego de recibir aquella noticia. Aunque no lo sentí real, hasta que no vi a la parejita de inseparables, caminando por el pasillo, luciendo el uniforme de los Cheerios. Me hizo falta una cantidad increíble de autocontrol para no arrojarme sobre ellos y darles una paliza. En cambio, sólo escupí algunas hirientes palabras para ambos, haciendo que estos se alejaran por donde había venido, sintiéndome miserable luego._

 

_En casa no hablábamos a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario. Más bien dicho, YO no hablaba con él, y fingía que todo estaba bien frente a Burt y Alice, para no levantar sospechas de nada._

 

_También confirmé que Blaine hablaba en serio cuando había mencionado unirse a todos los clubes. El único en el que aún no le daban una respuesta, era en el equipo de futbol. La entrenadora Beiste había tardado un poco con las pruebas, ya que se había enfermado._

_Lo que más me sorprendió fue cuando se postuló para “presidente estudiantil”. Lo consideré en primer lugar, una idiotez, pero al ver el gran apoyo que cada día aumentaba de parte de todos, comencé a entender. Él, inteligentemente, por el hecho de estar en todos los clubes, se llevaba el voto de simpatía de todo el mundo. ¡Era más astuto de lo que creía!_

****

**_…_ **

 

 

_Esa tarde me juntaría con las chicas en mi casa, con el fin de hablar un poco de esta agitada primera semana de clases. Habían pasado muchas más cosas de las que esperaba, por lo que debíamos analizar punto por punto, cada situación, además de buscar posibles ligues y novios y pensar en el baile de Sadie Hawkins que planeábamos hacer antes de las vacaciones de invierno. Aun no teníamos la autorización de Figgins, pero tengo mis influencias y sabía que podría lograrlo si me lo proponía._

 

\- Hay una cosa que aún no hemos hablado – _comentó Quinn, haciéndonos callar con sus manos_ \- ¿Sigue en pie lo de la fiesta de cumpleaños qué harías para Blaine?

\- Am… - _¡Diablos! ¡Lo había olvidado por completo!_ – No estoy seguro de querer hacerla ahora… Ya saben lo enojado que estoy con él.

\- Kurt – _Rachel puso su mano en mi hombro, mirándome dulcemente_ – No debes ser así con él. Acaba de llegar a un lugar diferente, y sólo quiere encajar. No puedes enojarte por eso.

\- Rach tiene razón – _añadió Mercedes_ – Además, él no te ha hecho nada. Y dudo que temas que te arrebate tu popularidad – _rió._

\- No es eso… _\- susurré cabizbajo_ – Es sólo que… nada, olvídenlo.

\- Yo creo que tenemos que hacer la fiesta de todas maneras. Da igual si es para Blaine, la idea es festejar.

\- Estoy de acuerdo – _alzó la mano la rubia, con una sonrisa_ – Y como es cerca de Halloween, podemos hacerlo ese día y hacer que vengan con disfraces. ¡Eso lo haría más emocionante!

\- ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Ocho? – _me burlé._

\- ¡Anda, Kurt! – _Insistió Mercedes_ – Ser el anfitrión de la fiesta, te dará puntos de popularidad.

\- ¡Oh, tú…! – _comencé a hacerle cosquillas y todos finalmente decidimos, entre risas y juegos, hacer la jodida fiesta de “bienvenida-cumpleaños-halloween”._

_La semana que siguió a esa, había comenzado con aires nuevos. Sue Silvester me había dejado al mando, mientras ella se encargaba de algunos asuntos legales, para incluir pirotecnia en los números de los animadores, por lo que yo dirigía las prácticas, sintiéndome un dios._

 

_Como estaba harto de ver a Blaine y a Tina tan juntos todo el tiempo, la idea de alejarlos y a la vez, castigarlos un poco, era tentadora. Y no dudé en tomarla._

 

\- ¡Anderson! – _Vociferé con el altavoz de Sue_ – ¡Ponte en la base, al lado de Santana! – _Me llevé una rodada de ojos por parte del moreno, pero obedeció sin emitir ni una sola queja_ \- ¡Chang! – _Era el turno de la némesis de mi cuento de hadas_ \- ¡Esta semana serás la encargada de la hidratación del equipo! – _Las ganas de carcajearme por el altoparlante eran casi incontenibles, pero logré ponerlas al margen y continuar con la voz autoritaria, sin rastro de humor_ \- ¡Ve por el contenedor de agua!

_La chica estuvo a punto de quejarse, pero la mirada inquisidora con la que la fulminé, fue más que suficiente para que cerrara la boca y se tragara su objeción, haciendo lo ordenado._

****

**_…_ **

 

 

\- No deberías ser así con ella – _oí el susurró de la rasposa voz de Blaine, irrumpiendo esa madrugada, mientras bebía mi vaso de leche._

_La semana anterior me había contenido de levantarme a esas horas, a sabiendas de que Blaine estaría esperando sentado en el sofá, para que arregláramos el asunto. Pero yo no deseaba arreglar nada. Aunque no había resistido la tentación de verlo en poca ropa, por lo que luego de esa semana, había bajado con la clara intención de verlo en sus ajustados bóxer que me encantaban._

 

\- Estoy a cargo ahora, puedo hacer lo que considere mejor para el equipo – _fingí tranquilidad, aunque por dentro estaba deshaciéndome de ganas por pedirle que se diera una vuelta para observarlo mejor._

\- De acuerdo – _murmuró, sin rastro de molestia_ \- ¿Por qué no viniste aquí la semana pasada? Deseaba hablar contigo.

\- Lo siento, creo que dormí demasiado bien como para despertarme en mitad de la noche sólo por ti – _eso no era cierto. Había dado vueltas en la cama por seis malditas noches, jurándome a mí mismo que era por mi bien. No podía dar mi brazo a torcer tan rápido, y aún menos después de lo furioso que había estado_ – Al parecer, sólo fue coincidencia lo del insomnio.

\- ¿Y qué hay de hoy? – _insistió él, mirándome con cautela_ – Aunque fuiste tú quien me mando a la base, soy yo el que está dispuesto a arreglar las cosas. No me gusta que no hablemos o que me ignores.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no es suficiente con la atención de Tina y de tus mil ochocientos cuarenta y cinco clubes en los cuales de seguro eres el presidente? – _bufé irritado._

\- ¿De qué hablas? – _me miró como si me estuviera creciendo un tercer brazo._

\- Oh, cierto… Se me olvidaba que estaba hablando con el chico que temía no ser capaz de integrarse – _reí irónicamente, sin humor._

\- ¿Puedes dejar de ser sarcástico por cinco minutos y decirme qué es lo que realmente te molesta? – _pidió con clara molestia._

\- ¡Tú! – _Pude ver el dolor en sus ojos_ \- ¡Y todo tu esfuerzo por robarme la popularidad que me costó años conseguir! ¿Crees que es tan fácil caminar por esos pasillos, siendo abiertamente gay, sin que se rían de ti o intenten atacarte? ¡Pues para mí fue una enorme guerra, con algunas batallas más difíciles que otras, pero que finalmente logré ganar! ¡Por eso soy lo que soy y estoy donde estoy ahora! ¡Me merezco todo esto y no es justo que nadie venga a arrebatármelo!

\- Kurt…

\- No, Blaine… no me salgas con el cuento de que eres nuevo y quieres amigos y todo eso, que ya lo he escuchado muchas veces.

\- No era lo que iba a decir – _dijo con la expresión endurecida_ – Creo que… estás siendo superficial.

\- ¿Qué? – _chillé, olvidándome por completo de que eran pasadas las tres de la madrugada y había más gente en casa durmiendo._

\- Antepones la popularidad y el poder de gobernar, por sobre las cosas que realmente importan, como la amistad, la familia y el disfrutar de las cosas simples de la vida – _sus ojos aun mantenían el dolor en ellos._

\- ¡Eso no es cierto! – _me defendí._

\- ¿Ah, no? Dime, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que le dijiste a tu padre lo mucho que lo quieres o le diste un abrazo? _– Me petrifiqué al oír aquello_ \- ¿Hace cuánto que ayudaste a alguna de tus amigas con un problema personal o la aconsejaste? ¿Alguna vez te has tendido en un parque a mirar las nubes o las horas simplemente pasar? ¡Dime cuando has hecho algo de eso y te diré que me he equivocado!

 

_Abrí la boca, pero fui incapaz de emitir un solo ruido. Sentía como si hubieran colgado una foto mía desnudo, en internet, o como si alguien hubiera leído mi diario de vida a la clase. Estaba expuesto y con unas ganas enormes de ponerme a llorar, derrumbándome en el suelo, y golpeando con mis puños el piso. Blaine había tocado una fibra más que sensible, dejándome desarmado por primera vez en mi vida. Siempre había sido ingenioso cuando algún idiota decía algo de índole personal, esquivando aquello con un insulto o un juego de palabras. Pero esta vez no había nada que pudiera decir._

 

\- Sería bueno que pensaras en ello de vez en cuando – _murmuró Blaine, dándose la vuelta y subiendo las escaleras en silencio._

 

_Exhalé todo el aire que había en mis pulmones, en medio de un sollozo que no pude contener y como pensé, me lancé al suelo, llorando como hace mucho no hacía._

 

_Un par de minutos pasaron, cuando sentí una manta sobre mis hombros y un par de brazos acompañándola. El frío piso de cerámica desapareció y fui alzado y acunado junto a un cuerpo cálido. Continué llorando, esta vez en silencio, cohibido por no estar solo._

 

_En cuestión de segundos, estaba siendo arropado en mi cama. Vi la silueta de Blaine alejarse hacia la puerta, y a pesar de que todo mi ser gritaba por pedirle que se quedara junto a mí, mi orgullo jamás lo permitiría._

 

_Desperté al día siguiente con un horrible dolor de cabeza, que sólo se puso peor en cuanto anduve por los pasillos del instituto, los cuales estaban cubiertos de arriba abajo por carteles con la sonriente cara de Blaine, y un mensaje de “Vote x Anderson – Presidente”._

 

_Hice uso de todo mi auto control para no arrancarlos en jirones._

 

_Me topé con el susodicho, minutos después, junto a su taquilla, como siempre, acompañado._

 

\- ¿No hay nadie más en este instituto a quien te puedas pegar como un chicle? – _Solté irónico, mirando a Tina, quien se apartó un par de pasos, lejos de mí_ – Blaine, ¿tienes un momento? Necesito hablar contigo.

\- Claro – _se acercó al oído de la chica y le susurró algo. Yo rodé los ojos._

 

_Lo arrastré a un salón vacío y cerré la puerta tras de mí._

 

\- Con respecto a lo de anoche… - _intentó decir él, pero yo negué con la cabeza para que se detuviera._

\- Eso es tema aparte. Quiero hablarte de otra cosa – _expliqué, sentándome sobre la mesa al estilo indio_ – Estuve hablando con las chicas, acerca de tu fiesta de cumpleaños.

\- Oh, eso – _su expresión se dulcificó._

\- Pensamos que como será la noche de Halloween, podríamos decir que todos vayan con disfraces – _esperé a que se riera, pero, en vez de eso, sonrió con el rostro bañado de emoción, como niño contemplando un árbol navideño_ – Y, am… queríamos también… hacer tarjetas de invitación y todo eso… por lo que quería saber si hay algún diseño en particular que te gustaría que llevaran, o un color. Cualquier cosa.

 

_En lugar de responder, Blaine se acercó sonriente a mí y me alzó de la mesa, como si yo no pesara nada, haciéndome girar por el espacio vacío del salón y luego envolviéndome en la calidez de sus brazos. Yo me paralicé y me dejé hacer._

 

\- No sabes lo agradecido que estoy de que estés haciendo todo esto – _susurró contra mi oído_ – ¡Eres increíble! – _Mi corazón se saltó un latido -_ Y, escoge tú los colores, se ve que tienes buen gusto.

\- Sí, así es… - _él rodó los ojos ante mi arrogante respuesta, pero mantuvo la sonrisa_ – Lo siento.

\- Es igual – _una vez más fui estrechado contra su cuerpo y luego se alejó sólo lo suficiente, para estampar un beso tronado en mi mejilla, poniendo mi mundo patas arriba_ \- ¡Nos vemos luego!

 

_Salió del salón dando brincos de felicidad y dejándome con el mismo sentimiento a mí. ¡Estúpido y perfecto Blaine! A veces podría jurar que sabe perfectamente el efecto que tienen en mi esos gestos dulces…_

 

_Salí del aula y anduve hacia el salón de biología. Fui interceptado a medio camino y jalado hacia el servicio de chicos._

 

\- ¿Qué dem…? ¿Noah? – _abrí los ojos al verlo tan cerca._

\- Hola Kurt – _saludó él, acorralándome contra la puerta_ – Te vi con Brandon hace un rato, ¿qué hacían?

\- Su nombre es Blaine, y estoy organizando su fiesta de cumpleaños – _respondí con voz monótona_ – Será la noche de Halloween.

\- Y, supongo que estoy invitado, ¿no? – _ladeó su cabeza, mirándome de cerca._

\- Claro que sí, eres mi amigo – _lo medio abracé, girándome y abriendo la puerta sin que lo notara_ \- ¡Te veo luego! – _grité escabulléndome._

 

_Me reí para mis adentros al ver la cara de Puck. Tal vez Blaine tiene algo de razón con respecto a Puckerman. Simplemente no pareciera verme como un amigo y eso hace que me den escalofríos._

 

_Un brazo rodeó mis hombros, segundos antes de entrar al salón. Miré a mi lado y sonreí complacido al ver a Finn abrazándome. Él era el único que traía paz a mi día._

 

\- Hola, desaparecido – _bromeé_ – Extrañaba verte.

\- Yo igual, pero… ya sabes – _se encogió de hombros y luego corrió la silla para que me sentara_ – No es fácil ser yo.

\- ¡Hey! Estás robando mis líneas – _lo golpeé en el brazo y él sonrió_ – Es bueno compartir una clase, ¿no crees?

\- Por supuesto, así tengo a quien copiarle en los exámenes – _me revolvió el cabello risueño y yo se lo permití gustoso_ \- ¡Oh! Casi lo olvido, ¿sabes quién es el nuevo en el equipo de futbol? – _me miró ansioso porque lo adivinara._

\- No lo sé – _alcé una ceja_ \- ¿Jacob Ben Israel? – _reí._

\- Tu amigo… ¿Brandon? – _trató de atinarle._

\- ¿Qué? – _era lo último que faltaba. Ahora es cuestión de tiempo para que sea ascendido al trono del reinado y yo sea desplazado a un vil plebeyo._

\- Sí, aunque la entrenadora sigue pensando que es algo bajito, pero es bastante rápido corriendo – _Finn me miró sonriente, sin comprender mi estupefacción._

 

_Me quedé en silencio por un momento, porque no quería dejar que esto afectara mi buen humor. Tenía una gran fiesta que planear y estaba esforzándome en ser mejor persona, por lo que no podía permitir que aquella noticia echara todo abajo._

 

\- Estás muy callado… ¿qué pasa? – _comentó Finn, mirándome con atención._

\- Am… nada… - _sacudí mi cabeza, espantando los pensamientos_ – Tenía algo en mente, pero no sé si estés de acuerdo – _utilicé mi tono sugerente._

\- Tan sólo dímelo – _su sonrisa de lado, hizo latir mi corazón a una velocidad vertiginosa._

\- Pensé que… tal vez esta noche podría escabullirme y… saltar hacia tu ventana, ¿qué dices?

\- Digo que… - _acercó su boca a mi oído_ – Es un hecho.

 

_Creí que mi rostro se partiría a la mitad, debido a la enorme sonrisa que era incapaz de contener. Estaba feliz, al menos por ahora._

 

_Jamás creí que durara tan poco mi felicidad._

 

**_…_ **

 

\- He estado pensando en qué hacer este año – _comentó Rachel, mientras estábamos sentados en la cafetería_ – Porque, tú y Mercedes tienen los animadores, bueno, Quinn también, aunque ya no sea capitana… Pero, ¿y yo qué? – _Se apuntó el pecho con un dedo, en forma teatral_ – También quiero brillar, además Sue me dijo que no, antes de que comenzara a bailar – _dejó ver un puchero y todos reímos_ – Y ya he audicionado por tercer año consecutivo.

\- Y, ¿qué tienes pensado? – _quiso saber Mercedes_ – Porque nos gustaría saberlo.

\- Pues, yo soy una estrella, y muy pronto estarán rogando por un autógrafo mío, cuando lance mi primer álbum de estudio y esté sonando en todas partes – _los tres rodamos los ojos, conteniendo una carcajada_ \- ¡Vamos! No pueden negar que canto malditamente bien, por lo que he pensado unirme al club glee.

\- ¿Qué? – _chilló Quinn._

\- ¡De eso nada! - _Mercedes chasqueó los dedos._

\- ¡De ninguna jodida manera! – _Bufé yo, señalándola con un dedo_ \- ¡Todo, menos eso! ¿Realmente quieres brillar, o pretendes morir socialmente?

\- ¿Qué hay de malo con el coro? – _se quejó ella ofendida con nuestra negativa._

\- Am… ¿todo? – _Siseó la rubia_ – Ellos ni siquiera logran ser cinco.

\- Además tienen a un chico en silla de ruedas – _añadió la morena._

\- Rach, sabes que te adoro, ¿no? – _Comencé a decir, tomándola por los hombros, tratando de razonar con ella_ – Pero si te unes al grupo de frikis, no podría saludarte nunca más, porque no me gustaría que se confundieran las cosas y los demás piensen que fraternizamos con el lado loser del instituto. Nosotros somos populares y gobernamos este maldito lugar… No quisiera perder eso.

\- Pues, lo siento mucho… Ya hablé con el profesor Schuester, que está a cargo del coro y él está encantado de recibirme.

 

_Todos soltamos exclamaciones por lo bajo, sin saber si reír o largarnos de allí a conseguir otra mesa lejos de Rachel. Aunque ella no parecía inmutarse con nuestras quejas. Se le veía muy decidida._

 

_El resto del almuerzo lo pasamos diseñando las tarjetas de invitación para la fiesta de Halloween, diciéndole a Rach que sería su “despedida de popularidad”._

 

**_…_ **

 

\- ¡Hey, labios de chica! – _oí tras de mí, cuando salía de mi última clase. López_ \- ¡Tu reino del terror ha acabado! Sue está de vuelta.

\- ¿No me digas? – _fingí mi mejor sonrisa._

\- Compruébalo tú mismo – _rió_ – Está en su despacho.

\- De todos modos, llevo mucho tiempo con mi reinado… Y aun me queda mucho más, querida – _fruncí el ceño, exasperado_ – Así que no cantes victoria tan pronto.

 

_Me volteé, dejándola con la palabra en la boca y caminé a prisa por el pasillo. Necesitaba un momento para mí, a solas, y este día parecía nunca acabar._

 

\- ¡Hummel! – _lo que me faltaba._

\- ¿Sí, entrenadora? – _alcé la vista con una sonrisa falsa._

\- Han llegado a mí rumores de que no seguiste mis indicaciones en los días que me ausenté - _¡De seguro fue Santana!_ – Y estuviste mandando a las bases a algunos chicos y chicas que no deberían estar allí. ¿Algo que decir?

\- Es que…- _alcancé a decir, antes de ser interrumpido._

\- Porcelana, sabes muy bien que la única persona autorizada para ejercer abuso de poder soy yo, Sue Silvester, y mientras no tengas la potestad para llenar mis zapatos, te pediré que te limites a cumplir con lo que te pida explícitamente, y dejes los aires de diva para los antros gays que visites por la noche – _mordí mi labio, conteniendo las ganas de proferir más de un insulto. Debía callar_ – Además, estuve hablando con Anderson y le dije que quería verlo cantar contigo y tu amiga Aretha, para cuando participemos en las locales. Ya he hecho el espacio en la vitrina donde pondré el trofeo, por lo que no quiero que nuestra presentación sea menos que perfecta. ¿Queda claro?

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! – _Solté, sin poder reprimirme_ – Blaine apenas se ha unido, no conoce las coreografías ni la forma en que funcionamos lo animadores. ¡No puede ponerlo a la altura en la que Mercedes y yo estamos! ¡Él no lo está!

\- Te dejaré algo claro, Porcelana – _Sue alzó su mano para comenzar a numerar_ – Anderson me ha demostrado el gran talento que tiene, de otro modo no estaría dentro – _argumentó alzando un dedo, luego alzó otro y continuó_ – Los animadores funcionan porque yo estoy al mando – _se señaló el pecho y siguió numerando_ – Y, si estás como capitán, es gracias a mí, porque sé que eres consciente de que tenías bastante competencia para el puesto… Por lo que, o haces lo que yo te digo, o Anderson ocupará tu lugar y tu estarás en la base. Tú decides – _finalizó susurrando esto último cerca de mi oído, para luego desaparecer por el pasillo._

 

_¡Bien! ¡Si no queda de otra, tendré que cantar con Blaine! ¡Demonios!_

 

_Golpeé la puerta de una taquilla a medio cerrar, haciendo que el ruido sordo resonara por el espacio vacío. Estaba tan cabreado, que sinceramente esperaba no toparme con nadie. Me sentía bipolar; estaba viajando de un estado de ánimo a otro como si cada actitud que toman conmigo me cambiara el humor. ¡Malditas actitudes!_


	5. Incoherencias

 

 

_Tardé mucho en huir de casa sin ser descubierto, pues mi padre no dejaba de dar vueltas por todos lados. Esperé a que comenzara a roncar y entonces me apresuré en salir. Rodé por el pasto, aterrizando bruscamente en el patio trasero. Me sacudí la hierba de encima y corrí hasta donde se suponía, Finn me esperaba. Su cuarto._

_Al llegar, trepé con habilidad a su ventana y golpeé el cristal dos veces con mis nudillos._

_-_ Hola _– saludó él, con su encantadora sonrisa de medio lado –_ Creí que ya no vendrías.

 _-_ Pues ya ves que cumplí con mi palabra _– Finn me tomó por los brazos y me alzó como si no pesase nada, metiéndome en su habitación._

 _-_ ¿Tuviste muchas complicaciones? _– quiso saber, mientras se acomodaba en su cama, dejándome un espacio junto a él._

 _-_ Sólo mi padre, que tardó una eternidad en dormirse, pero nada más _– me acurruqué junto a él, mientras Finn me rodeaba con un brazo -_ ¿No se te hace raro? _– pregunté luego de un momento en silencio._

 _-_ ¿Qué cosa? _– consultó, mirándome curioso._

 _-_ Nuestra relación… de amistad _– traté de sonar casual._

 _-_ No, ¿por qué lo dices? _– Finn parecía no entender nada._

 _-_ Lo digo porque, son muy pocos los chicos que se visitan a escondidas pasada la una de la madrugada, sólo para hablar un rato _– expliqué, mirándolo fijo._

 _-_ Tal vez, pero… me gusta pasar tiempo contigo _– la sinceridad en sus palabras me tranquilizó._

 _-_ A mí también, es mi cosa favorita del día _– sonreí feliz y luego nos dedicamos a hablar de mis problemas y de los suyos, hasta que tan sólo faltaban diez minutos para las tres de la mañana –_ Creo que será mejor que me vaya y duerma un poco, o estaré con un humor de los mil demonios por la mañana.

 _-_ Okay, te ayudo _– ambos nos despedimos y él me sostuvo, mientras salía por la ventana._

_…_

_Al llegar, bajé a la cocina por algo de agua, pero entonces oí el chasquido de una puerta abriéndose. Me apresuré a sentarme en el sofá para lucir casual._

_-_ ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora? _– murmuró Blaine, mirándome con expresión somnolienta, mientras bajaba los últimos escalones –_ Espera, ¿no estarás molesto conmigo?

 _-_ De hecho, sí _– murmuré, apoyando mi mentón en el dorso de mi mano._

 _-_ ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? _– se sorprendió él, avanzando hacia mí y sentándose a mi lado en el sofá._

 _-_ Siento que estás siendo injusto conmigo _– Blaine alzó un ceja sin comprender –_ Tú tienes mucho más de lo que yo tenía cuando llegué a esa escuela.

 _-_ Oh, por favor dime que no es el mismo asunto de nuevo. Kurt, creí que ya habíamos aclarado esto _– se recostó con evidente frustración._

 _-_ Yo también, pero hoy me di cuenta que no _– expliqué –_ Felicidades, ahora estás en el equipo de futbol… también _– añadí lo último con ironía –_ Además, cantarás conmigo y con Mercedes en la competencia local de animadores. ¿Será necesario aplaudir?

 _-_ Kurt, ya… Deja eso, ¿quieres? _– Pidió, tomando mis manos entre las suyas, haciéndome estremecer con su tacto –_ Sólo audicioné para todos los clubes porque quería probar suerte. Jamás creí que me aceptarían en todos.

 _-_ Eso no suena muy bien que digamos _– me burlé –_ Lo único que quiero, es la normalidad de regreso. Antes de que tú aparecieras todo era tan malditamente perfecto, que nadie se atrevía a mantenerme la mirada más de cinco segundos… Pero, ahora, todos pasan de mí y me ignoran, como si yo no fuera nadie. Incluso Santana se cree mejor que yo… Y eso no puedo permitirlo.

 _-_ Y ¿qué demonios quieres que haga? _– Exclamó él, molesto; soltando mis manos -_ ¿Qué me largue de Lima?

 _-_ No _– respondí firme –_ Que te largues de los animadores, con eso basta.

_Blaine me miró con ojos entrecerrados, y el ceño fruncido, para luego ponerse en pie con brusquedad._

_-_ Pues, no cuentes con ello _– declaró y subió las escaleras a la velocidad de la luz._

_…_

_-_ ¡Kurt! _– Chilló Rachel histérica, a penas abrí la puerta de mi casa, para que entrara –_ Te… tengo un chisme que… ¡Uf, vas a morir!

 _-_ ¿Un chisme? _– Reí -_ ¿Intentas quitarle el lugar a Mercedes?

 _-_ Es acerca de… _\- se acercó a mí exageradamente, para luego susurrar –_ De Blaine.

 _-_ Entonces me importa muy poco _– respondí, indiferente, mientras subía las escaleras con Rachel siguiéndome –_ Él puede hacer lo que quiera, de hecho… Mira ahora mismo, ¿lo ves aquí? No, ¿y por qué? Porque al “Señor Acaparador” ya no le queda tiempo para nada.

 _-_ Hoylovienelgleeclub… _– soltó Rachel tan rápido, que al principio creí que no había escuchado bien –_ El glee club… Ya sabes que yo me uní, pero hoy Tina llegó con él al salón y habló con el Sr. Schue y se unió… Está en el coro ahora.

 _-_ Oh, por Dios _– musité, dejando que una enorme sonrisa se expandiera por mi rostro -_ ¡Esto no puede ser más perfecto! _– Carcajeé exageradamente, haciendo que Rach me mirara extraño -_ ¡Él acaba de cavar su propia tumba! Ya no tengo nada de qué preocuparme, porque él ha hecho todo el trabajo por mí _– tomé ambas manos de mi amiga y la hice dar brincos de alegría conmigo, aunque ella al parecer, seguía sin entender nada._

 _-_ ¿Okay? _– dijo la castaña, riendo a medias –_ Vo… Voy a llamar a las chicas… para saber si vendrán… Se… Se están tardando _– sacó su móvil y bajó las escaleras, como si se alejara de un maniaco._

_¡Tonta! Aun no comprende que era lo único que él no debía hacer. ¿Blaine quería ser popular? Pues, para eso, hay que unirse a los clubes a dónde van los populares. En un principio, creí que era astuto por unirse a los Cheerios y al equipo de futbol, pero ahora que quiere andar cantando y brincando sobre un escenario, cubierto de purpurina… no le sirve de nada los otros clubes._

_…_

_-_ He oído que te uniste a un nuevo club _– comenté casual, mientras sacaba leche de la nevera. Me mordí el labio para contener la risa –_ El glee.

 _-_ Así es _– contestó él, jugando con su dedo sobre la mesada de la isla de la cocina –_ Tina me dijo que tenían pocos miembros, y que deben ser al menos doce si quiere competir en lo que sea. Creí que sería bueno echarles una mano _– tomé dos copas, y las puse sobre el mesón._

 _-_ Hmm, ya veo… Es algo así como, ¿tu buena acción del día? _– solté una risita._

 _-_ No me malinterpretes _– se apuró en decir –_ El club es genial, esos chicos tienen un gran talento y un optimismo que jamás había visto. Se sobreponen a todos los problemas que se les presentan… son increíbles.

 _-_ Son perdedores, Blaine _– dije, sonando algo arrogante –_ Pero bueno, si Tina te ha invitado a participar, ¿por qué no? _– mencioné su nombre con sorna._

_Ambos nos miramos un rato, fijamente el uno al otro, sin abrir la boca para hablar, pero a la vez, diciendo tanto, solo con nuestra forma de mirar. Eran las tres de la mañana, sin embargo no había rastro de somnolencia en ninguno de los dos._

_-_ ¿Has considerado mi petición? _– cuestioné, manteniendo la guerra de miradas._

 _-_ Ni por un segundo, no lo haré _– respondió, sin cambiar su expresión serena –_ Audicioné como todo el mundo para poder entrar, me merezco estar ahí.

 _-_ De acuerdo, pero… ¿Sabes que serás fácil presa para los gays del McKinley? _– Él me miró como si yo fuera un chiflado –_ Hablo en serio, a ellos les excita el uniforme rojo y blanco. A mí me han acosado un montón de veces, de formas muy poco ortodoxas… Pero claro, yo soy gay también así que no me quejo… De hecho, puede que me una al grupito de acosadores, y valla tras de ti.

 _-_ ¿Qué demonios estás diciendo, Kurt? _– se echó hacia atrás, con cara de pocos amigos –_ La noche de ayer, estabas escupiéndome en la cara, diciendo el enorme estorbo que soy para ti, y tu popularidad… Y ¿ahora estás ligando conmigo? ¿Sufres acaso de bipolaridad? Porque eres la persona más incoherente que he conocido.

 _-_ O sea que, si intento hacer las paces, ¿soy un bipolar incoherente? _– Bufé, poniéndome de pie –_ Pero si no hago nada, entonces soy una persona que antepone su popularidad a todo lo demás. ¡No hay como agradarte, Blaine! Tal vez sólo debería darte un puñetazo, luego abrazarte, e ignorarte de por vida. ¿Serías feliz con eso? Porque estoy dispuesto a golpearte ahora mismo.

 _-_ Kurt, ¿quieres callarte? _– Musitó bajo –_ Vas a despertar a todo mundo.

_Más que furioso, tomé mi vaso de leche sin tocar aun, y pasé por su lado, vaciándolo sobre su cabeza. Él profirió un sinfín de maldiciones, mientras se ponía en pie, sorprendido. Yo dejé el vaso en una mesa pequeña, al lado de las escaleras y caminé triunfante hacia mi cuarto._

_Estaba por abrir la puerta, cuando Blaine me cogió por el brazo, volteándome y apegándome contra la misma. Su rostro demostraba lo cabreado que estaba, y yo no cooperaba con la sonrisa que no podía contener. Sus ojos me miraban entrecerrados, mientras que su cabello, todo rizado, goteaba frente a mi rostro._

_-_ ¿Por qué demonios has hecho eso? _– Susurró entre dientes –_ Ha sido… lo más estúpido… que he visto de ti… Y he visto mucho.

 _-_ ¿Y qué quieres? ¿Una disculpa? _– Me burlé en su cara –_ Pues buena suerte con ello.

 _-_ Eres… eres un… _\- nuestros rostros estaban separados por apenas medio centímetro, y yo no podía evitar mirar sus labios rosados y húmedos por la leche. Eran realmente apetecibles, tanto que… ¡Mierda! ¡Él lo ha notado!_

_Sus ojos viajaron de los míos a mis labios, y yo casi sufro un ataque al corazón. Su expresión se suavizó, manteniendo su vista fija en mi boca. Sentí la sangre subir a mis mejillas, y mi corazón bombear desenfrenado. ¿Él estaba pensando besarme? ¿Qué debía hacer yo si él lo hacía? ¿A qué sabría su boca? ¿Besará bien? ¿Pero qué demonios estoy pensando? ¡A mí no me gusta Blaine! ¡El que me gusta es Finn! Aunque no puedo negar lo bueno que está mi hermanastro. ¡Dios! Esa maldita palabra… hace que todo sea prohibido._

_Sentí que deslizaba su mano, desde mi codo hasta la parte baja de mi espalda. Yo solo dejé caer los brazos a los lados, dándole un mejor acceso. Blaine alzó su otra mano, posicionándola en mi nuca. Apretó su agarre en mi espalda, pegando nuestros cuerpos lentamente. ¡Demonios, va a besarme! ¡Blaine me va a besar! ¡Sí!_

_Ladeó levemente la cabeza, para que nuestras bocas encajaran a la perfección, para luego acercarse a una velocidad infame, lenta y torturadora. Nuestros labios se rozaron levemente, casi como una caricia realizada con el pétalo de una rosa._

_Separé los labios para recibirle, pero un enorme ronquido, proveniente de algún lado, nos hizo dar un respingo y Blaine, cayendo en la cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, abrió los ojos como plato, y corrió a encerrarse en su cuarto._

_Yo quedé petrificado contra mi puerta, sin dejar de sentir aun el roce suave de sus labios. El sabor a leche y a Blaine, me invadía las fosas nasales, convirtiéndose en mi fragancia favorita._

_De pronto, como si me hubieran abofeteado, desperté de mi ensoñación. Eso había sido estúpido. ¡A MI NO ME GUSTA BLAINE! Y, aunque tenga que convertirlo en mi mantra, para que se me grave en la cabeza, lo haré. Él no debe gustarme… es prácticamente mi némesis, tratando de robarse mi popularidad. ¡Sí, Kurt, céntrate en eso!_

_Abrí la puerta de mi cuarto y me enterré bajo las mantas, deseando que mañana todo fuera un sueño._

_…_

_Al levantarme, lo primero que oí fue un contundente portazo. Bajé las escaleras, encontrándome con Alice, preparando una bandeja de desayuno._

_-_ ¿A un no se ha despertado Blaine? _– consulté, pero ella me miró algo apenada._

 _-_ Él ya… ya se fue cariño _– respondió. Todo el sueño que sentía, se evaporó al oír eso –_ Si quieres, yo puedo llevarte a la escuela, para que…

 _-_ No, no te preocupes, basta con que llame a mis amigas _– sonreí tranquilizándola y tomé mi desayuno de mala gana._

_Una vez que me vestí, esperé por Rach, quien tardó una eternidad en llegar, aunque aún era temprano._

_-_ Lo siento, había un colapso dos calles más arriba _– explicó, mientras yo me montaba en su carro._

 _-_ ¿Quieres morir infartada? _– Pregunté, siendo incapaz de contenerme, ante lo sucedido ayer, a pesar de que seguía pareciéndome un sueño –_ Anoche casi fui besado… por Blaine.

 _-_ ¡¿Qué?! _– Rachel piso a fondo el freno, haciendo que me golpeara la nariz, contra el salpicadero del coche -_ ¿Me estás tomando el pelo?

 _-_ ¡Por Dios, Rachel! _– Exclamé, poniendo mi mano sobre mi nariz dolorida –_ De saber que reaccionarías así, te lo contaba en tierra firme.

 _-_ ¿Te ha besado? ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Lo drogaste? _– añadió la última pregunta en un tono cómplice._

 _-_ No, nada y ¡por supuesto que no! _– respondí en orden a sus preguntas, mientras ella retomaba el camino. Bajé la visera de mi lado y me miré en el espejo. Me sorprendí de ver una pequeña cortadura –_ Demonios _– mascullé entre dientes._

 _-_ Entonces, ¿cómo has hecho para que un bombón como Blaine, siendo hetero, te besara? _\- cuestionó, girando en una curva_ – Creí que estaba peleados.

 _-_ Primero, no nos besamos… _\- aclaré, enumerando con mi mano derecha –_ Íbamos a besarnos, incluso me sostuvo por la cintura y tomó mi cuello… _\- recordé con una enorme sonrisa y los recuerdos flotando a mi alrededor –_ Y cuando ya me estaba rozando con su boca, nos apartamos asustados, porque oímos un ruido _– Rachel me miró sin dar crédito a lo que le contaba –_ Segundo, vivimos bajo el mismo techo… Es difícil mantener un enojo. Y tercero, no estamos seguros si es hetero, recuerda que dijo haber besado chicos.

 _-_ Estando ebrio, cualquiera… _\- respondió ella con soltura –_ Una vez me lié con Quinn, en la fiesta que hizo Finn… _\- se calló al instante de haber dicho eso, y me miró aterrada. Yo abrí los ojos como platos –_ Es decir, ambas no sabíamos que eso había pasado, hasta que Puck nos contó… Estábamos demasiado perdidas como para recordar nuestro propio nombre… ¡Así que no me mires así! ¡Si no hubieras estado con gripe, te hubieras cogido a Finn! _– me acusó._

 _-_ Tienes razón… ¡Maldita gripe! _– me quejé, haciendo que ella riera._

_…_

_El día trascurrió lento, casi como si no quisiera acabar, algo muy poco característico de los viernes. Hoy habíamos planeado con las chicas ir al centro comercial, y ver algunas cosas, tomar helado, ir al cine… Como lo hemos hecho siempre._

_-_ Kurt, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento? _– dijo Finn, apareciendo a mis espaldas._

 _-_ Claro, ¿para que soy bueno? _– el chico me tomó del brazo y me llevó a un aula vacía._

 _-_ Es algo… un poco complicado _– se pasó las manos por los costados de su pantalón y soltó el aire que tenía contenido –_ Digamos que… te gusta alguien, y esa persona es dulce, tierna y siempre te hace reír. Además de ser muy inteligente y talentosa… pero no estás seguro de gustarle _– alcé las cejas casi adivinando de quien se trataba. Finn solía ser tan evidente –_ Aunque se nota que a esa persona le encanta pasar tiempo contigo, porque siempre te busca y hablan por horas. ¿Qué debería hacer? Quiero decir, ¿voy y le digo, “hey, me gustas”, o sólo espero a que las cosas pasen?

 _-_ ¡Díselo! _– dije sin dudarlo. Cuanto antes lo diga, mejor –_ Si tú vas y se lo confiesas, esa persona notará lo valiente que eres, y que no temes mostrar tus sentimientos. Sería algo muy romántico y no podría decirte otra cosa, que no sea “tú también me gustas” _– dije, lanzando la indirecta, que él no llegó a captar._

 _-_ ¿Es… estás seguro? _– dudó él, rascándose la nuca sonrojado._

 _-_ Al cien por ciento _– confirmé ansioso._

 _-_ De acuerdo, gracias… aunque tal vez debería preparar algo más elaborado… _\- dijo más para sí mismo. Yo sólo sonreí complacido –_ Algo más romántico _– se volteó a verme con una sonrisa y besó mi mejilla –_ Gracias, Kurt.

 _-_ De nada.

_En cuanto nos separamos en el pasillo, tomé mi móvil y tecleé un mensaje para Rach, Mercedes y Quinn. Las tres ya habían sido puestas al día con lo de Blaine, pero esto era algo mucho más grande._

**_“Los sueños si se cumplen, y ahora se me van a confesar de la forma más romántica que existe. Mueran de envidia. Finn me dirá lo mucho que le gusto y me pedirá que seamos novios. Acabo de enterarme por boca de él”_ **

_Una vez enviado, sonreí satisfecho._

_Más tarde, mientras comíamos helado en el centro comercial, les conté con detalle lo que Finn había dicho._

_-_ ¿O sea, que anoche por poco te besa tu hermanastro, y ahora Finn te confiesa amor eterno? _– Trató de resumir Rachel –_ No tienes ni una idea de lo mucho que te envidio.

 _-_ Somos dos _– añadió Mercedes._

 _-_ ¡Tres! _– se unió Quinn._

 _-_ Lamentablemente, no todos corren con la misma suerte _– me encogí de hombros y lamí la cucharilla._

 _-_ Yo, en tu lugar _– comenzó a decir Quinn –_ Me tiraba a Blaine, y estaría de novia con Finn. Después de todo, en el instituto todos saben que son hermanastros, por lo que sería algo horrible, pero en casa no está Finn y ambos están solos. Quedará entre familia _– me guiñó un ojo y yo negué con la cabeza._

 _-_ ¡Por Dios! Estoy escandalizado _– reí –_ Ustedes saben lo mucho que me gusta Finn, y que jamás lo cambiaría por un rollo con Blaine, aunque esté buenísimo.

 _-_ Sigo envidiándote profundamente _– alegó Rachel._

_Todos reímos y luego continuamos con nuestras compras._

_…_

_Llegué a casa cuando el sol casi se ocultaba. No alcancé a poner la llave en la cerradura, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y un ataviado Blaine, recién salido de la ducha, casi se estampa contra mí._

_-_ Oh, lo… lo siento… no… _\- balbuceó._

 _-_ Yo tampoco _– lo interrumpí -_ ¿Dónde vas? _– no creía que respondería a mi pregunta, luego de lo ocurrido, pero lo hizo._

 _-_ Los chicos me invitaron a jugar x-box, y luego comeremos una pizzas, ya sabes _– se oía tranquilo, tal vez lo de anoche no fue importante para él. Pero, ¿entonces por qué huyo esta mañana?_

 _-_ Un momento _– lo frené -_ ¿Los chicos? ¿Qué chicos?

 _-_ Pues Finn, Puck, Sam, Mike… _\- dijo obvio._

 _-_ ¿Mis chicos? _– Bufé –_ Y ¿por qué no me han llamado a mí? Ellos siempre lo hacen.

 _-_ Ya, pero es que ahora pedirán las pizzas, y como tú no juegas _– se encogió de hombros –_ Bueno, nos vemos a la noche _– bajó la escalinata a medio trote -_ ¡Dile a mi madre que he salido! ¡Gracias! _– gritó, mientras se alejaba y se subía al carro._

_Giré sobre mis talones, aun con la expresión de desconcierto en mi rostro. Simplemente no podía creerlo. Entré a mi casa y miré el lugar como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía. Se sentía tan vacío que…_

_Caminé a la cocina y saqué un poco de jugo, luego me senté sobre el sofá, o más bien dicho, me recosté sobre éste. Vi la tele un rato, pasando los canales, sin que ninguno llamara mi atención. Estaba perdiéndome a mí mismo. Éste no era yo._

_¿Qué demonios me pasa? Yo no debería temer que mis amigos de toda la vida me cambien por un chico que acaban de conocer. Tampoco tendría que estar temiendo que la corona de la popularidad sea arrebatada de mi cabeza. Llevo gobernando esa jodida escuela por tanto tiempo que ya no es extraño para nadie que yo de las órdenes._

_Tal vez sólo deba imponerme como lo he hecho todos estos años frente a los nuevos. No porque Blaine sea… bueno, viva conmigo… quedará exento del trato normal. Así debía ser desde el principio._

_…_

_No sé exactamente en qué momento me dormí, pero poco a poco el sueño se fue esfumando en cuanto sentí unas manos que me movían._

_-_ ¿Kurt? _– la voz de mi padre me sentó de maravilla. Por fin alguien en casa._

 _-_ Hola, papá _– murmuré con la voz ronca debido al sueño -_ ¿Qué hora es?

 _-_ Pues, falta un poco para las once _– respondió, acomodándose a mi lado en el sofá -_ ¿Dónde está Blaine?

 _-_ Robándose a mis amigos _– respondí sin pensar._

 _-_ ¿Qué? _– Mi padre me miró extrañado -_ ¿De qué hablas?

 _-_ No, nada, sólo… olvídalo, ¿quieres? _– balbuceé. Sinceramente no quería hablar de esto con mi padre._

 _-_ Hijo, ¿hay algún problema? Sabes que puedes decírmelo _– usó su sutil tono para persuadirme._

 _-_ Papá, enserio… no es nada _– traté de esquivar su mirada penetrante._

 _-_ Kurt, ¿pasa algo malo con Blaine? Necesito saberlo _– insistió. Yo me mantuve en silencio, mirando mis zapatos –_ Sé que tal vez fue algo precipitado para ti, el que Alice y Blaine vinieran a vivir con nosotros tan pronto, pero quiero que sepas que eres mi hijo, y por ende, mi prioridad. Jamás antepondría mi felicidad por encima de tu bienestar… Es por eso que, si algo va mal, o si Blaine está haciendo algo que a ti te lastima o te hiere… me lo hagas saber, porque de otra forma no sabré cómo ayudarte.

 _-_ No, papá… él no me ha hecho nada… Yo sólo estoy algo preocupado de que…

 _-_ ¿De qué? _– me instó a continuar mi padre._

 _-_ Es que Blaine se ha unido a todos los clubes… Todos… _\- mi padre no parecía comprender –_ Literalmente escribió su nombre en todas las fichas de inscripción que encontró _– fui más específico, y él asintió en comprensión –_ Incluso en los Cheerios, y por poco me sacan a mí, por culpa de él.

 _-_ ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? _– quiso saber mi padre._

 _-_ Es que la entrenadora quiere que cantemos juntos en la competencia estatal y yo le hice ver que él apenas se está integrando, y aún no conoce el funcionamiento y todo eso… pero ella no entró en razón.

_Mi progenitor miró hacia el frente, volviendo a asentir._

_-_ Y para qué vamos a hablar de los demás clubes _– seguí con más confianza –_ Se ha unido al equipo de futbol, y se postuló para presidente de la clase… Hasta se metió en el coro. Él pretende acapararlo todo en el primer mes de clases y… eso no es normal. ¿Sabes dónde está ahora? Jugando videojuegos con MIS amigos, como si fueran los suyos _– recalqué la posesión –_ No sé qué pretende con todo esto o si simplemente quiere dejarme sin amigos, ni animadores… Está siendo muy egoísta _– finalicé, alzando la vista hacia el vestíbulo, donde un dolido Blaine, me miraba con sus ojos cristalizados y el ceño profundamente fruncido._

_Él no dijo nada, sólo mantuvo su mirada llena de dolor en mí y caminó a toda prisa hacia la escalera._

_Mi padre se había puesto de pie, sin que yo me percatara, siguiendo a Blaine hacia el segundo piso. Me petrifiqué en el asiento y me sentí horrible por haberle dicho todas esas cosas a papá._

_…_

_Sabía que si quería arreglar algo con Blaine, debía esperar hasta la madrugada. Él jamás faltaba cuando nos peleábamos así que, sólo tenía que bajar y aclarar las cosas con él._

_En cuanto el reloj marcó las 3 am. Me envolví en una manta y bajé a medio trote, esperanzado de que en cualquier momento saliera de entre las sombras de la sala, con su camiseta sin mangas y su bóxer ajustado. Pero eso no pasó._

_Esperé entonces por alrededor de hora y media, obteniendo el mismo resultado. Él no bajaría. ¡Demonios!_

_Subí rápidamente e irrumpí en su cuarto, el cual no había pisado desde que se lo enseñé el primer día que llegó. En penumbra no podía apreciar si es que él había realizado algún cambio o no, pero eso no me importaba ahora._

_-_ ¿No piensas bajar para arreglar esto? _– susurré, sabiendo que él estaba despierto._

 _-_ No _– fue todo lo que dijo, conservando su posición bajo las mantas._

 _-_ Blaine, por favor… déjame explicarte que… - _comencé a decir aproximándome a su cama._

 _-_ ¡Basta! _– me silenció, saliendo de debajo del edredón de improviso, haciendo que retrocediera dos pasos con el rápido movimiento de su mano al apartar la manta -_ ¡Estoy cansado de esta mierda, Kurt! ¡Ya no quiero oírte más!

 _-_ Pero, ni siquiera sabes qué fue lo que…

 _-_ ¿Es que no te das cuenta? – _Interrumpió con voz grave y dura -_ ¡No necesito que me expliques nada, porque ya sé cómo es esto! _– Bufó, poniéndose de pie y plantándome cara –_ Cada vez que tienes la oportunidad, repites exactamente las mismas palabras que le has dicho a tu padre. Dime, ¿cómo vas a explicar eso? Sé que me detestas por estar amenazando tu trono _– alzó las manos gesticulando frente a mí –_ O cómo demonios sea que lo llames. Créeme… ¡NO-ME-INTERESA! ¡No quiero tu popularidad llena de frivolidades y estupideces! Yo… _\- se apuntó el pecho con fuerza –_ Yo no necesito las adulaciones baratas de nadie, para caminar por el pasillo de la escuela con la frente en alto. No necesito humillar a nadie para hacerme un sitio en la cafetería… Ni necesito un cartel de neón sobre mi cabeza que diga que soy el rey, para gobernar tu instituto… No necesito nada de eso, no lo quiero… ¡Muchas gracias! Pero esas vanalidades te las dejo todas a ti y puedes hacer con ellas lo que te plazca.

 _-_ ¡Y entonces qué demonios quieres! ¿Por qué cada cosa que haces, parece hecha para joderme a mí? _– grité con furia._

 _-_ A diferencia de ti, sólo lo hago por integrarme y pasar un año escolar rodeado de amigos y personas valiosas _– respondió, mirándome con intensidad –_ Si vas a Dalton y preguntas por mí, todos sabrán de quien hablas… Pero jamás me reconocerán como el rey o el popular que pasaba por encima de los demás… Si no como el chico con el cual todos podían contar, a quien todos le pedían ayuda o simplemente un minuto para hablar… Un chico servicial… un buen amigo… No una cáscara bonita, pero vacía por dentro, que sólo acudía a los demás cuando necesitaba obtener algo de ellos… como tú lo haces _– sus palabras fueron como un golpe en mi estómago, dejándome sin aliento, ni qué decir._

_Había herido mi orgullo y mucho más que eso… Me hacía sentir un monstruo con todo lo que acababa de decir. ¿Yo era así? ¿Esta era la forma en que los demás me veían? No podía ser cierto._

_-_ ¡Ahora sal de mi cuarto y hazme el favor de no volver a entrar! _– exclamó, cogiéndome del brazo y sacándome del interior de la habitación. Cerrando la puerta en mi cara, posteriormente._


	6. A Solas

_Luego del enfrentamiento con Blaine, ambos dejamos de cruzar palabras. Ninguno estaba dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer y yo no podía dejar de bajar todas las noches a las 3 am de forma puntual, para ver cómo él hacía lo mismo, escondido a la distancia._

_Una semana pasó antes de que alguno de los dos le dirigiera la palabra al otro, hasta esa tarde en que decidí invitar a Finn a casa para ver una película._

_Habíamos planeado algo así como una cita, aunque Finn no lo veía así. Pero, quizá esto le ayudara con su confesión, puesto que desde que me había comentado que le gustaba alguien, no me ha dicho absolutamente nada más y me niego rotundamente a creer que se trataba de alguien más que no fuera yo._

_-_ Siéntete como en casa _– dije, entrando junto con Finn a la sala, que gracias a Dios, se encontraba vacía. Papá en el taller, Alice seguramente de compras y Blaine… en sus clubes, o planeando su discurso como presidente de la clase._

 _-_ ¿Qué película vamos a ver? _– preguntó él, quitándose la chaqueta y acomodándose en el sofá._

 _-_ No lo sé, escoge alguna que te guste. Iré por palomitas _– sugerí, encaminándome hacia la cocina._

_Optamos por ver “Avengers”, aunque no fuera de mi agrado, eso no importaba con tal de tener a Finn contento._

_Mientras estábamos acurrucados en el sofá, él comenzó a juguetear con mi cabello, haciéndome delirar con su suave tacto. Yo me mantuve tan quieto como pude, para no perturbar el dulce ritmo de sus caricias. De vez en cuando le veía tomar una que otra palomita por el rabillo del ojo. Poco a poco, fue descendiendo hasta mi oreja, acariciando el lóbulo de esta. Disimuladamente me volteé a mirarle y me sorprendió hallar sus ojos fijos en mí. Una corriente eléctrica me atravesó el cuerpo de punta a punta. Él me miraba intensamente, y yo había quedado prendado de esta, hipnotizado con sus ojos claros._

_Su mano no se detuvo, a pesar de que ambos estábamos teniendo una guerra de miradas. La película quedó en el olvido, mientras nuestros ojos se perdían en los del otro, por una cantidad indeterminada de tiempo. No había minutos ni segundos… Sólo existíamos los dos. Sentí que su vista se centraba en mi boca, haciéndome recordar a un húmedo chico de cabello azabache y rizado, goteando leche tibia sobre mi pijama. Entonces, unos deseos enormes de besarlo se apoderaron de mí, y sin miramientos, tomé la iniciativa de acercarme a su boca._

_-_ ¡Mamá, estoy en casa! _– gritó una voz familiar, haciéndome pegar un brinco a cinco milímetros de la boca de Finn. Retrocedí como electrocutado por él y volteé mi mirada al recién llegado para fulminarlo con ella –_ Oh, hola Finn… No sabía que estabas aquí… _\- ¡claro, y a mí ni los buenos días!_

 _-_ Sí, em… Kurt me invitó a ver una película, pero creo que ya se me hizo tarde _– comenzó a ponerse de pie, sin mirarme y con la cara enrojecida de vergüenza._

 _-_ No, no tienes porqué irte _– me apresuré en decir, pero él ya iba a medio camino hacia la puerta, poniéndose la chaqueta rápidamente._

 _-_ En serio, no puedo quedarme, Kurt… _\- miró a Blaine y chocaron los puños con familiaridad –_ Nos vemos mañana _– murmuró y desapareció junto con un portazo._

_Tratando de no enloquecer, tomé una almohada del sofá y estampé mi rostro contra ella, gritando con todas mis fuerzas. Necesitaba sacar toda mi frustración y el almohadón contenía a la perfección el ruido. Sabía que a dos metros, Blaine me estaba mirando como si yo hubiera enloquecido, pero no podía importarme menos._

_Una vez que me cansé de gritar, me puse en pie, arrojando con violencia la almohada al pecho de Blaine, escupiendo un “Gracias” y subí a la carrera hacia mi cuarto, encerrándome en él._

_Estaba simplemente perplejo. Esta era la segunda vez que pasaba lo mismo… ¿Es que acaso tengo prohibido besar? Cada vez que lo intento, algo pasa… Pero eso no es lo que me tiene más consternado… sino el hecho de que iba a besar a Finn, pensando en Blaine, lo cual es una completa locura. El recuerdo tan lúcido de la noche en que casi nos besamos inundó mi mente, mientras tenía a Finn a cinco centímetros y sólo por eso me arrojé sobre él… ¿Qué demonios pasa conmigo? Estoy comportándome como un idiota._

_…_

_Las 3 am. Me puse mi albornoz y bajé. Era estúpido, porque sabía que no sería capaz de encarar a Blaine, pero necesitaba hacerlo hoy… porque estaba odiándolo tanto que ya no era sano. ¿Cómo se puede odiar y desear a una persona al mismo tiempo? Eso no es posible, no puede serlo._

_Esta vez la lamparilla junto al sofá, se encendió en cuanto llegué al vestíbulo, y Blaine se puso en pie frente a mí._

_-_ ¿Insomnio otra vez? _– murmuró bajo, sin mirarme a los ojos._

 _-_ Prefiero llamarlo ira contenida _– respondí con dureza –_ Estoy tan furioso que simplemente no puedo dormir.

 _-_ Yo soy quien debería estarlo, pero sin embargo estoy aquí, nuevamente dándote la oportunidad de una disculpa.

 _-_ ¿Y por qué crees que voy a disculparme después de lo que has hecho esta tarde? _– le increpé._

 _-_ ¿De qué estás hablando? Yo no he hecho nada _– la confusión era evidente en su rostro._

 _-_ Claro que sí ¡Arruinaste el momento más importante de mi vida! _– Bufé, apuntándole el pecho con un dedo –_ Hubiera besado a Finn de no ser porque tú llegaste _– solté sin inhibiciones. Me sorprendió la expresión molesta y el ceño fruncido en la cara de Blaine._

 _-_ ¿Qué? _– balbuceó en un susurro._

 _-_ Eso, arruinaste mi primer beso con Finn, y créeme que vas a lamentarlo _– amenacé, pero él parecía sumido en sus propios pensamientos._

 _-_ No sabía que… que tú y… Finn…

 _-_ Pues ahora lo sabes. Y estuve esperando por dos malditos años que esta oportunidad se presentara _– mi frustración se iba incrementando con cada palabra que salía de mi boca._

 _-_ Supongo que debes estar muy cabreado entonces _– su rostro se relajó, volviendo al de antes –_ Lo siento. Pero eso no quita lo que tú hiciste.

 _-_ Nadie es perfecto _– me justifiqué, alzando una ceja altaneramente –_ Ni siquiera yo.

_Una sonrisa de improviso, me desarmó._

_-_ ¿Alguna vez dejas de ser tan… tú? _– rió tranquilamente._

 _-_ Tomaré eso como un cumplido y diré que no. Amo como soy _– no comprendía su comportamiento._

 _-_ Ven aquí _– murmuró, arrastrándome hacia la cocina, donde había dos vasos servidos con leche, uno frente al otro. Ambos nos sentamos en silencio –_ Sé que la otra noche dije cosas que tal vez te lastimaron. Y me siento muy mal por ello, pero eso no quita que es lo que siento y pienso. No pretendo ser arrogante, sino completamente franco contigo, como lo soy con todo mundo. Así como hay cosas que debes odiar de mí… yo también tengo mi listado de cosas que no soporto de ti.

_Me limité únicamente a asentir, ladeando mi cabeza y alzando mis cejas, para demostrar que no era de mi agrado aquello del “listado”. Él tomó mis manos por sobre el mesón de la isla de la cocina y las envolvió con las suyas._

_-_ Me encantaría poder llevar la fiesta en paz contigo _– añadió –_ Y si te soy sincero, odio las peleas y discusiones tontas que tenemos. Preferiría mil veces que me golpearas, a que te molestaras conmigo.

 _-_ Tomo nota _– bromeé, relajándome._

 _-_ ¿No es que vayas a realmente golpearme, o sí? _– yo confirmé con una mirada y luego reí._

 _-_ ¿En serio crees que podría pegarte? ¿Aún si quisiera hacerlo? _– dudé._

 _-_ No lo creo _– presionó más el agarre de nuestras manos y me miró casi con dulzura._

_…_

_Ya tan sólo falta una semana para la bendita fiesta, que aún no sé cómo llevar a cabo luego de que todo se fuera al carajo hace dos semanas._

_Blaine continuó en las animadoras, tal y como me lo hizo saber. No tiene ni la más mínima intención de retractarse de ello, y por ende, cada día se hace mucho más popular en McKinley. Ahora todo el mundo lo conoce, e incluso algunos tienen la osadía de ponerlo al mismo nivel que yo. Eso sin contar con que tiene a casi toda la escuela decidida a votar por él en las elecciones de presidente de la clase._

_Si bien en un principio lo consideré una idiotez, hoy en día ya no pienso que lo sea. Ha abarcado mucho más terreno del que jamás me hubiera imaginado y no sé cómo demonios pararlo de una buena vez. He pensado en poner a circular rumores en la escuela, para bajarle los humos, pero creo que eso sería caer demasiado bajo._

_Aunque lo peor comenzó cuando los chicos convirtieron a Blaine en uno de ellos. Ahora ya no es a mí a quien llaman cada vez que se juntan a jugar con la consola… sino que es a él. De hecho, está de íntimo con Finn y Puck, pues desde que está también en el equipo, no se separan ni para meterse a las duchas._

_Lo que me preocupa es que, hace una semana Finn me comentó que les había estado hablando del club glee y que sería genial que entraran. Yo me aterré al punto que casi sufro un paro cardíaco. No daba crédito a lo que oía, y peor aún, darme cuenta de que Finn estaba considerándolo, al igual que Noah._

_Y, si hablamos de Blaine, no puede quedar fuera la que parece ser su maldita sombra. Tina Cohen-Chang. Pasan tanto tiempo juntos, que todo el mundo ya asume que están saliendo._

_Lentamente estoy sintiendo que todo mi sacrificio de años, se va directo a la basura._

_…_

_-_ ¿Qué te parece esta canción? _– me preguntó Finn, presionando el botón de “play” de su mp4._

 _-_ Stand by you… es bastante linda y una de mis favoritas _– respondí. Luego de oír más de la mitad. ¿Será que quiere dedicármela?_

 _-_ He pensado mucho y… _\- abrí los ojos, expectante –_ Creo que sería perfecta para mi audición al glee.

 _-_ ¿El Glee? _– Bufé, incrédulo -_ ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? ¿Acaso no te bastó con lo del otro día?

 _-_ Es que no le veo lo malo _– se defendió vagamente._

 _-_ Está lleno de perdedores, tu reputación se irá por un tubo y tendrías que despedirte de tu popularidad… incluso de tu puesto como quarterback _– resumí._

 _-_ Blaine está dentro, y él no es ningún perdedor. Al contrario, ¿sabías que todos votarán por él para presidente? _– sentí que la sangre me hervía en las venas._

 _-_ ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que lo hace tan perfecto? ¿Qué te dijo para que ahora quieras ser su perrito faldero y seguirlo ciegamente a donde sea que él vaya y hacer todo lo que él hace? ¡Dime! _– grité, perdiendo los estribos._

 _-_ ¡Mierda, Kurt! ¿Puedes calmarte y dejar de gritar? _– Finn alzó las manos en un intento de contenerme._

 _-_ ¡No! _– Chillé -_ ¡No quiero calmarme!

 _-_ No creí que le tuvieras celos _– murmuró, sentándose en su cama._

 _-_ ¿Celos? _– Mi voz se elevó un par de octavas -_ ¡Yo no tengo celos! ¡Y por ti, puedes irte a freír espárragos! ¡Ya no vuelvas a pedir mis consejos, si luego irás corriendo a donde Blaine te diga que hacer, como si todo fuera un jodido juego de “Simón dice”!

_Salí del cuarto de Finn, dando el más escandaloso de los portazos y corriendo hacia la puerta principal. Ni siquiera me despedí de Carole, su madre, quien me miró salir desde la cocina._

_La ira y la impotencia, hacía que mi cabeza doliera, y las lágrimas ardieran desesperadas por salir. Pero las contuve, porque no le daría en el gusto a mi debilidad de ponerme a llorar en plena calle._

_No muy seguro de cuanto lo soportaría, corrí para llegar lo más rápido posible a encerrarme a mi cuarto._

…

_-_ ¿Y sólo por eso lo mandaste a la mierda? _– cuestionó Rachel._

 _-_ No puedo creerlo _– se sumó Quinn._

 _-_ Eso fue muy egoísta, Kurt _– añadió Mercedes -_ ¿Y dices que lo amas?

 _-_ Esto no tiene nada que ver con amor… Él quería unirse al club glee _– las miré a todas, una por una, para enfatizar la última frase –_ Sin ofender, Rach.

 _-_ De cierta forma extraña… ya me he acostumbrado _– dijo ella como si nada._

 _-_ Yo sigo creyendo que eso fue egoísta _– acotó Mercedes –_ Blaine es un chico muy agradable _– me señaló con un dedo amenazante –_ ¡Digas lo que digas, lo es! Hemos compartido un par de clases y fue él quien se acercó, preguntando si a mí no me molestaba su compañía y luego ya no había clase en que no nos juntáramos.

 _-_ ¿Y me lo dices ahora? _– dije ofendido por su traición._

 _-_ Yo también he compartido un par de clases con él _– musitó la rubia, alzando su mano como si estuviera pidiendo la palabra en clases –_ Y, créeme que es cien por ciento hetero. Estoy segura de que ha intentado ligar conmigo.

 _-_ ¡Dios! Con ustedes creo que no necesito enemigos _– me quejé, poniéndome en pie con mi bandeja –_ Prefiero no comer, a sentarme con un par de traidoras _– melodramáticamente, me fui del lado de las chicas y me deshice de la bandeja para salir de la cafetería._

_Esto cada vez empeoraba más. ¿Y qué rayos se supone que haga yo? Ya no cuento ni con el apoyo de mis propias amigas, porque creen que estoy comportándome de forma egoísta con él. ¡Ash!_

_De todos modos, ¿quién las necesita?_

_…_

_Este día fue horriblemente largo, estuve solo y me peleé con todo mundo. Puck intentó uno de sus juegos extraños y lo insulté groseramente. Además de equivocarme en un ejercicio matemático, cuando el profesor me hizo ir al pizarrón. Todos se rieron de mí como si yo no fuera nadie y terminé por tratarlos de idiotas, pero con eso sólo conseguí que el profesor me mandara a dirección. Por suerte, Figgins sólo me dijo que debía contenerme y no explotar, y que todo era culpa de la entrenadora Sylvester por inculcarnos de forma violenta que no nos dejemos pasar a llevar, por lo que salí de inmediato de la oficina del director._

_Al llegar a casa, noté que había un par de maletas en el vestíbulo. Abrí los ojos sorprendido, creyendo lo peor. ¿Será que mi padre rompió con Alice y ahora ellos se devuelven a Westerville?_

_Las risas de la segunda planta me hicieron echar a un lado mis cavilaciones._

_-_ Papá, estoy en casa _– vociferé, mientras me sacaba el bolso y lo colgaba tras la puerta._

 _-_ Kurt, que bien que has llegado, así podrás darle el recado a Blaine.

 _-_ ¿Recado? ¿De qué hablan, y por qué hay maletas aquí? _– mi padre bajó las escaleras rápidamente y besó mi mejilla en saludo._

 _-_ Pues, son nuestras maletas _– señaló a Alice, quien aparecía en el rellano de la escalera –_ Y el recado es… que nos vamos a desaparecer este fin de semana. Su hermano nos invitó a pasar los días en su casa de campo, que está cerca de un lago. Así que nos vemos el lunes _– besó mi frente y tomó dos de las maletas, para llevarlas fuera._

_Me quedé pensando un poco en lo que acababa de decir mi padre. Es decir, que tendré la casa sola un fin de semana, con Blaine… ¿Estar a solas con Blaine? No sé si sea algo bueno o malo._

_Esperé hasta que las llantas resonaron contra el asfalto de la calle y el vehículo desapareció. Corrí a mi cuarto, pero me detuve una vez que estuve dentro de éste. ¿Qué se supone que haga? Finn no querrá verme, y las chicas son unas traidoras. Fuera de ellos, no tengo más amigos con los cuales hacer planes para este fin de semana._

_Me lancé sobre la cama, lanzando un bufido frustrado. Más tarde, el sonido de una puerta al cerrarse, me despertó. Miré la hora en mi móvil, y sólo entonces fui consciente de que había dormido toda la tarde. Señal más que clara de que comenzaba a tener depresión._

_-_ ¡Mamá! _– Oí llamar a Blaine desde la sala -_ ¡Mamá!... ¡Burt! _– Ante el silencio, lo sentí subir los escalones a la carrera -_ ¡Mamá! ¡Ya estoy en casa! _– Insistió -_ ¿Kurt? _\- ¡Bingo! –_ Kurt, ¿dónde está todo mundo?

 _-_ Se han ido a la casa de tu tío _– expliqué con voz monótona, sin abrir ni siquiera los ojos, manteniendo mi posición sobre mi cama –_ Ese que tiene un lago cerca.

 _-_ Oh… Y… ¿cuándo volverán? _– preguntó._

 _-_ El lunes _– no dije nada más, y esperé a que él se fuera a su cuarto._

 _-_ Bien, ¿qué hacemos entonces? _– Su proposición me tomó por sorpresa -_ ¿Vemos una película? ¿Encargamos sushi? ¿O una pizza?

_Me alcé en la cama, ayudándome de mis codos, para mirarlo y asegurarme de que no fuera mi mente jugándome una mala pasada. Al parecer él hablaba muy en serio. ¿Pero qué demonios pasa por la cabeza de este chico? ¿Acaso no se ha dado cuenta de que él es el principal motivo por el cual me he peleado con medio mundo? Y, aun así, ¿pretende que haga de cuenta que nada ha pasado y veamos una película? ¡Está verdaderamente mal! ¡Muy, muy equivocado!_

_-_ No, gracias _– fue todo lo que pude decir, para no soltar a “Hulk” de mi interior._

 _-_ ¿Qué quieres decir con “no, gracias”? _– cuestionó, moviendo la cabeza, mientras hablaba._

 _-_ Quiero decir que no me importa lo que hagas este fin de semana, mientras a mí no me molestes _– farfullé entre dientes –_ No quiero que te esfuerces en ser amable conmigo, cuando sé que me odias tanto como yo a ti.

 _-_ Yo no te odio…

 _-_ ¡No me importa! _– Exploté -_ ¡Sólo sal de aquí y cierra la maldita puerta!

_Él alzó las manos en señal de rendición y cerró tras de sí la puerta, regresándome a la soledad que llevaba acompañándome desde esta mañana._

_…_

_Esa noche no bajé a cenar, ni tampoco a la madrugada. Simplemente me quedé mirando a la nada, hasta que mi despertador sonó. No me di cuenta del pasar de las horas, pero qué más da, si ya era hora de levantarme._

_Me metí a la ducha de forma mecánica, luego me vestí y me arreglé el cabello frente al espejo._

_Al bajar, me llevé la gran sorpresa de que había un contundente desayuno esperándome sobre la mesa, con algo escrito en un papel doblado._

_Lo tomé y leí su contenido._

**_“No sé qué pasa contigo, y sé que es un riesgo tratar de averiguarlo, tratándose de ti. Pero como ya te he dicho, pretendo llevar la fiesta en paz… a pesar de todo.- Blaine”_ **

_Mis muros crepitaron sobre el suelo ante su gesto tan noble y dulce. ¿Por qué no podía ser simplemente alguien horrible conmigo? Así podría odiarlo sin cargo de consciencia._

_Me senté y disfruté de mi desayuno, descubriendo que realmente tenía mucha hambre, por no haber cenado._

_Como no veía a Blaine por ningún lado, decidí darme a la tarea de ordenar la casa. Era algo que solía hacer los sábados, antes de que Alice llegara a vivir con nosotros, por lo que no sería nada raro y me serviría para distraerme._

_Conecté mi mp4 al equipo de música de la sala y comencé mi tarea._

_Mientras limpiaba la cocina, oí la puerta cerrarse._

_-_ ¿No me has esperado para ayudarte con las labores domésticas? _– dijo Blaine, depositando un par de bolsas sobre la isla de la cocina._

 _-_ No te preocupes, yo puedo solo _– traté de sonar amable, pero no lo logré._

 _-_ ¡Vamos! Déjame ayudarte _– insistió él._

 _-_ De acuerdo, aunque sólo me falta la sala _– expliqué, avanzando a través de la estancia -_ ¿Y qué es eso que has traído?

 _-_ Pues, tenía ganas de comer algo especial, así que fui al supermercado a comprar algunos ingredientes que faltaban _– finalizó con un encogimiento de hombros, luego su expresión cambió, mientras apuntaba el equipo de música -_ ¡Adoro esa canción!

 _-_ ¿En serio? _– alcé una ceja incrédulo._

 _-_ Por supuesto que sí, ¡Es totalmente asombrosa! _– la canción resonó por la sala y él comenzó a cantar -_ Dear, I fear we're facing a problem, you love me no longer, I know and maybe there is nothing that I can do to make you do _– tomó mis manos, obligándome a bailar con él, mientras continuaba meneándose al ritmo de la música -_ So I cry, I pray and I beg… ¡Hey, canta conmigo!

 _-_ Love me, love me, say that you love me _– canté._

 _-_ Fool me, fool me, go on and fool me _– se unió él._

 _-_ Love me, love me, pretend that you love me _– dijimos a coro -_ Leave me, leave me, just say that you need me, so I cried and I begged for you to… Love me, love me, say that you love me, leave me, leave me, just say that you need me… I can't care 'bout anything but you...

_Me hizo dar una vuelta, y yo no pude evitar reír, por lo ridículo de la situación y lo gracioso que se veía Blaine bailando así conmigo._

_-_ Lately I have desperately pondered _– puso una cara rara, mientras cantaba -_ Spent my nights awake and I wondered, what I could do have done in another way, to make you stay _– parecía que la letra de la canción encajaba a la perfección con nuestra situación -_ I don't care if you really care, as long as you don't go, so I cry, I pray and I beg…

 _-_ Love me, love me, say that you love me _– continué yo, dejándome envolver por su intento de solucionar las cosas -_ Love me, love me, pretend that you love me… Leave me, leave me, just say that you need me…

_Mientras bailábamos en la sala, no me percaté del borde del mueble, junto al sillón, por lo que tropecé, interrumpiendo la canción. Para evitar darme un golpe, me agarré de Blaine, pero ambos perdimos el equilibrio, cayendo finalmente sobre el sofá. Al menos no nos habíamos golpeado. Él se encontraba sobre mí y yo no había caído en la cuenta de que estábamos peligrosamente cerca, su rostro se encontraba pegado al mío, nuestras narices rozándose, y con una sola cosa en mente._

_Blaine no titubeó ni un segundo a la hora de acomodarse encima de m_ _í, para luego tomar mi rostro entre sus manos y presionar sus labios contra los míos._

 

_Me espanté en un principio al sentir que estaba su boca sobre la mía, besándome, pues era algo tan utópico que creí que jamás ocurriría. Pero ahora que estaba pasando, no era capaz de reaccionar y responderle._

_Me golpeé mentalmente, diciéndome a mí mismo que tenía sobre mí a uno de los chicos más increíblemente sexys del McKinley y que no podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad._

_Sin hacerlo esperar más, envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y le dejé paso a su lengua, que sin temor se adentró en mi cavidad, luchando con la mía._

_Blaine era un increíble besador y no podía creer que estuviese demostrando toda su habilidad conmigo. Su mano izquierda acarició mi rostro, para luego bajar hasta mi espalda y poder presionarme más cerca de él, mientras que la otra se perdía entre mi cabello, profundizando el beso a un nivel extasiante._

_Yo deseaba dolorosamente poder recorrer su cuerpo al completo con mis manos, memorizando cada parte de él… Y tal vez unas, más que otras._

_Nos besamos largamente, como si quisiéramos explorarnos el uno al otro, conociéndonos por medio de aquel primer beso._

_Sin darnos cuenta, las cosas comenzaron a subir de intensidad, y sólo lo noté, cuando él se quitó la corbata de moño, junto con su camisa roja a cuadros, de mangas cortas. Yo no sabía si esto estaba bien… pero sin duda, se sentía bien, por lo que preferí dejarme llevar._

_Mi camiseta voló por el aire cinco minutos después, cayendo al suelo, junto con los zapatos de Blaine y los míos._

 

\- No sabes… cuanto deseaba… besarte – _soltó en medio de un par de besos en mi cuello. Yo sólo podía cerrar mis ojos, disfrutando de la exquisita sensación de sus suaves y húmedos labios en mi piel._

 _-_ Oh, Blaine _– medio gemí, cuando besó un punto sensible en mi clavícula._

 

_Bastó eso, para que regresara a apoderarse de mis labios con rudeza y pasión, haciéndome delirar._

_Sin tener en cuenta el tiempo, continuamos besándonos, como si mañana fuera a acabarse el mundo, tomándonos medio segundo para recuperar el aire perdido y juntando nuestros labios nuevamente con desesperación. Mi boca estaba enrojecida y levemente resentida con las mordidas que Blaine se empeñaba en darme._

_Sus manos temerosas, jugaron con el cinturón que yo traía puesto, como a la espera de mi confirmación. A pesar de que no estaba muy seguro de que deseaba ir tan rápido, se lo permití, dejando que me lo quitara de un tirón, arrojándolo a algún lugar de la sala. Al momento en que creí que me quitaría mi pantalón, lo vi dudar, optando por el suyo, desabotonándolo lentamente, como si quisiera hacerme delirar con sus movimientos. Una vez que bajó la cremallera, los deslizó, tratando de no dejar de besarme ni por un segundo. Finalmente se los quitó del todo._

_Me deleité con la vista de él en bóxer, que hacía mucho no veía, pues había dejado de bajar por las madrugadas._

_No me permitió ver mucho, pues su cuerpo volvió a pegarse al mío, enviando vibraciones a todas partes. Podía sentir que me deseaba, pues la forma en que me besaba y como reaccionaba su anatomía ante la situación, me lo decía._

_Otros minutos más pasaron y él y yo estábamos sólo en ropa interior. No sé cómo llegamos a esto, o si se supone que deberíamos estar así, pero creo que ya es algo tarde para pensar en las consecuencias que esto pudiera tener._

_-_ ¿Estás… seguro de esto? _– logré balbucear, sin alejarme de sus besos._

 _-_ ¡Demonios, sí! _– masculló, aproximando sus manos a mi bóxer._

_Era obvio lo que ocurriría a continuación. Haría el amor con mi hermanastro y luego nuestros padres nos echarían de casa por inmorales, pero no había vuelta atrás. Dejé que Blaine tomara el control de la situación, siendo él quien retirara aquella única prenda que me cubría._

_Comenzó lentamente a bajarlo, jugando conmigo y haciéndome sufrir cruelmente. Su mano se deslizó por la tela para tocarme, sin embargo, no llegó lejos._

_El estridente tono de llamada del celular de Blaine, nos hizo pegar un salto. Maldije por lo bajo, mientras que él rebuscaba entre su pantalón olvidado en el piso, para callar el molesto ruido._

_Lo vi mirar la pantalla con una expresión indescifrable, luego contestó._

 

\- Hola, Tina - _¡Oh, mierda!_


	7. Cuentos

 

 

_Decir que le he visto la sombra a Blaine, sería decir mucho. Aparentemente, luego del extraño cambio de energía de ayer, se ha espantado, y no sé si tomarme eso como algo malo o totalmente desastroso. Obviamente yo fui quien recogió la ropa a la carrera y se encerró en su cuarto, pero él jamás vino a saber si me encontraba bien o algo. Sólo oí cuando acabó de hablar con Tina y posterior a eso, una puerta cerrarse._

_No sé ni siquiera si ha venido a casa, o dónde durmió, porque su cama no está deshecha y sinceramente estoy aterrado. Creo que Blaine está enfrentando esta nueva experiencia de la forma equivocada, pero lo comprendo. No es fácil descubrirse con un gusto particular por los chicos, cuando se suponía que le gustaban las chicas. Aunque para mí no fue igual, porque siempre fui consciente de lo que era y lo que quería, pero he leído casos similares en blogs._

_De todos modos, la situación está más que complicada, porque aún no he ideado un plan para acercarme a él sin que me entren ganas de lanzarme encima o reírme histéricamente bajo un ataque de nervios. No sé cómo demonios abordarlo y tampoco puedo quedarme encerrado en mi cuarto hasta la graduación. Además de que mi padre no debe notar nada raro entre nosotros, aunque él sabe que hemos estado enemistados por un par de semanas, pero si ni siquiera somos capaces de mirarnos a los ojos, mi padre lo descubrirá. Me conoce demasiado bien, y bastaría con que me sonrojara al mirar a Blaine para que notara que algo ha pasado. Y a algo, me refiero a algo relacionado con lo que mi padre espera que haga después de los treinta._

_…_

_Ya era tarde, cuando oí la puerta principal cerrarse estrepitosamente. Estaba seguro de que se trataba de mi padre._

 

_Bajé a la carrera, encontrándome casi de frente con Blaine en las escaleras. Él me miró consternado, casi como si estuviera comenzando a congelarse, y yo no estaba en condiciones diferentes. Sabía que, viviendo juntos, no pasaría mucho para que volviéramos a toparnos así, pero no podía evitar dejar de pensar en la forma como me devoró la boca ayer._

 

\- Am… Yo… Yo creí que… - _tragué el enorme nudo en mi garganta_ – Que… era mi padre…

\- Oh… pues… sólo soy yo – _respondió, sin mirarme a la cara en ningún momento. Intentó esquivarme para huir a su cuarto, pero no lo permití._

\- ¿Dónde has estado? – _pregunté, esforzándome enormemente por mantenerme sereno_ – No te he visto ni el aire después de…

\- No es asunto tuyo – _me cortó antes de que acabara la frase._

\- Si huyes, luego de besarme… creo que sí es asunto mío – _solté con firmeza. Por primera vez, miró directo a mis ojos, abriendo la boca para decir algo, pero cerrándola luego de que nada saliera._

\- Yo… No… - _balbuceó, tomando mi brazo con su mano_ – No… puedo… no puedo…

\- ¿Qué es lo que no puedes? – _Inquirí, algo brusco_ \- ¿Decir en voz alta que besaste a un chico? ¿Es eso?

\- ¡Sí, maldita sea! – _Con el puño cerrado, golpeó la pared a nuestro lado, haciéndome dar un pequeño brinco debido a la sorpresa_ \- ¡Por qué eres tan condenadamente…! – _dejó las palabras en el aire, jalándome hacia él con vehemencia, y presionando su cuerpo contra el mío, que descansaba sobre la pared que acababa de golpear._

 

_Sus labios se apoderaron de mi boca sin mi consentimiento, y ni siquiera era capaz de quejarme. Me gustaba el salvajismo que empleaba para besarme, tan repentino y sorpresivo, robándome el aliento. Era exquisito sentir su lengua recorriendo el interior de mi boca y luchar con la mía por dominar el beso. Sus manos me acercaban cada vez más a él, al punto que creí que atravesaríamos la pared si continuaba presionándome._

 

\- ¡Estamos en casa! – _gritó desde el vestíbulo la alegre voz de mi padre. Blaine se apartó tan rápido de mí, y yo de él, que me golpeé la cabeza contra el muro, y él por poco tropieza con el final de la alfombra._

\- ¡Chist! – _le gesticulé a Blaine con un dedo en mis labios, para que no hiciera ruido. Él asintió, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, como un cervatillo asustado en la carretera._

_Lo tomé del brazo y lo tironeé hasta que estuvimos en mi cuarto. Hice que se sentara sobre mi cama, mientras que de mi cajón del escritorio sacaba una baraja de naipes ingleses, acomodándolos rápidamente como si lleváramos un juego avanzado de carioca, dándole unas cartas a él para que las sostuviera, mientras me acomodaba yo, con mis propios naipes._

 

\- Cuando mi padre entre, fingirás la mayor de las sonrisas y olvidarás todo lo ocurrido antes de eso, ¿de acuerdo? – _le susurré a la velocidad de la luz. Él sólo asintió, aun asustado_ – Sí él se da cuenta de que actúas raro, lo sabrá. No es psíquico, pero adivina – _finalicé, con una mirada que no dejaba lugar a discusiones. Él volvió a confirmar con la cabeza._

 

_Ordené los naipes de mi mano, para que fuera creíble el hecho de estar los dos jugando._

 

\- ¿Kurt? ¿Blaine? – _oí los pasos de mi padre en la escalera._

\- ¡En mi cuarto, papá! – _vociferé, para no levantar sospechas de nada._

\- Oh, aquí están – _saludó, entrando a mi cuarto con una sonrisa cansada, seguramente por las horas de viaje_ \- ¿Por qué lo obligas a jugar ese juego tan aburrido? – _bromeó mi padre, mientras le desordenaba el pelo a Blaine._

\- Ya sabes que me gusta tener a alguien a quien ganarle – _me encogí de hombros con soltura, pero temía que el moreno no fuera capaz de quitar la cara de espanto que aún tenía._

\- No dejes que te gane – _le aconsejó a Blaine, apuntándole con su dedo índice, para luego salir del cuarto_ – Te lo restregará en la cara cada vez que pueda – _cerró la puerta tras de sí y yo solté un suspiro tan largo y profundo que creo que tomó un minuto entero._

\- ¿Por qué no has dejado que me fuera a mi cuarto? – _Quiso saber en susurros_ \- ¿Para qué el juego de naipes?

\- ¿Es que acaso no lo pillas? – _Musité bajo_ – A mi padre le habría bastado con verte la cara para saber que aquí ocurrió algo. Si hay una persona sobre este planeta al que no puedes engañar fácilmente… ese es a mi papá – _él me miró con los ojos entrecerrados_ – No se le escapan los detalles, y tu expresión de culpable no ayudaba demasiado.

\- Yo me largo – _dijo, después de guardar silencio, mirando hacia la nada._

\- Mas te vale bajar a cenar y pretender que eres el chico más feliz del mundo – _le advertí_ – Y no tienes que molestarte en darme las gracias – _ironicé, en cuanto noté que él simplemente se iba sin más._

\- Ugh – _se quejó, cerrando la puerta tras de sí._

 

Conservando el buen humor, reuní los naipes de regreso en el mazo, tratando de olvidar los últimos minutos vividos.

 

\- ¿Blaine? – _oí la voz de Alice en el pasillo_ – Mi pequeño, te extrañé – _sonreí ante el apodo._

\- Yo a ti, mamá – _la voz del moreno resonó ahogada, tal vez, en un abrazo._

\- ¿Estás bien? – _se notaba la preocupación en su voz_ – Te ves… no sé… molesto ¿Ha pasado algo con Kurt?

\- Oh, no… él es una persona increíble… nos la hemos pasado genial – _me percaté del esfuerzo que estaba poniendo él, en sonar creíble. Espero que con su madre le funcione._

 

_No me di cuenta del momento exacto en que presioné mi oído contra la puerta para poder oír mejor su conversación, pero ya estaba en aquel asunto, así que… qué más._

 

\- Realmente me alegro de que se lleven bien, porque sinceramente… en un principio estaba algo nerviosa – _añadió casi en susurros._

\- ¿Por qué habrías de estarlo? – _Dudó él_ – Sé cuidarme solo, y sólo fue un fin de semana.

\- No, yo… estaba refiriéndome al hecho de vivir todos juntos – _yo alcé las cejas a la nada, esperando que desarrollara la idea, para comprender_ – Mira, sé que Kurt es un chico maravilloso, pero tú también lo eres, y él perfectamente podía fijarse en eso y acabar… mirándote con otros ojos… ya sabes a qué apunto.

\- Oh, eso – _siseó él._

 

_No sabía cómo reaccionar ante aquello, ya que de cierta forma, es más que lógico que lo pensara, pues no se puede negar que Blaine es demasiado atractivo para su propio bien._

_Sin embargo, creí que Alice no temía ante eso. Es decir, independiente que yo me colgara del cuello de su hijo, él no tendría por qué verse afectado con eso si es tan “hetero” como ella supone._

_Si supiera…_

_Preferí dejar de husmear en la conversación “madre-hijo”, regresando a la comodidad de mi cama._

_Luego de cenar los cuatro juntos, con Blaine y yo pretendiendo ser los mejores hijos del mundo, me fui a dormir. Mañana sería lunes y necesitaba estar descansado para enfrentar un inicio de semana prácticamente sin amigos._

 

…

 

 

\- ¿Te has enredado en las sábanas? – _bromeé en cuanto vi a Blaine bajar la escalera a toda prisa._

\- No estoy de humor – _gruñó, vertiendo zumo de naranja en un vaso._

\- ¿Y cuándo eso ha sido impedimento para burlarme de algo? – _escupí, tomando de mi taza._

\- Cierto… - _pude ver un atisbo de sonrisa_ – Olvidaba con quien estaba hablando – _dicho eso, robó una tostada de mi plato, así como yo lo hiciera hacía tiempo atrás. Seguí el trayecto del pan con una ceja alzada, viendo como desaparecía en tres mordiscos. Él rió ante mi expresión, sacudiéndose las migajas de la boca y cogiendo su bolso para salir_ – Si no quieres irte pidiendo un aventón, será mejor que te apures – _comentó, saliendo de mi campo de visión._

\- Idiota – _bufé, acabando con mi café._

 

…

 

 

_Estaba de pie, apoyado en mi taquilla, como cada inicio de semana… con la diferencia de que esta vez, no tenía a nadie a quien esperar. Siempre eran las chicas quienes aguardaban por mí, aquí, en nuestro punto de reuniones… Pero hoy, estaba solo._

_Cuando más necesito un par de oídos que escuchen todo lo que he vivido este fin de semana de locos, no hay ninguno. ¡Demonios!_

_Tal vez si las buscara, ellas consideraran dejar su amor por Blaine de lado, y comenzar a apoyarme en esto._

 

\- ¿Mercedes? – _pregunté a la espalda de la morena._

\- ¿Uh? – _Se volteó, cambiando su expresión al verme_ \- ¡Oh, qué honor! ¿Ahora nos hablas? – _exclamó, llena de sarcasmo._

\- Por favor Cedes, no hagas de esto un espectáculo, ¿quieres? – _susurré, ya que ella había llamado la atención de los demás ocupantes de la cafetería._

\- De acuerdo… Pero me debes una disculpa… y una copa extra grande de helado de vainilla con chips de chocolate – _advirtió con su dedo índice señalándome amenazante._

\- ¿Y qué hay de la dieta? – _arrugué el entre cejo._

\- Al diablo – _masculló. Le di una sonrisa de lado y la envolví en un abrazo de oso._

 

_No fue diferente con Quinn y Rachel, quienes no dudaron en pedir algo en compensación, como una manicure o un facial. Yo accedí, porque realmente adoro a estas chicas._

 

\- ¡No lo aguanto más! – _bufé, tan alto como pude, para silenciar la conversación que el trío llevaba en el carro de la rubia. Nos dirigíamos al centro comercial, en busca de algunas cosas para la fiesta del fin de semana._

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – _cuestionó Rachel a mi lado._

\- Si quieres ir al baño, te esperas que ya queda poco para llegar – _sentenció Fabray._

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! – _chillé, mirándolas contrariado_ – No… no es mi vejiga el problema… Es… - _tomé aire_ – Es que… Blaine me besó. El sábado. Y casi lo hacemos.

 

_Todas las chicas prorrumpieron en sonoras carcajadas, haciéndome dar un respingo. ¿Se reían… de mí? No podía ser cierto._

_Rieron a mandíbula batiente, hasta que nos aparcamos en el estacionamiento del centro comercial, disminuyendo en leves risillas contenidas._

 

\- ¡Dios, creo que hacía mucho que no reía tanto! – _comentó Mercedes, mirando a las chicas, para volver a reír._

\- ¿Han acabado ya de mofarse de mí? Porque mi paciencia se agota rápidamente – _farfullé, mirándolas de una en una con el ceño profundamente fruncido._

\- No puedes culparnos – _se justificó Rach, con una mano en su estómago_ – Menos si dices cosas tan divertidas.

\- ¡Oh, ya entiendo! – _Bufé con ironía_ – Ustedes creen que estoy mintiendo, ¿no? Pues, Blaine y yo realmente nos besamos, y hubiéramos hecho mucho más de no ser porque Tina lo llamó en ese preciso momento – _expliqué._

_Ellas volvieron a mirarse, divertidas con lo que yo les decía. Una nueva oleada de risas las golpeó y sentí mi sangre hervir al darme cuenta de que era inútil tratar de desahogarme con ellas, ya que no creerían nada de lo que les dijera._

 

\- Creo que tu padre tiene razón con lo del fijador de cabello – _musitó Quinn, conteniendo un sonrisa_ – Se te ha ido al cerebro.

\- ¡Ya basta! – _exclamé en un siseo bajo, para no llamar más la atención de las personas a mi alrededor, que llevaban un buen rato mirando a mis amigas como si hubieran escapado de un manicomnio_ \- ¡Acabemos el asunto!

 

_…_

_Lamentablemente, y para mi mala suerte, cada cosa de la que hablábamos, se relacionaba de una u otra forma con el “tema” y mis queridísimas confidentes acababan sumidas en un renovado ataque de risa. Era irritante escuchar sus burlas y bromas al respecto, diciendo que estaba comenzando a delirar o a tener sueños_ _eróticos con Blaine… e incluso cosas peores. En momentos, no sabía si estaba con mis amigas o con los chicos._

**_…_ **

_Martes. Apenas había sobrevivido al primer periodo de clases y ya quería morirme de una vez. Había pasado la noche en vela, con las risas de mis amigas revoloteando a mí alrededor, como en una caricatura._

 

\- ¿Han escuchado la última? – _dijo Rachel, sentándose al lado de Mercedes en el laboratorio de ciencias._

\- ¿Lo de que Becky fue suspendida por destrozar los xilófonos de la sala de música? – _quiso confirmar la morena._

\- Nope – _negó Rach enérgicamente con la cabeza, agitando su cabello._

\- ¿Entonces? – _pregunté, mirándola sin ánimos._

\- Ya saben que Jacob siempre anda siguiéndome como un psicópata, ¿no? – _comenzó a explicar, pero la interrumpí._

\- ¿Jacob? – _interrogué._

\- Jacob Ben Israel – _aclaró, continuando con lo que decía_ – Bien, él estaba como un loco persiguiéndome a la clase de Matemáticas que tenía a primera hora y entonces le oí decir algo de que no podría verme el resto de la mañana porque debía acabar con un artículo del periódico del instituto. Yo me reí, diciendo que nadie lo leía, pues decía sólo mentiras, pero él me enseñó una foto que fue bastante aclaratoria, y no estaba trucada ni nada.

\- ¿Podrías ir ya al grano? – _pidió Mercedes, rodando los ojos ante la interminable historia de Rachel._

\- Okay, Okay… de acuerdo, en la foto vi a Blaine besando a Tina – _concluyó, con voz grave, mirándome con algo de temor._

_Yo tardé en procesar lo que acababa de oír, sintiendo el sonido de los engranes de mi cabeza trabajando en tratar de comprender aquello._

 

\- No… no quería ser imprudente, Kurt… - _su voz se tiñó de compasión_ – Porque sé que… pues… te gusta o algo así… Pero creo que no hubieras querido ser el último en enterarte.

\- ¿Qué no le gusta Finn? – _opinó Mercedes y ambas se sumieron en una conversación, como si yo no estuviera junto a ellas._

_Simplemente no era capaz de emitir sonido. Y, aunque pudiera, ¿qué diablos se supone que tendría que decir de todos modos? Blaine sólo es… mi hermanastro… aunque me duela reconocerlo. Fue una estupidez, desde un principio creer que algo entre nosotros, por muy aventurero y divertido que pudiera ser, resultaría._

 

\- ¡A la mierda! – _grité de pronto, y antes de que me diera cuenta, estaba saliendo del salón._

\- ¿Señor Hummel? – _oí tras de mí la voz de la maestra, pero la ignoré y corrí por el pasillo, para huir de allí lo más rápido que me era posible -_ ¡Señor Hummel!

_Para mí mala suerte, todo McKinley hablaba de lo mismo. Y es que Blaine se había hecho tan malditamente popular, que todo el mundo sabía quién diablos era. Y lo que es peor, consideraban que ambos hacían una hermosa pareja. ¡Puag!_

_Pero no voy a creerlo hasta que lo vea. ¿Por qué? Porque es muy normal el hecho de que ya los den por novios, puesto que la chica esa no se le despega por nada del mundo. A mí muchas veces me vincularon con los chicos, pero sólo era amistad… Aunque, en el caso de Blaine… ¿Será sólo amistad? Muy dentro de mí… espero que sí._

_Me decidí por quedarme en una butaca, mirando hacia el campo de futbol. El lugar estaba desierto y eso era precisamente lo que necesitaba. Deseaba tanto volver atrás, comenzar de nuevo… y me mata la idea de pensar en que si hubiera sido más amable con él, la historia sería otra._

_“¿En qué hubiera cambiado?”, contradijo mi mente, “de todos modos hubieran sido hermanastros y lo vuestro sería casi una abominación, desde cualquier punto de vista”._

 

_Cierto. Aunque repitiera mil veces estos dos meses junto a él… prácticamente nada cambiaría. Porque no hay nada que pueda hacer con el amor de mi padre y Alice. Ellos se hubieran encontrado bajo cualquier circunstancia y se habrían enamorado el uno del otro, lo que me regresa al punto negro en toda esta situación… El ser “hermanastros”. Si antes detestaba la palabra… ahora la odio con todo mí ser. Lo hacía ver todo tan fuera de lugar, tan prohibido e inadecuado. Tan imposible._

 

**_…_ **

 

 

\- ¿Vamos a hablar del “asunto”? – _comenté, envuelto en una manta delgada, mientras Blaine me miraba algo molesto._

\- No – _su respuesta fue cortante y no dejó lugar a discusiones._

\- Es que… no lo entiendo – _insistí, apartando la copa vacía hacia un lado. Nuevamente nos encontrábamos en mitad de la noche._

\- Yo menos – _su tono no se suavizó_ – Así que cambiemos de tema, o tendrás que quedarte solo – _solté un suspiro frustrado y accedí, asintiendo con la cabeza._

\- He oído que tú y Tina son novios – _él rodó los ojos_ \- ¿Qué? He cambiado el tema… Ahora, dime… ¿es cierto?

\- ¿Por qué te preocupas de eso? – _la suspicacia en la mirada miel de Blaine, me hacía creer que algo ocultaba o se divertía viéndome en aquella situación, tipo chica celosa._

\- Créeme que si están o no saliendo, me da igual – _fingí el mayor desinterés que me fue posible_ – Es sólo que JBI tiene una fotografía, y aunque yo no la he visto, Rachel dice que ustedes están besándose.

\- ¿Y qué con eso? – _podía jurar que estaba disfrutando de un chiste interno._

\- Nada – _me encogí de hombros_ – Tal vez mañana estará repartido por todo McKinley, como titular del periódico escolar.

\- ¿Ese que nadie lee? – _quiso saber. Yo asentí, reprimiendo mis ganas de chillar por el hecho de que él no lo negara._

\- Entonces… Tina finalmente lo ha conseguido – _di por sentado, ya que él no se dignaba a cooperar._

\- ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez sí… tal vez no… - _divagó, jugando con sus dedos en la isla de la cocina_ – Es una chica muy linda después de todo.

\- Claro… - _decidí no decir nada más, porque tenía el presentimiento de que él sólo intentaba desquiciarme con su ambigüedad a la hora de responder, dejando demasiado a la imaginación y nada claro._

_Le vi ponerse en pie, paseándose descaradamente delante de mí con su acostumbrada ropa interior ajustada al cuerpo, sin inhibiciones, para dejar la copa en el fregadero. Opté por centrar la vista en el diseño de la mesada, evitando así mirarle el trasero, lo cual sólo haría la situación aún más incómoda de lo que ya era._

 

\- Bien, me voy a dormir – _murmuró, mirándome con la intención de despedirse. Yo me puse en pie, antes de que se acercara más a mí y la proximidad de su cuerpo me afectara._

\- Pues, que descanses – _iba a darme la vuelta, para deshacerme de mi vaso, cuando él me miró de lado, tomándome del brazo._

_Se aproximó a mí, observando mis labios con diversión. Yo estaba a muy poco de perder la cordura y caer colapsado al suelo. Su respiración chocó con mi rostro y me derretí por dentro. Su mano se posó en mi boca, y su dedo pulgar me recorrió el labio inferior lentamente, en una caricia muy sensual. Me contuve de gemir de satisfacción._

_Luego de eso, se alejó de mí con una sonrisa._

 

\- Tenías un poco de leche – _musitó, ladeando la cabeza en un gesto explicativo_ – Hasta mañana.

_Él caminó con soltura hacia las escaleras, desperezándose en el trayecto, alzando sus manos por sobre su cabeza, dejando una increíble vista de su espalda y de lo que hay más abajo._

_Yo solté todo el aire que había contenido en mis pulmones, de golpe en cuanto desapareció. Había retenido la respiración con el suave tacto de su mano en mí._

_Para espabilarme, revolví mi cabello con brusquedad y golpeé mi rostro un par de veces._

 

_¿Qué Blaine es hetero? ¿Qué está de novio con Tina? ¿Qué no me ha besado? Ja, ja… Discúlpenme si carcajeo con ironía, pero eso sólo son cuentos… ¡Cuentos baratos!_


	8. Mal

 

 

_No estaba muy seguro de lo que ocurría con Blaine. Estaba actuando muy extraño y no tenía idea de cómo se supone que deba reaccionar ante eso. Además de ser arrebatadoramente sexy, se empeña en sacarme de quicio, con sus frases ingeniosas y sus respuestas a medias._

_Anoche casi me mata con sólo quitarme una jodida gota de leche, y esta mañana me arrebató de las manos mi taza de café, para bebérsela él, dejando un poco sólo para fastidiarme con el hecho de tener que posar mis labios donde estuvo su boca._

_Luego, se fue todo el camino al instituto, rozando mi pierna cada vez que pasaba un cambio. Su mano no dejó de tocarme y la sensación de que disfrutaba de una broma interna, no me abandonó en ningún momento._

_No sé si es que trama algo o sólo lo hace a modo de diversión. Aunque también he considerado la posibilidad de que sea una venganza._

_De todos modos, me arruinó la mañana. Él es el único culpable de que llegara con una erección al instituto, la cual tuve que disimular con mi bolso y tardé un siglo en aplacar._

_Fue algo muy cruel._

 

\- ¡Cien por ciento confirmado! – _Exclamó Mercedes, llegando a mi taquilla_ – Blaine y Tina son novios.

\- ¿Qué? – _yo contuve la risa._

\- Acabo de verlos juntos – _explicó ella_ – Son novios. Los rumores eran ciertos.

\- Ver para creer, querida – _murmuré, perfeccionando mi imagen en el espejo de mi casillero._

\- Entonces ve a la taquilla de Blaine y comprobarás lo que te digo.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que me importa eso? – _simulé desinterés_ – Por mí, como si se le quemara en pelo. Me vale lo que haga. Ahora me voy a clase, nos vemos – _me apresuré en decir y salí disparado hacia el salón de Lengua._

_Inevitablemente, me desvié en el camino, pasándome por un pasillo que daba directo al locker de Blaine. En efecto, se encontraba allí._

_Mi corazón se detuvo por completo, y el aire comenzó a escasear. Un sudor frío me cubrió las manos y tuve que mantener mi consciencia al corriente de que estaba en pleno pasillo, para no caer al suelo._

_Él sonreía, luciendo realmente feliz, con su perfecta hilera de dientes resplandeciendo. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados por la amplitud de su sonrisa, y sus manos, se encontraban aferradas a la cintura de ella._

_La chica sonreía tanto como él, compartiendo la misma alegría, mientras sus brazos descansaban alrededor de su cuello._

_De improviso, ella se aproximó a su boca, siendo recibida cálidamente por él, quien la besó profundamente y sin inhibiciones. Se besaron prolongadamente, por lo que parecieron horas, mientras yo me encontraba allí, como un mero espectador de aquel encantador espectáculo, con la excepción de que para mí, era todo menos eso… Era repulsivo y más doloroso de lo que estaba dispuesto a reconocer._

_No podía creer lo que mis ojos estaban mirando. No era real, no podía serlo… Y lo peor de esto, es que ni siquiera sé por qué es que duele tanto. Es como si me hubieran arrancado una parte del cuerpo de cuajo, sin miramientos, sin contemplaciones._

_Se sentía horrible. Quería morir._

_Por una breve fracción de segundo, él alzó la mirada, encontrándose con mis ojos, que ardían por el hecho de que ni siquiera había pestañeado. Su expresión varió, pasando por muchas reacciones, desde sorprendido, hasta contrariado, acabando en seriedad absoluta, para regresar sus ojos a la chica._

 

_¿Quién demonios era ese chico y qué había hecho con Blaine?_

_Porque yo ya no lo reconocía. Él me había besado a mí… robó mi primer beso. O al menos uno que valiera la pena considerar, y ¿ahora estaba con ella? ¿La besaba a ella? ¿Aun sabiendo que yo estoy mirándolo? Esto es aún peor que mi teoría de la venganza… Esto es odio puro._

_Creo que él está tomando lo de su gusto por los chicos peor de lo que yo pensé. Está pasando por la famosa “etapa de negación”. Es evidente. Se le hace tan difícil aceptar que siente algo por mí, que prefiere sacarse el gusto con Tina._

_Siendo incapaz de ver aquella horripilante escena por más tiempo, puse mi cuerpo en piloto automático y caminé hacia el salón que me correspondía._

_Me pasé el día de la misma forma. No sé si me llamaron la atención o si estuve o no con mis amigas, porque no era consciente de nada. Mi alrededor pasaba en medio de una nebulosa. Me había perdido a mí mismo._

****

**_…_ **

_Para mal de todos, luego de pensarlo mucho, sólo había una cosa que podía hacer. Si Blaine quería jugar bajo el sucio despecho, yo también lo haría._

 

\- Quiero presentarme para presidente de la clase – _le informé a la entrenadora Beiste, con mi mejor sonrisa._

\- Pero, si ya estamos a dos semanas de las votaciones – _informó ella, negando con la cabeza._

\- Lo sé, pero… Me da igual, quiero ser uno de los candidatos – _me vi en la obligación de insistir._

\- ¿Y por qué quieres ser electo? – _quiso saber la entrenadora. Apoyando sus manos sobre sus rodillas, mirándome con atención, lo que me incomodó un poco._

\- Porque… he visto que sólo hay dos postulantes, y uno de ellos es prácticamente un analfabeto, que suele venir ebrio a clases – _expliqué, intentando sonar sincero_ – No quisiera que el instituto quedara en las manos equivocadas. Yo he estudiado aquí desde siempre, por lo que, ¿quién mejor para gobernar? Además, tengo pasta de líder, se me da bien eso de organizar todo y hacerlo funcionar, lo hago con los Cheerios, ¿por qué no podría con la presidencia? – _volví a sonreír, esta vez con mayor ahínco._

\- Sí, puede que tengas razón… pero luego no andes llorando por los rincones si no ganas – _se burló, tomando una ficha y escribiendo mi nombre._

\- La cualidad de un buen ganador, es saber perder – _cité y luego de darle las gracias, me retiré de los vestuarios porque apestaban horriblemente._

 

_Sabía que estaba haciendo algo malo, pero ya no me importaba. Jugaría sucio, si eso significaba estar al nivel de Blaine. No es justo que sea él el que siempre gane en todo._

_Esta misma tarde me pondría a diseñar mis carteles de campaña. Y serán tan increíbles, que en comparación con los suyos, parecerán hechos en “Photoshop”, mientras que los de él, en “Paint”_

_Tuve que irme caminando hasta mi casa, ya que las chicas se marcharon sin mí, Finn estaba molesto conmigo, Puck manejaba una motocicleta a la cual jamás me subiría y Blaine estaba ocupado en sus clubes._

_De camino iba pateando una piedra, en tanto mi mente pensaba cuáles serían mis siguientes pasos y qué estrategias de campaña usaría si quería ganar. Tenía que ser más listo que él, ir un paso adelante y sacarle ventaja en todo lo que más pudiera. Esta vez Kurt Hummel iba a derr…_

 

\- ¡Aaah! – _chillé, en cuanto el parachoques delantero de un lujoso carro negro me golpeó en la pierna al frenar. Caí hacia el lado, aterrizando con mi espalda, teniendo una visión frontal del auto agresor._

\- Lo… lo siento mucho… - _oí, tras el ajetreo de quien baja a toda prisa de un coche_ \- ¿te has hecho daño? – _unos ojos amables, de color azul celeste, me miraron desde arriba, tendiéndome la mano._

\- No… no lo creo, fue… fue sólo el susto… - _le sonreí de medio lado y cogí la mano que él me tendía_ – Suelo ser algo exagerado… o eso me dicen.

\- Me diste un gran susto… creí que te mataría – _rió él, una vez que estuvo frente a mí y yo de pie_ – Venías tan perdido, que creí que eras alguna clase de loco, con trastorno mental… o algo por el estilo.

\- Disculpa mi imprudencia, yo… - _me sonroje, encogiéndome de hombros_ – Creo que venía pensando demasiado en mis problemas.

\- ¿Un mal día? – _consultó, con una expresión amistosa._

\- Algo así – _un claxon nos sacó de nuestra plática, llevándonos de regreso al presente, en donde estábamos en medio de la calle, obstaculizando el tráfico._

\- Que torpeza – _comentó él, regresando al carro, pero no sin antes hacerme un gesto con la cabeza para que subiera de copiloto_ \- ¡Vamos! Te llevo a casa.

\- Uh… - _dudé por dos segundos y luego sopesé la idea de ir caminando y no correr con la suerte que había tenido ahora_ – De acuerdo.

_Ambos continuamos la conversación una vez arriba. Le pregunté su nombre, a lo que él respondió que se llamaba Elliot Gilbert, además de contarme que estudiaba en una universidad de Nueva York y que estaba sólo de paseo por las festividades y esas cosas, visitando familiares. Yo le expliqué algunos de mis problemas más complicados y él sólo escuchó en silencio, asintiendo de vez en cuando, hasta que acabé de hablar._

 

\- Le gustas – _dijo en cuanto terminé_ – No hay duda.

\- Imposible – _negué escéptico_ – Se besaba con la asiática, yo lo vi meterle la lengua hasta la garganta – _bufé molesto de sólo visualizarlo en mi cabeza._

\- Es eso o… debe ver a un psiquiatra – _sugirió en una mueca divertida._

\- Tal vez… - _reí_ – ¡Oh! mi casa está doblando en esta calle – _indiqué._

\- Okay.

_Giró en la esquina y se detuvo a mitad de cuadra, poniendo el freno de mano._

 

\- Bien, sano y salvo – _bromeó_ – Ha sido un placer golpearte con mi carro… Y lo digo en el buen sentido – _yo contuve una expresión de espanto_ – Porque gracias a eso te conocí.

\- Pues, que bien que no me mataras – _fue mi turno de bromear_ – Dios bendiga tus reflejos.

\- No será la última vez, ¿cierto? – _me miró de lado, en un gesto que se me hizo enormemente tierno._

\- Claro que no, bueno… dependerá de ti… no han de ser gratis los vuelos desde Nueva York.

\- Tengo mis contactos – _su sonrisa iluminó su rostro_ – De todos modos, apúntame tu número de teléfono. Ten – _me entregó su móvil y yo tecleé rápidamente en él, lo que me había pedido._

\- Ya está – _comencé a bajar_ – Muchas gracias por escucharme, enserio que necesitaba hablar con alguien y quitarme esto de encima.

\- Por nada, soy bueno con esas cosas – _estampó de la nada un beso en mi mejilla, desarmándome_ – Hasta pronto, Kurt.

\- Adiós, Elliot – _salí del carro y cerré la puerta tras de mí, algo sorprendido._

_Sentí que alguien se acercaba a mí, pero poco me importó. Yo me quedé esperando a que el chico que acababa de conocer, se marchara calle arriba._

 

\- ¿Y ese quién era? – _La voz de Blaine me paralizó_ – No lo había visto antes.

_Me volteé a mirarlo, con mi mejor cara de perra, y le alcé el dedo corazón frente a su rostro._

 

\- ¡Que te jodan, Blaine! – _farfullé con los dientes apretados, caminando luego a paso veloz hasta el interior de mi casa._

\- ¿Qué? – _vociferó a mi espalda_ \- ¡Oye! ¡N-no huyas! ¡Ven aquí! – _gritó, persiguiéndome._

\- ¡Déjame en paz! – _musité, en tanto me esforzaba en abrir la jodida puerta._

\- ¿Por qué te comportas así conmigo? – _se hizo el desentendido, mientras se paraba a mi lado en el pórtico._

\- ¿Es enserio? – _Me giré sobre mis talones, plantándole frente_ \- ¿Realmente estás preguntándome algo tan estúpido? ¿No eras el más listo en tu escuela de Westerville?

\- ¿Por qué la tomas conmigo? – _su voz sonaba ofendida._

\- ¡Dios! Tú debes sufrir el caso de amnesia de corto plazo más grave del mundo – _musité, negando con la cabeza incrédulo_ – Es decir, me besas, me ignoras, me vuelves a besar y luego me vuelves a ignorar… - _él apartó la mirada con evidente incomodidad ante mi franqueza_ – Juegas conmigo, eres encantador y coqueto… Para después llegar al instituto y anclarte a la boca de Tina, como si fuese un maldito caramelo a base de marihuana. ¿Cómo demonios se supone que debo actuar frente a eso? ¿Eh? ¡Dímelo!

\- Po-podrías, por favor… n-no hablar tan alto – _pidió, cerrando los ojos, como si le costara hablar_ – Mi madre podría estar dentro y… no quiero que te oiga hablar…

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Es que acaso no soportaría saber que su perfecto hijo es gay? – _escupí con sarcasmo._

\- Yo no soy gay – _dijo, con tal convicción, que me hizo retroceder un paso, por la dureza de su voz._

\- Bien, entonces… ¿Que te gusta besar chicos? – _me burlé, sin humor en mis palabras._

\- ¡Ya basta! – _Exclamó, con la mirada clavada en mí_ – Estoy harto de esto, y de que trates a toda costa de ponerme una condenada etiqueta. ¡No soy como tú! ¿De acuerdo?

\- ¡Entonces defínete de una maldita vez y deja de jugar conmigo! – _Chillé, fuera de mí, con las lágrimas amenazando por salir._

_Me sentía tan idiota, creyendo que Blaine podía sentir algo por mí, cuando solo se divertía viéndome ilusionar._

_Abrí la jodida puerta y entré a grandes zancadas. La casa estaba vacía, gracias a Dios. Por muy molesto que pudiera estar con Blaine, no deseaba crear un problema para mi padre y Alice._

 

\- ¡Hey! ¿A dónde vas? – _me cuestionó él, en cuanto puse un pie en el segundo escalón, para huir a mi cuarto._

\- A un lugar en donde no vea tu cara – _solté, caminando con mayor seguridad._

\- ¡No hemos acabado esta conversación! – _tomó mi brazo y me volteó bruscamente_ \- ¡Así que no te irás hasta que no aclaremos todo! – _podía ver el fuego llameando en sus ojos de miel._

\- Me haces el favor y me sueltas, antes de que te abofetee – _traté de sonar tranquilo, pero me era imposible ocultar la ira que burbujeaba dentro mío_ – Además, yo ya dije todo lo que tenía que decir.

\- ¡Pero yo no! – _Me haló del brazo y me regresó al vestíbulo de un tirón_ \- ¡Eres la persona más molesta, egocentrista, pesada, egoísta, manipuladora y prepotente que he conocido! – _bufó, dándose un segundo para tomar aire y continuar_ – Pero también eres tan condenadamente sexy, que… ¡Dios! Tus malditos ojos azules, tu boca, t-tu…

cuerpo… yo… simplemente n-no… puedo… - _balbuceó incoherentemente, sorprendiéndome_ – No dejo de pensar que… está mal… esto no es normal… tú eres un chico… ¡y uno horriblemente antipático!… - _Manoteó al cielo, gesticulando cada palabra, como quien recita un monólogo_ \- pero te veo y… y-yo no sé qué demonios me pasa que no puedo… cuando pasas… no puedo dejar de mirarte… y te odio tantísimo por eso…

\- Blaine… - _susurré cabreado. Nuevamente jugaba conmigo y no iba a permitírselo más_ – Vete a la mierda – _de un rápido movimiento, me deshice de su agarre y me volteé para regresar arriba, sin embargo él me envolvió con sus brazos por la cintura, haciéndome dar un giro para que lo viera a la cara, y luego capturar mi boca con la suya._

_Sentí el ardor en mis ojos y las lágrimas nuevamente luchar porque las dejara caer. Me sentía tan impotente ante la situación. Blaine estaba siendo muy cruel conmigo y yo estaba dejando hacerlo. Él sabía el efecto que tenía en mí y se aprovechaba de ello para hacer y deshacer con mi voluntad, burlándose una y otra vez. Lamentablemente, estaba besándome de manera deliciosa y no podía apartarme de él por mucho que deseara recobrar aunque fuera un poco de mi dignidad. Era tarde._

_Me dejé estrechar por sus brazos, pegándome a su cuerpo. Enredé mis manos nerviosas en su cabello, olvidándome de la exagerada cantidad de gomina que solía usar, desordenándolo. Le abrí paso a su lengua y me entregué por completo en aquel beso._

_Sus manos curiosas, viajaron por mi espalda, levantándome la parte de arriba del uniforme, introduciendo sus masculinas manos y deslizándolas por la piel de mi espalda, haciéndome dar un respingo de satisfacción. Yo, en tanto, lo besaba como si mi vida dependiera de ello, profundizando el beso, al presionarlo con mis manos en su nuca. Un par de risas apagadas y el tintineo de un conjunto de llaves, nos lanzó lejos el uno del otro, y yo, en un intento desesperado, corrí a mi cuarto, sin importarme en las condiciones que se encontraba Blaine._

_La puerta se abrió, y mi padre y Alice entraron, sumergidos en una alegre conversación que le dio tiempo de subir a la segunda planta al moreno también._

 

\- Por los pelos – _susurró, pasando por mi lado, hacia su cuarto._

\- Disimula – _le señalé el desorden que le había dejado en el cabello con una sonrisa de medio lado, y desaparecí tras mi puerta._

 

_Necesitaba la privacidad de mi cuarto para gritar contra mi almohada y llorar encerrado en el baño. Lo peor de todo, es que soy consciente del mal que nos estamos haciendo, pero no puedo dejar de hacerlo._

_Cuando pone sus manos acunando mi rostro, no puedo más que derretirme, junto con mi fuerza de voluntad. O cuando sus suaves labios rosados, tocan los míos, se produce una agradable descarga eléctrica que me eriza todo el bello de la piel, y me desconecta del mundo a mí alrededor. No puedo hacer nada contra eso._

_…_

 

 

\- Chicas, necesito que se concentren y me ayuden, de verdad – _dije, con el móvil en mi mano_ \- ¿Dónde están?

\- Yo estoy en el patio, junto con Rach – _respondió Mercedes, del otro lado de la línea._

\- Okay, ¿y tú Q? – _pregunté, a mi tercera amiga._

\- Frente a ti – _en efecto, ella caminaba directo hacia mí, por lo que en cuanto nos juntamos, se enlazó a mi brazo y fuimos hacia el encuentro con las demás._

\- Tenemos la fiesta sobre nuestras cabezas, y aún no hemos hecho nada más que entregar las invitaciones. ¡Gracias a Dios que Mercedes nos cedió la casa!

\- ¿Qué harían sin mí? – _se dio ínfulas, la morena. Yo rodé los ojos._

\- Aunque la idea en un principio, fue en mi casa – _aclaré_ – Y si he desistido de ella, es sólo por comodidad… Y porque si tengo que ponerme un maldito disfraz, la idea es lucirlo también por la calle.

\- ¡Amén! – _soltó Quinn a mi lado._

\- Entonces, ¿se supone que iremos hoy a comprar todo? – _quiso saber Rachel._

\- Exacto, no podemos tardarnos más. La fiesta es el sábado y ya hoy es jueves – _declaré_ – ¡No queda nada!

\- Tranquilo, lo conseguiremos – _murmuró Rachel_ – Además, estuve hablando con él y está más que feliz con todo esto, así que aunque algo salga mal, él no lo notará.

\- ¿Has hablado con él? ¿Con quién? ¿Con Blaine? – _Solté las preguntas atropelladamente_ – Creí que habíamos dicho que la fiesta era más para nuestra diversión, que para darle la bienvenida a él.

\- Bueno, pero Blaine fue el motivo principal, ¿no? – _rebatió la castaña._

\- ¿Por qué te empeñas tanto en defenderle? – _farfullé, algo cabreado._

\- ¿Y por qué no? Blaine es un chico increíble… Y yo me he dado el tiempo de conocerlo… Y su voz cuando canta es…

\- ¡Basta! – _Chillé_ – No quiero escuchar lo perfecto y lo mucho que lo admiras, ¿okay?

\- ¡Hey! No la tomes con la chica – _me riñó Mercedes._

\- Es que siempre tienen que estar alabándolo, como si fuera un ser supremo… Pues, ¿saben qué? ¡No lo es! – _enfaticé lo último_ – Es tan humano y también comete errores, así que ya dejen de hablar de él como si le conocieran, porque no tienen una puta idea de cómo es en realidad – _sentía la vena de mi frente bombear con fuerza. Estaba más que alterado._

\- ¿Y luego te preguntas por qué la gente no te soporta? – _Soltó Rachel_ \- ¿Te digo algo? Blaine tiene razón, sólo eres amable por conveniencia, pues estoy harta de tener que aguantarte, Kurt. Eres egoísta y sólo piensas en ti. Llevo aguantando tu rollo de chico popular por tres años y ya no pienso seguir haciéndolo. No voy a estar a tu sombra en mi último año, no más. Así que por mí, te puedes ir a la mierda.

_Me quedé con el celular fuertemente pegado a mi oído, con una mueca de estupefacción enorme en el rostro. No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Rachel Berry me mandaba a la mierda? ¿A mí? ¿Pero quién demonios se ha creído? Yo, que he soportado por igual sus caprichitos de niña consentida, que le he dado un sitio en esta escuela, que la he apoyado y nunca la he dejado sola…. Y ahora sin más, por culpa de un extraño, ¿me da la espalda? ¿Cómo se atreve?_

 

\- ¿Kurt? – _Oí a mi lado, a mi rubia amiga, mientras agitaba mi brazo_ – Kurt, ¿estás bien?

\- No… no… - _susurré, conteniendo la ira y las lágrimas de impotencia_ – No lo estoy.

_Ella me quitó el móvil y luego me envolvió en un abrazo cálido, del que casi no fui consciente._

_Me sentía realmente mal… con una increíble mezcla de sentimientos, y ganas de ahorcar a Rachel._


	9. Fiesta |1era Parte

_Ni siquiera sé por qué estoy poniendo todo esto, no debería hacerlo… Pero aunque estoy odiando a todo el mundo en este preciso momento, tenía mi carta bajo la manga, y sé que valdrá la pena una vez que haga mi jugada maestra._

 

\- ¡Hey, Quinn! – _Exclamé al ver que la rubia no ponía los globos donde le había dicho_ – Es en la esquina, sí, justo sobre aquel mueble, sólo quita el jarrón, pero con cuidado que mi madre lo amaba.

\- Ash, de acuerdo – _se quejó y de mala gana quitó la reliquia de mi difunta madre._

 

_Como Mercedes había llamado a última hora para decirme que sus padres tenían un asunto que hacer en casa y ya no la podríamos ocupar para la fiesta, no me quedó más remedio que organizarlo todo en la mía. Para mi suerte, mi padre fue muy comprensivo en cuanto le mencioné que era una “fiesta de bienvenida” para Blaine. ¡Bff! Ahora son tan unidos, que incluso pareciera estar más al pendiente de él que de mí, que soy su propio hijo. Pero últimamente todo el mundo lo hace así que no lo culpo. De seguro, dentro de su cuarto, Blaine ha de tener cientos de muñecos para realizar Budú o algo así._

_Agradecía el hecho de que Quinn, Puck y Mercedes, estuvieran ahora mismo ayudándome a decorar. Aún es temprano y faltan al menos unas cinco o cuatro horas para que comience a llegar la gente, pero también necesitaremos tiempo para arreglarnos y ponernos nuestros disfraces._

_Yo me había pasado por una tienda, en cuanto vi en la vidriera algo que era totalmente para mí. Siempre he sido un amante de las películas de Disney, por lo que vestirme de Peter Pan lo consideraba genial. Mayas más que ajustadas, un lindo cinturón, aquel mono sombrerito… La mezcla perfecta entre inocente y sexi, inofensivo y cautivador._

_Estiré mi brazo, para poner un globo sobre la planta del comedor, pero no llegaba lo suficientemente alto. Me sorprendí cuando unas manos me levantaron como si nada y me permitieron cumplir con mi cometido. Luego me regresaron al suelo, no sin antes rozarme contra su cuerpo masculino._

 

\- Gracias – _susurré apenas, al voltearme y ver de quien se trataba._

\- Cuando quieras – _el tono sugerente que usó me hizo sonreír._

\- Tú no pierdes ocasión, ¿no? – _Reí, viendo como pasaba una mano por su mohicano_ – Eres todo un ligón.

\- Solo con las que están buenas, y tú eres muy parecido a una chica… Si fueras una, serías la más buena de todas – _trató de insinuarse._

\- ¿En serio esa es tu mejor frase? – _Me burlé en su cara_ – Ahora entiendo por qué hasta la tarada de Santana te dejó.

\- Hey, ella no me dejó… Fui yo quien se aburrió de ella – _volteó a mirar a otro lado, claramente mintiendo._

\- Ya, claro… - _reprimí otra risita y caminé hacia la cocina, para echarle una mano a Mercedes._

 

…

 

 

_Me miré al espejo de cuerpo completo, apreciando a la perfección mi atuendo para esta noche. Me di una vuelta, y luego me giré para observarme por detrás. Acomodé una vez más mi pequeño sombrerillo y decidí que ya era hora de bajar. Quedaba casi nada para las 9 de la noche, asique, como buen anfitrión, debía comenzar a poner el ambiente propicio para la fiesta, empezando con la música._

 

_Salí de mi cuarto y bajé a la sala. Toda la decoración terrorífica había quedado fantástica. Los globos naranjas con diseños de caras, como si fueran calabazas. La telaraña falsa alrededor de las puertas y ventanas, incluso en las lámparas. La bola de disco, en medio del salón, previamente despejado. La mesa con bocadillos junto a la pared, con todo tipo de caramelos y comida en temática de Halloween. Simplemente genial, no pudo haber quedado mejor._

 

_Subí el volumen al equipo de sonido casi ensordeciéndome. La música resonaba a través de los alto parlantes con tal fuerza, que de seguro, habría fiesta para toda la cuadra._

 

_Le texteé a mi amiga, para saber cuándo vendría, y me senté en el sofá a esperar una respuesta._

 

 **“Voy en camino”** – _fue todo lo que recibí, luego de quince minutos._

_Del piso de arriba, descendió Blaine. Al verlo, mi mandíbula casi tocó el suelo. Estaba vestido con unas mayas como las mías, pero en color negro, junto a unas botas hasta bajo la rodilla, con detalles en azul, al igual que en el pecho, donde tenía todo un asunto de súper héroe, con capa y todo._

 

\- ¿Qué te parece? – _preguntó orgulloso, situándose frente a mí, con las manos en jarras._

\- ¿Y quién demonios se supone que eres? – _Cuestioné, molesto de que no se fijara en mi disfraz_ – Porque Batman usa una máscara, así que…

\- Oh, no… No soy Batman – _contestó casi ofendido_ – Soy… “Nightbird” – _nuevamente sonrió y ajustó su posición con las manos en la cintura y el pecho alzado, como un verdadero súper héroe lo haría._

\- ¿Quién? – _negué con la cabeza, empequeñeciendo los ojos. Jamás había oído hablar de alguien con ese nombre._

\- Nightbird… Lo he creado en el club de súper héroes – _explicó, dejándome con la boca más abierta aún._

\- ¿Hay un “club de súper héroes” en la escuela? – _lo vi resoplar sorprendido y entonces el timbre nos interrumpió._

\- Voy…. Voy a – _señaló la puerta, con un brazo flojo y dejó la frase sin terminar, caminando hacia la puerta._

 

_Debía reconocer que, aunque no tuviese una idea de a qué héroe representaba o que súper poderes poseía… El traje le sentaba de maravilla._

 

\- ¡Hola Blaine! – _oí la conocida voz de Finn._

\- Hola Finn… ¿Y los demás? – _quiso saber el moreno._

\- Oh, Sam está con Mike, ya vienen de camino y Puck me dijo que se iba a tardar un poco - _¡Genial! El trío a solas._

\- Pero pasa, pasa… No te quedes ahí parado – _ambos entraron en la sala y yo, fingí estar muy ocupado con la música, revolviendo mis discos._

\- ¡Woah, esto está increíble! – _Exclamó el alto, mirando todo el lugar_ – Han hecho un gran trabajo.

\- En realidad, todo lo ha hecho Kurt – _aclaró Blaine, sacándome un sonrisa que ellos no pudieron ver, porque les estaba dando la espalda._

\- Genial – _susurró, con el asombro aun en su voz._

\- Es… ¿Estás vestido de Frankenstein? – _medio rió el moreno._

\- Sí, ¿no es original? – _la alegría de ambos era perceptible en sus voces. Parecían dos niños._

\- Totalmente asombroso – _le apoyó._

 

…

 

 

_Al cabo de media hora, la casa ya estaba llena. Prácticamente todas las personas que habían sido invitadas, habían asistido… Aunque aún faltaban algunas. Preferimos dejar la puerta abierta, ya que el volumen de la música no nos permitía escuchar si alguien tocaba el timbre. Pero de todos modos, yo me instalé en la entraba para recibir a mis invitados como buen anfitrión._

 

_En el interior, todos bailaban como locos, se enseñaban los disfraces, bebían y se zampaban sin contemplación los bocadillos. Tendría que ir a rellenar las bandejas pronto._

 

\- Hola, Kurt – _oí la voz del idiota más grande de McKinley, por lo que me puse en medio para no dejarlo pasar_ – Bonita fiesta.

\- Sí, lo es… Pero es una pena que tú no hayas sido invitado – _le sonreí falsamente, mientras me cruzaba de brazos._

\- Yo no necesito invitación, y mis amigos tampoco, ¿o sí? – _le dijo al grupito que se escudaba tras de él._

\- Bueno, aquí si la necesitan… - _declaré molesto_ – Así que… O se largan ahora mismo, o llamo a los chicos para que los saquen a patadas.

\- Uuui… Qué miedo – _todos carcajearon de forma exagerada, chocando los puños entre ellos._

\- ¿Kurt, hay algún problema? – _la voz cálida de Blaine, me infundió más seguridad, frente a esos idiotas._

\- Sólo son un par de tarados que pretenden colarse a nuestra fiesta, sin que se les haya…

\- ¡Dave! – _me quedé de piedra, cuando quitó su mano de mi hombro, y pasó por mi lado para saludar al cavernícola_ – Creí que no vendrían, chicos – _chocó los puños con todos ellos, y yo no podía creerlo._

\- No nos van mucho estas fiestas, pero eres nuestro colega, así que… Aquí estamos – _explicó Karofsky, del que hasta ese momento no me había percatado que estaba vestido como un zombie, al igual que sus amigos_ – Aunque la princesita de hielo no nos deja pasar.

\- Oh, es que no le había comentado nada… - _Blaine se volteó a mirarme como si nada_ – Kurt, ah… me tomé la libertad de invitar a algunos amigos – _me palmeó en hombro con confianza y el grupo de Dave pasó por mi lado, como si yo fuera un mueble más._

 

_¿Pero qué mierda?..._

 

\- Hola, Hummel – _más gente indeseable_ \- ¿Me dejas pasar o qué? No puedo si estás ahí en medio con cara de estúpido.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, Santana? – _Negué con la cabeza, viéndola de arriba abajo, metida en un disfraz rojo, de diabla. Buena elección_ – No me digas que te invitó Blaine – _la morena asintió, triunfante._

\- Verás, cara de nena – _comenzó a decir, mientras yo rodaba los ojos_ – Cuando fingiste ser poseído por la entrenadora Sylvester, y me mandaste a mí y a tu querido hermanito a la base, algo increíble pasó. Resulta que el chico, es un cielo, además de estar buenísimo… Y como soy lesbiana – _señaló a su novia, a su lado, vestida de “Catwoman”_ \- … No puedo tirármelo, así que preferí conservarlo como amigo, porque a diferencia de ti, él no es ningún idiota con aires de superioridad.

\- ¿Has acabado ya? – _Alcé una ceja_ – Porque mi tiempo es muy valioso, como para desperdigarlo contigo que… me importas muy poco, o casi nada. Sólo entra y no robes nada.

\- Tranquilo, tus muñecas Barbie están a salvo, al igual que tu colección de Pequeños Ponis – _se burló._

\- Perra – _murmuré a sus espaldas._

 

_Estuve supervisando la ida y venida de gente, hasta que me arte de ver a personas que aseguraban haber sido invitadas por Blaine. Finalmente me interné en la fiesta, para comenzar con mi plan maestro._

 

_Mi querido moreno estaba pegado a su “novia”, por lo que no tuve ningún cargo de consciencia cuando lo jalé del brazo, apartándolo de ella._

 

\- ¡Atención todo mundo! – _grité para hacerme oír por sobre el ruido y la música_ – Como muchos saben, esta fiesta tiene un motivo, y tiene nombre y apellido… ¡Blaine Anderson, señores! – _alce su mano izquierda como si acabara de ganar una competición de boxeo y todos vitorearon_ – De acuerdo, ya todos conocen muy bien la tradición de los cumpleañeros.

\- ¿La tradición? – _consultó ansioso a mi lado._

\- Sí, cada uno de tus amigos te dará diez dólares por cada chupito de tequila que bebas. Si logras beber dieciocho, que es la cantidad de años que cumples, se duplicará la cifra de dinero… ¡Buen negocio! ¿No? – _le animé y él sonrió con entusiasmo._

\- ¡Sí, bebe! – _vociferó Puck._

\- Bien, lo haré – _confirmó Blaine, aproximándose a la mesa, en donde lo esperaban las copas._

_Las cinco primeras se las bebió de un solo trago, acompañado de un coro de “¡Bebe! ¡Bebe! ¡Bebe!”, de parte de los idiotas del equipo y la demás gente. Yo sonreía satisfecho de haber conseguido que comenzara a emborracharse tan fácilmente. Esto estaba saliendo mejor de lo que esperaba._

 

_Lo que me hacía conservar la sonrisa en mi rostro, era principalmente, la expresión de ira en la cara de Tina. Ella no esperaba que alguien le apartara de su noviecito. ¡Pues ya ves que yo lo hice!_

 

_Cuando llegó a la décimo quinta, creí que se rendiría y no bebería más, pero sólo se detuvo para impulsar a sus amigos a que lo vitorearan con más ahínco. Era oficial, el alcohol ya comenzaba a surtir su efecto en él, y lucía simplemente hermoso; con la_ _barbilla y los labios mojados en tequilla, una sonrisa enorme adornando su perfecto rostro, los ojos brillantes, reflejando las luces de la bola de disco y su pelo ligeramente revuelto, al igual que su traje de superhéroe, la mezcla perfecta entre dulce y sexy._

 

\- ¡Dieciocho! – _Gritaron todos, apartándome de mis cavilaciones_ \- ¡El hijo de puta lo ha hecho! – _aclamó Puckerman._

\- ¡Hey, no te metas con mi madre! – _amenazó Blaine, señalándole con un dedo._

\- Tranquilo, es broma – _lo frenó Finn, al ver que se ponía algo agresivo._

\- ¡Lo hice! – _vociferó el moreno, cambiando drásticamente de humor, volviendo a la sonrisa boba._

\- ¡Bien, es hora de pagar! – _señalé yo a sus amigotes._

_Todos fueron entregándole el dinero a Blaine de uno en uno, soltando maldiciones y refunfuñando que los dejaría sin dinero por suertudo._

 

\- Estoy sorprendido – _dije en su oído, acercándome a él más de lo necesario para que me oyera_ – No creí que bebieras así.

\- No lo hago – _carcajeó él, alcoholizado_ – Sólo por hoy.

\- Entonces, baila conmigo… - _el me miró dubitativo_ – ¿Sólo por hoy? – _repetí sus palabras, poniendo mi mejor cara de inocente._

\- De acuerdo, pero sólo una canción, no quisiera dejara Tina tanto tiempo sola – _Ugh._

\- No creo que le moleste a la vampiresa – _dije, haciendo énfasis en su atuendo. Lo jalé de la corbata y me pegué a él para comenzar a menearme al ritmo del electro pop que resonaba por la casa._

_Era inevitable no querer acercarme a su cuerpo cálido y ligeramente sudoroso. Olía a tequila, menta y su delicioso perfume. Hace mucho que había olvidado que teníamos más gente a nuestro alrededor, incluso aunque chocáramos con ellas de vez en cuando mientras bailábamos. Su sonrisa no abandonaba su perfecto rostro desde que el alcohol irrumpió en su sistema._

_De la nada, su mano envolvió mi espalda, acercándome a él y pegándome a su torso. Me tensé en un principio, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar ante su suave tacto. Pero en cuanto sentí que continuaba riendo contra el lóbulo de mi oreja, me relajé._

_Sabía que unos metros más allá, su novia nos miraba, pero no me importaba nada, porque era Blaine quien me acercaba a él._

_Bailamos así un par de minutos, hasta que nuevamente fue jalado, pero esta vez, lejos de mí por alguien. Rachel._

_Ella le susurró algo al oído y el moreno se carcajeó. Qué otra cosa sino, ya que desde que había bebido, se reía de todo. Y una vez más estaba solo._

_Me quedé en medio del cúmulo de gente que me rodeaba, todos saltando, gritando y divirtiéndose, en tanto que yo era empujado y mecido, con mi mejor cara de póker._

_Solté un bufido entre dientes y me abrí paso entre las personas, para acercarme a Mercedes._

_-_ ¡Esta fiesta está increíble! _– exclamó ella en cuanto me vio -_ ¡Lo mejor del año!

 _-_ Tonterías _– farfullé, bebiéndome una copa de algo que no supe identificar, hasta que ya había pasado a través de mi garganta -_ ¿Olvidaste ya mi cumpleaños? Yo jamás olvidaré ese 25 de Mayo.

 _-_ Sí, esa también fue sorprendente, pero esta es más… Creo que nunca habías tenido tanta gente en casa.

 _-_ De la cual no conozco ni la mitad _– me quejé, haciendo una mueca –_ La mayoría fue invitada por Blaine… ¡Ash! ¿Ya viste que hasta Santana está por ahí?

 _-_ Sí, pero que eso no te desanime, después de todo… Eres tú el anfitrión y de quien todo mundo hablará en el instituto la próxima semana.

 _-_ Eso espero, porque si no es así… no habrá servido de nada _– continué bebiendo lo que supuse era vodka, arrugando el entrecejo por el ardor en mi esófago._

 _-_ Yo que tú, no bebería tanto de esa cosa _– me advirtió mi amiga –_ He visto a una chica salir disparada a vomitarlo todo.

 _-_ ¡¿QUÉ?! _– Chillé agudamente -_ ¿Qué fue a vom…? _– Fui incapaz de acabar la frase –_ ¡Más le vale que le haya atinado al inodoro! _– dije en tanto que daba grandes zancadas para llegar al lavabo más cercano, a cerciorarme de que las imágenes grotescas en mi mente no se materializaran en mi baño._

 

_Abrí la puerta de un tirón, llevándome las manos a la boca… Luego, oí como un cristal se quebraba estrepitosamente en la sala y todos vitoreaban._

 

\- ¡Mierda! – _esto era mucho peor que mis pesadillas de baños sucios y fiestas alocadas._

_Espero que la comida y el alcohol se acabe pronto para que todo mundo se largue de una maldita vez._


	10. Fiesta | 2da Parte

_Me rendí incluso antes de comenzar a limpiar el desastre del baño. Eso había sido demasiado para mí. Aunque lo que me mantenía aun con cordura, era que la mitad de los desconocidos de la fiesta, ya se habían largado. Sólo quedaban un par de ñoños y mis amigos… o al menos los que están dentro de mi círculo._

_Era hora de poner en marcha la segunda parte de mi plan._

_-_ ¡Juguemos a la botella! _– grité por todo lo alto._

 _-_ ¿Qué? _– oí de parte de Blaine, quien estaba prácticamente recostado sobre Quinn, en su traje de Barbie._

 _-_ ¡Sí! _– rió Mercedes, alzando la mano en que sostenía su bebida y agitando su sombrero de bruja con la otra._

 _-_ Buena idea, Kurt _– dijo Noah, pasando por mi espalda y susurrando a mi oído._

_Todos nos acomodamos en un círculo mal hecho sobre la alfombra. Buscamos algo que le sirviera de base a la botella y comenzamos a jugar._

_-_ Yo creo que Kurt debería empezar, porque él propuso el juego _– sugirió Santana, arrastrando las palabras debido a su borrachera._

 _-_ De acuerdo _– tomé la botella y la hice girar con fuerza, rogando internamente que apuntara a mi moreno, quien estaba justo frente a mí._

_Luego de un minuto completo, la botella señaló a Brittany, la rubia novia de Santana. No era lo que yo esperaba, pero al menos me vengaría un poco de la latina, besándome con su novia, aunque jamás había besado a una chica. ¡Ugh!_

_Ella, igual de alcoholizada que la morena, dio brincos de alegría y gateó para acercarse a mí. Yo me aproximé a ella y la besé, imaginando la cara de un chico en mi cabeza. Britt besaba bien, pero era una chica, así que… ni modo._

_-_ ¿Pretenden volverse heteros? _– bufó Santana molesta, a lo que yo reí satisfecho._

_Alcé las manos, con fingida inocencia, y ella entrecerró los ojos con desconfianza._

_-_ ¡Mi turno! _– Exclamó Rachel, girando la botella con un movimiento rápido -_ ¡Yay! _– palmeó cuando se detuvo en Finn. ¿Qué? ¿Por qué se alegra tanto? ¿Será porque le tocó un chico en vez de una chica? Eso espero._

_Finn se ruborizó, pero sin dudar se acercó a Rachel y la besó como si estuvieran acostumbrados a hacerlo, lo que se me hizo repulsivo. Si bien, yo aún estaba molesto con Finn, mis sentimientos por él seguían intactos. Él es el chico de mis sueños y sólo lo quiero para mí. Me enamoré perdidamente de él, hace tres años, cuando Santana me botó de la pirámide que estábamos formando para animar al equipo en la final de la temporada de futbol, y él corrió a ver si me encontraba bien. Desde entonces nos convertimos en los mejores amigos, y él, en mi hombre ideal. Algo bobo a veces, pero muy lindo, tierno, atento y divertido._

_-_ ¡Ya basta! ¿No? _– Farfullé haciendo una mueca de asco -_ ¿Quién sigue?

 _-_ ¡Yo! _– alzó la mano Mercedes._

_Uno a uno, fueron girando la botella, creando las mezclas más raras. Mi amiga se besó con Puck, luego Quinn tuvo que besar a Rachel, lo que me hizo recordar lo que me contó hace un tiempo atrás, después Santana se besó con un chico en silla de ruedas que creo y se llamaba Artie. El siguiente fue Noah._

_-_ Kurt, la botella ha hablado _– dijo, guiñándome un ojo, cuando el cuello de la botella apuntaba en mi dirección. ¡Rayos, tendré pesadillas con esto!_

 _-_ Espero que no me muerdas _– bromeé._

_Puckerman fue extrañamente dulce a la hora de besarme. Puso una mano en mi nuca, para atraerme hacia él y luego rozó mis labios con los suyos, antes de unirlos. Lentamente introdujo su lengua suave, capturando la mía, dejándome sin aliento. Acababa de descubrir que Noah era un gran besador._

_-_ Puckerman, no sabía que fueras del otro equipo _– balbuceó Blaine, mirándonos fijamente, con cara de pocos amigos. Nuevamente, sonreí satisfecho._

 _-_ No te pases, es sólo un juego _– respondió el aludido, regresando a su sitio._

 _-_ Bien, sigo yo _– Blaine giró la botella, y yo alcé los ojos cuando esta me señaló a mí._

 _-_ ¡Ay! ¿Otra vez? _– se quejó Santana._

_No podía creerlo. Mi plan originalmente era que al yo girar la botella, ésta lo señalara a él, pero ha sido a la inversa, lo cual es muchísimo mejor. Por una fracción de segundo, lo vi sonreír al mirarme._

_-_ ¿E-eso n-no sería i-incesto? _– preguntó Tina a su lado._

 _-_ No somos hijos de los mismos padres _– refuté, feliz de verla tan preocupada -_ ¿En serio eres asiática? _– dudé._

 _-_ Ya, bésense de una vez, que luego será mi turno _– presionó Sam._

_Nuevamente una sonrisa se instaló en su rostro, esta vez, algo lobuna. Él estaba recordando lo mismo que yo, estoy seguro. Yo avancé a cuatro patas hacia él, deseoso de besarlo una vez más. Parecía que habían pasado años desde la última vez que probé sus dulces labios._

_Sin nada de delicadeza, él estampó su boca sobre la mía, devorándola hambriento. Al parecer, también me había extrañado. Mis sentidos se nublaron con la ferocidad de su beso y sus labios recorrieron los míos desesperados. Su mano en mi nuca, me obligó a profundizar más el contacto entre nosotros, al punto de hacerme sonrojar. Sabía que todos nos miraban expectantes y no tendríamos una explicación lógica a lo que estábamos haciendo frente a ellos._

_-_ Ahm… ¿B-Blaine? _– La voz de Tina resonó en el silencio bajo el cual había caído el lugar -_ ¡Bla-Blaine!

_Él parecía no inmutarse, por lo que continuaba su tarea de comerme la boca. Yo no podía estar más satisfecho. Era feliz y besado por mi hermanastro… ¡Ash! Otra vez esa palabra, haciéndolo tan prohibido y malo._

_-_ Okaaay _– sentí una mano tironeándome del cinturón café que llevaba. En contra de mi voluntad, fue alejado bruscamente de los labios enrojecidos de Blaine, quien tampoco se veía con ganas de soltarme –_ Sam, ¿seguías tú? _– Mercedes como siempre, siendo la voz de mi consciencia._

_El círculo que me rodeaba, mantuvo los ojos fijos en mí, incluso Blaine, quien parecía estar hipnotizado. Había sido un gran beso, mejor que cualquiera que hayamos presenciado, pero no estaba bien. Y por eso, todo mundo me juzgaba ahora con la mirada._

_-_ ¿Qué demonios ha sido eso? _– Susurró muy molesta Mercedes –_ ¡Si no los detengo, hubieran acabado follando frente a todos nosotros!

 _-_ Estás exagerando _– respondí de la forma más silenciosa que pude, mientras veía a Sam besar a Tina._

 _-_ ¿Exagerando? _– Continuó mi amiga –_ Lo que ustedes hicieron fue exagerado.

 _-_ Blaine está completamente ebrio, y yo también he bebido… ¿Qué esperabas? _– Traté de justificarme, luciendo natural –_ Además, Puckerman también me ha besado.

 _-_ Sí, pero Noah besaría cualquier cosa que tenga dos piernas y una boca _– alcé una ceja, mirándola con evidente indignación –_ No te ofendas.

 _-_ Claro _– ironicé._

 _-_ Pero tú y Blaine… parecía como si… como si…

 _-_ ¿Cómo si ya nos hubiéramos besado antes? _– completé la frase, con un deje de triunfo en mi voz. Sabía que no lo creerían hasta que lo vieran –_ Bueno, yo se los dije… fueron ustedes quienes no quisieron creerlo.

 _-_ Es que es imposible… que…

 _-_ Acabas de verlo, ¿y aun así dudas? _– Me encogí de hombros –_ Bueno, no te obligaré a confiar en mí.

 _-_ Kurt, sabes que no es eso… Es sólo que… es extraño _– trató de explicarse ella._

 _-_ Extraño, pero no imposible _– me puse de pie, dirigiéndome a la cocina._

_Por suerte, la cocina había sido uno de los pocos lugares en donde el orden se mantuvo. Aunque no es como si hubiese mucho que romper aquí._

_-_ ¿Q-qué de-demonios f-fue eso? _– el tartamudeo inconfundible de Tina, me sacó una sonrisa sardónica, mientras me giraba para verla de frente._

 _-_ Tartamudeas más cuando te enojas _– me burlé en su cara._

 _-_ ¿P-por qué lo has he-hecho? _– volvió a increparme, con las mejillas enrojecidas._

 _-_ ¿Qué cosa? Yo no he hecho nada _– la miré divertido –_ Te recuerdo que fue tu novio quien giró la botella, no yo.

 _-_ Pe-pero lo… lo has b-besado _– sus ojos no se apartaban de los míos._

 _-_ Pues ¡felicidades! _– Alcé las manos al aire –_ Acabas de descubrir de qué va el juego de la botella.

 _-_ E-eres odioso _– se esforzó en decir._

 _-_ ¿Sabes que, Tina Cohen-Chang? _– Caminé por la cocina, sin mirarla –_ Creo que estás haciendo un gran papel como novia… Pero como una de pantalla, porque aunque no quieras verlo, o te esfuerces en ignorar lo evidente, tú y tu noviecito comparten los mismos gustos… ¿O acaso no te has dado cuenta hace un rato? Blaine es gay.

 _-_ ¡E-eso n-no es cierto! _– alegó, señalándome con un dedo, el cual aparté con mi mano y una mueca de desprecio._

 _-_ Lamentablemente a algunos, como yo, nos toca ser amados por todos, y a otras… pues, ser las tristes novias falsas tras las cuales se esconden los chicos que no se atreven a salir aun del closet. Acéptalo Tina, nadie verá en ti nada lo suficientemente bueno o interesante como para que le gustes o quiera salir contigo. Eres aburrida, sin gracia, torpe y una completa friki de feria… _– mi rostro fue azotado por su mano, en la bofetada más fuerte que me habían dado en la vida. Volteé el rostro, por la sorpresa del impacto, sintiendo el ardor acrecentarse en mi mejilla._

 _-_ Disfruta de tu egocentrismo… hasta que te quedes solo y sin amigos _– musitó con los dientes apretados, saliendo de la cocina como alma que lleva el diablo._

_Apenas volví a estar solo, me permití quejarme del golpe. La muy perra me había dado fuerte y ahora de seguro, iba a pasarme el resto de la noche con la mano de ella tatuada en mi cara._

_Largué el agua del fregadero y me mojé el rostro para enfriarlo, de la ira y del bofetón. El microondas me sirvió de espejo para cerciorarme de no tener una mano marcada. Para mi suerte, sólo estaba algo sonrojada._

_-_ ¿Kurt? _– Quinn había entrado en la cocina, con preocupación en sus ojos verdes -_ ¿Qué ha pasado? He visto a Tina salir de aquí, tomó su bolso y se largó. ¿Le has hecho algo?

 _-_ ¿Tú crees? _– me señalé el lado de la cara que me había golpeado –_ Fue ella quien me hizo más que “algo” a mí.

 _-_ ¡Dios! ¿Te golpeó? _– se sorprendió, acercándose en medio de una carcajada contenida._

 _-_ No te rías _– le regañé._

 _-_ Lo siento… es que… Woah, ¿en serio te pegó? _– continuaba burlándose, pero la ignoré._

 _-_ No le veo la gracia _– bufé –_ Y, por favor, no le digas nada a nadie. Si alguien se entera, sabré que fuiste tú y no tendré piedad con tu cabecita rubia.

 _-_ De acuerdo, tranquilo. Nadie va a… saber que… Tina te golpeó _– acabó con una sonora carcajada, por lo que salí de la cocina, dejándola para que continuara descojonándose de risa._

_Llegué a la sala y vi cómo todos estaban parados afuera de la puerta del armario bajo la escalera, mirando sus relojes y celulares, esforzándose por mantenerse en pie, debido al estado de ebriedad en que se encontraban._

_-_ ¿Qué hacen? _– quise saber._

 _-_ Jugamos a “siete minutos en el cielo” _– explicó Mercedes._

 _-_ ¿No les bastó con lo de la botella? _– mi amiga se encogió de hombros, confirmando._

 _-_ Ellos sólo quieren besarse y toquetearse con medio mundo _– comentó, mirando por tercera vez su celular -_ ¡Tiempo! _– gritó, haciéndome dar un brinco por lo repentino._

 _-_ ¡Sáquenlos! _– exclamó Puckerman, abriendo la puerta de un tirón, dejando ver la espalda de Finn, en el interior._

 _-_ ¡Se terminaron sus siete minutos chicos! _– vociferó Santana, tironeando a Hudson._

_En cuanto se despegó de la chica a quien no dejaba de besar, pude darme cuenta que se trataba de Rachel. Aquella imagen mental de ambos en el interior del armario, haciendo un sinfín de cosas, me produjo ganas de vomitar. Fue una fuerte patada en el orgullo, mi ex amiga, con el chico de mis sueños._

_-_ ¡Y-yo quiero…! ¡Yo quiero ir a-adentro! _– oí la rasposa voz de Blaine, quien arrastraba las palabras, mientras se acercaba a mí y me tomaba la mano, arrastrándome hacia el armario -_ ¡Con Kurt! Vamos… _\- me metió dentro y yo no fui capaz de reaccionar._

_Aún estaba choqueado por la imagen de Finn y Rachel, además de la desinhibida actitud de Blaine, a quien no le importó que todos nos vieran entrar juntos al armario, al contrario, gritándoles a ellos que quería entrar conmigo._

_-_ ¿Qué haces? _– susurré, viendo cómo cerraba la puerta en medio de una carcajada –_ No… no podemos encerrarnos aquí.

 _-_ ¿Por qué no? _– me miró, restregándose un ojo._

 _-_ Porque nos están mirando _– respondí obvio._

 _-_ No mientras duren nuestros siete minutos… _\- sin tiempo que perder, y aprovechando la oscuridad del pequeño cuarto, se lanzó sobre mí y capturó mi boca con la suya. Yo tardé en responder, debido a la sorpresa, sin embargo, rápidamente me dejé llevar por él._

_Como dos completos desesperados, nos besamos, chocando nuestros labios sin contemplaciones, en medio de leves gemidos y respiraciones entrecortadas por el placer que nos producía el besarnos. Él me empujó contra la pared, lanzando al suelo algunas cosas que allí había, como escobas y cosas de limpieza. Sus dientes apresaron mi labio inferior, torturándolo con leves mordiscos, para luego recorrer con su inquieta lengua el interior de mi boca, en un intento vano por devorarme._

_Estábamos fuera de control, acariciándonos y besándonos, en medio de la negrura del armario. Yo no dejaba de gemir dentro de su boca y él no descansaba a la hora de profundizar más y más el beso. Mis mandíbulas dolían, debido al esfuerzo que hacía por tratar de acaparar toda su boca. Era una locura._

_De pronto, el aire fue necesario y mis pulmones me exigieron dos segundos para respirar. Entonces lo aparté con delicadeza, juntando nuestras frentes._

_-_ Me gustas mucho, Kurt _– balbuceó mi moreno –_ Me gustas demasiado.

 _-_ Estás ebrio… _\- murmuré algo triste –_ Mañana no recordarás nada de esto.

_Y con ese pensamiento, volví a unir nuestros labios. Si mañana no se acordaría de nada, esta noche la iba a aprovechar._

_Esta vez, el beso fue más tierno y lento, descubriéndonos y disfrutando del contacto íntimo de nuestras bocas. Era dulce y suave, como cuando besas a quien amas. Algo_ _extraño en nuestro caso, porque yo no… y Blaine… jamás… no, o… ¿sí? No, definitivamente no… creo._

 

\- ¡Se acabó! – _gritaron los demás, abriendo la puerta del armario y dejándonos al descubierto frente a todos._

_Entrecerré los ojos por la repentina luz cegadora. Azorados, salimos del interior del pequeño cuarto, con muchos pares de ojos escudriñándonos, juzgándonos a pesar de la inconsciencia bajo la cual los tenía el alcohol. En ese momento odié el hecho de que nuestros padres se hubieran conocido y enamorado; sabía que era un pensamiento demasiado egoísta el pensar en mi felicidad antes que en la de mi padre… Pero, vamos… ¿Por qué justo así? ¿Por qué Blaine no podía haber llegado a mi casa a entregar una pizza o algo más normal? Eso sería mucho menos tétrico que lo de ser hermanastros._

 

\- ¡Blaine, hombre! _– Exclamó Sam_ \- ¿Tan ebrio estás que te enrollaste con tu hermano?

_La encantadora sonrisa de Blaine se desvaneció levemente, como si acabara de darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer._

 

\- So-solo es un j-juego… - _se esforzó en decir, con la lengua adormecida._

_Dicen que los niños y los ebrios siempre dicen la verdad… y tienen razón quienes afirman aquello. Todo esto era sólo eso. Un juego. Un tormentoso juego para mí y uno muy divertido para Blaine._

****

**_…_ **

_Al cabo de una hora, todos se habían marchado. No quedó ni un alma en casa, sólo un descomunal desorden, que seguramente por la mañana odiaré… Pero ahora mismo no tenía energía para molestarme por ello._

_Mi moreno estaba desparramado en el sofá, con un pie colgando del reposabrazos y la cara aplastada contra éste. Respiraba con algo de dificultad y tenía la boca abierta desinhibidamente. Era como ver dormir a un niño pequeño._

_Yo recogí mi olvidado sombrerillo de una de las mesas de bocadillos y me encaminé a mi cuarto, arrastrando los pies en cada paso que daba. Casi llegué al escalón final, cuando oí un murmullo ahogado contra el sofá._

_-_ No me dejes solo… _\- Blaine se levantó, con ayuda de sus brazos y giró la cabeza para mirarme –_ Quiero… quiero dormir contigo…

 _-_ ¿Qué? _– elevé ambas cejas en sorpresa. No esperaba oír algo como eso –_ No, tú… sólo duérmete.

 _-_ No… quiero dormir contigo _– negó, arriesgándose a perder el equilibrio y caer en la alfombra._

_Como un verdadero muerto viviente, se puso en pie, restregándose los párpados y anduvo hacia mí, llegando en lo que pareció una eternidad. Tomó mi mano y yo me dejé guiar hacia su habitación. Después de todo, el agotamiento de la fiesta de esta noche nos haría dormir profundamente, nada más pasaría._

_En cuanto entré, lancé el sombrerito al suelo, en una esquina, junto con mis zapatos. Contuve una risa en cuanto vi a Blaine luchando contra su capa, que acaba de atascarse en su cabeza. Le ayudé y ambos nos tendimos sobre el edredón de su cama._

_-_ Gracias… _\- balbuceó, antes de besar mi mejilla con una leve sonrisa. Envolvió mi cuerpo en un abrazo exagerado y nos dormimos._


End file.
